With or Without You
by carolsord
Summary: Quando Quinn descobre estar se apaixonando por Rachel, ela precisa tomar várias decisões importantes. Precisa escolher enfrentar vários obstáculos para conseguir a pessoa que quer, apenas tentar ignorar os sentimentos de certa forma incômodos, ou ainda dar preferencia ao seu status e sua popularidade enquanto ainda lida com os dramas da adolescência
1. Chapter 1

**POV Quinn:**

"Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key"

Eu não podia ter ficado mais enjoada ouvindo esses dois cantando uma música dessas. Minha cara de nojo deve ser bem visível agora, mas o engraçado é que todos acham que é pelo fato do Finn estar com a Rachel e não comigo..

Pensem só, quais seriam as razões por eu ter namorado o Finnbecil? Na época eu achava que era apenas por status, fazia sentido, eu a capitã das lideres de torcida e ele o quarterback do time de futebol, nada melhor para garantir a minha popularidade.

Mas levei quase um ano para perceber a verdadeira razão disso, eu não poderia ver esse bobão com a Rach, ela merece coisa muito melhor, e eu não suporto a ideia de vê-la com ele, então tinha que fazer com que ele se afastasse, por mais que não pudesse de fato revelar minha intenções com a morena, pelo menos faria ela mirar mais alto..

Vê-los cantando essa música clichê agora está acabando comigo. O que ela vê nele afinal? Ela é tão inteligente e audaciosa, e ele é um completo idiota, fico imagino o tipo de conversa que eles podem ter, ele não deve conseguir falar mais do que 5 minutos sobre algo inteligente com ela.

"Seja mais discreta Fabray! Essa sua veia enorme na testa vai estourar se continuar com essa cara." Saio da minha bolha de pensamento ouvindo as doces palavras da Santana. Tenho que aprender a ser mais discreta.

"Muito bem, Rachel e Finn! Belo dueto! Os próximos são Quinn e Sam, podem vir."

Ah, eu tinha esquecido que ainda preciso cantar essa música melosa enquanto finjo ter algum interesse pelo Evans, pelo menos ele não é um idiota ou coisa do tipo, eu realmente gosto da nossa amizade, mas odeio ter que usa-lo de fachada. Bem, vamos lá..

x-x-x-x-x

**POV Rachel:**

Enquanto eu estava mostrando para os outros membros do Glee Clube como uma verdadeira diva faz um dueto não pude deixar de reparar a expressão da Quinn, era algo como raiva, ciúmes, magoa, todos ao mesmo tempo. Essa menina ainda não cansou de correr atrás do meu Finn? Ela ta com o Sam, pelo amor de Deus! O que há com ela que não consegue esquecê-lo?

Assim que ela terminou de cantar com o Evans eu não consegui me segurar.

"Parabéns, ótima escolha de música, Quinn! Mas será que ele é a pessoa que você realmente gostaria de estar cantando? Não sei, me soou um pouco falso.." Tentei segurar o ódio na minha voz o máximo que pude apesar do veneno escorrendo pela minha boca ser quase visível.

Imediatamente percebi Quinn ficar um pouco nervosa, mas logo depois deu um passo na minha direção como se fosse uma ameaça.

"Olha só RuPaul eu não entrei para esse clube para ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras e teorias loucas, seja lá o que você estiver insinuando eu estou com o Sam agora e eu gosto dele você acreditando ou não."

O apelido infame só me fez sentir mais raiva naquele momento, como ela pode ser tão cara de pau a ponto de dizer essas coisas? Qualquer um com olhos vê que ela realmente quer o Finn.

"É lógico que eu não acredito. Me baseando no jeito que você olhou quando eu estava cantando com o seu ex namorado e de como sua apresentação foi extremamente forçada, eu me recuso a acreditar de que você realmente goste dele"

A expressão dela logo mudou de ira para magoa e era como se em um instante ela tivesse se perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela deu um longo suspiro como se estivesse desistindo da discussão e finalmente disse "Pense o que quiser Rachel..."

Eu fiquei sem reação. Quinn Fabray deixando uma briga dessas de lado? Ainda mais quando Finn é o tópico. Resolvi deixar pra lá mesmo, até porque nada que ela dissesse iria mudar minha opinião.

Fui andando para casa pensando em tudo o que aconteceu no Glee Clube hoje e não pude deixar de lembrar a cara da Quinn ao dizer aquela ultima frase, o que antes era raiva se tornou tristeza assim que eu falei sobre o meu dueto. Ela parecia tão frágil ali, com certeza não era a Quinn que todos conheciam. Na verdade acho que ninguém a conhece totalmente, ela ou é fria e distante ou rude e venenosa quando tentam se aproximar dela, isso pode ser alguma espécie de proteção para ela talvez...

É isso Barbra, você é realmente incrível! Imagina o que Quinn passou, não deve ter sido nada fácil lidar com gravidez na adolescência, ainda mais quando seus pais te expulsam de casa depois disso, e para completar perder o posto que ela tanto amava de rainha das cheerios. Tudo bem que ela continua com sua popularidade e já esta morando em casa novamente, mas a dor da rejeição dos pais deve ser algo difícil de engolir até hoje.

Eu não consigo evitar e confesso que sinto até um pouco de pena dela agora. Eu já tentei me aproximar tantas vezes, eu realmente acho que ela precisa de uma amiga para ajuda-la a lidar com tudo isso.

Olha você ai de novo com um dos seus monólogos que ninguém quer ouvir. Bem, pelo menos na minha cabeça eles fazem sentido. E graças a eles eu já sei o que farei em relação à uma certa loira.

x-x-x-x-x

**POV Quinn:**

Achei a nossa apresentação realmente convincente, fofa até, mas eu só conseguia pensar na morena me olhando e o quanto eu queria estar cantando essa música com ela. Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo pensando essas coisas da Berry! Imagina se a Satan descobre isso, ela vai fazer da minha vida um inferno.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados ao ouvir a voz da mesma morena que eu estava pensando, mas ao ouvir o que ela tinha dito automaticamente travei. Como ela pode dizer que minha apresentação foi falsa e ainda que eu preferiria cantar com outra pessoa? Eu sabia que ela se referia ao Finn, mas não pude deixar de tremer ao pensar que minha fachada poderia não estar funcionando tão bem quanto eu pensava.

Rapidamente retomei a postura de Cheerio e dei um passo a frente tentando soar o mais verdadeiro possível ao dizer que gostava do Sam. Bem, não era mentira, eu realmente gostava dele, mas não desse jeito.

Lógico que Rachel Berry tem que ser teimosa e continuar com essa discussão dizendo que não acreditava em mim. Ela tinha razão, afinal, ela estava certa, mas foi quando ela falou do modo que eu olhei para ela cantando com Finn que tive que deixar essa briga passar, antes que no calor do momento, dissesse a verdadeira razão por trás disso e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, ninguém pode saber.

Dei um logo suspiro tentando me recompor e disse "Pense o que quiser Rachel..." e com isso deixei a sala do coral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Rachel:**

Três dias se passaram desde a cena na sala do coral, três dias tentando pensar em como me aproximar de Quinn Fabray, sei que será um processo demorado, tenho que ganhar a confiança da ex cheerio e isso não é tarefa fácil.

Avistei a loira perto de seu armário e pensei em começar me desculpando, é a única coisa que consigo imaginar para começar uma conversa com ela.

"Ei, Quinn... Hm, posso falar com você um instante?" Falei meio sem jeito, imaginando a reação da menina na minha frente.

"Já não está falando, Berry?" Já imaginava uma resposta fria, ou sarcástica assim, mas continuaria com a minha ideia.

"Eu queria me desculpar pelo que acontece no Glee Clube aquele dia. Acabei estourando, não devia ter agido daquela maneira. Sei que você está com o Sam e não deveria ter desconfiado de você." Tentei ser o mais sincera possível, embora ainda não tivesse descartado a possibilidade dela ainda gostar do Finn, mas talvez se virássemos amigas ela deixaria isso de lado, não? Mais um motivo para tentar essa amizade.

"Ora ora ora, Rachel Berry se desculpando? E ainda mais quando parecia tão certa do que estava falando." O tom de voz dela era como de um deboche, o que me fez dar um longo suspiro para não me aborrecer.

"Embora seja muito orgulhosa eu sei reconhecer quando eu erro Quinn, e não quero que essa rixa que temos continue por causa de um menino." Depois dessas minhas palavras ela pareceu ir para o seu mundinho de pensamentos como era típico dela.

"É muito mais do que isso, Rachel..." Com isso dito ela saiu ainda meio pensativa para a sua próxima aula, a voz dela demonstrava uma certa frustração ou tristeza, ambos talvez. Quanto mais prestava atenção em Quinn mais reparava em como a garota era sensível e muitas vezes frágil, mas mais uma vez ela me da às costas quando tento uma aproximação. Confesso que isso me deixa bem frustrada, mas eu sou Rachel Barbra Berry e não vou desistir até saber o que se passa dentro daquela cabeça.

E afinal o que ela quis dizer quando falou quer era mais do que isso? O que poderia ser então? A única coisa que vejo alimentando essa rivalidade é o Finn. Mais uma coisa para adicionar à minha lista de mistérios de Quinn Fabray, lista que eu pretendia entender todos os tópicos em breve.

**POV Quinn:**

Tinha acabado de chegar ao colégio e como de costume estava pegando meu material no armário quando uma certa morena parou do meu lado dizendo que queria falar comigo, e como esperado dei uma resposta sarcástica para ela, por mais que quisesse me aproximar dela, tinha medo das consequências, medo dos meus sentimentos ficarem mais forte e não ter mais controle sobre eles, mas principalmente, tinha medo de me arriscar, porque não sei o que os outros pensarão.

Percebi que a garota persistente continuou a falar, porém dessa vez fiquei surpresa com o que ela estava dizendo. Rachel Berry estava se desculpando pelo seu comportamento no coral! Eu só podia estar delirando.

Ela continuou a falar sobre como é orgulhosa só que sabe reconhecer os próprios erros, mas quando ela falou "Não quero que essa rixa que temos continue por causa de um menino." foi quando me perdi em meus pensamentos, afinal a nossa "rixa" não era só sobre isso, quero dizer, no começo era, mas agora não. Eu nem ligo mais pro Finndiota, o único motivo para continuar com isso é para não deixá-la se aproximar de mim, é mais fácil mantê-la longe do que ter que lidar com os meus sentimentos.

Quando eu finalmente me dei conta de onde estava e de quem estava na minha frente, percebi que ela ainda estava esperando uma resposta, então finalmente disse "É muito mais do que isso, Rachel..." e sai ainda imersa em meus próprios pensamentos.

x-x-x-x-x

Durante a aula a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era sobre a conversa que tive um pouco antes. Algumas coisas nessa situação eram no mínimo estranhas. Primeiro, porque Rachel Berry viria atrás da pessoa que esta supostamente apaixonada pelo seu namorado e ainda para se desculpar? E outra, ela queria se aproximar, queria acabar com a nossa rivalidade, mas porque isso?

Se conheço ela, pode ser simplesmente um plano para me tirar do caminho dela até o Finn. Mas se ela realmente quisesse uma amizade? Afinal, ela já tentou se aproximar antes, não deveria ser uma grande surpresa.

Depois de analisar as falas e expressões da menina, parei para ver as minhas. Acho que com a última frase eu posso ter me entregado um pouco, o que a Rachel iria pensar sobre isso? E se ela ligasse os pontos de vez? Mas acho que a última coisa que ela pensaria é que ex chefe da lideres de torcida sentiria alguma coisa pela líder dos losers.

Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos de lado e tentar de uma vez prestar atenção na aula, além do mais sabia que Rachel não iria desistir tão cedo do seu plano de aproximação e eu teria que mais uma vez empurra-la para longe, literalmente se for preciso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Um pouco da plot de Never been Kissed 2x06

X-X-X-X-X

**Pov Rachel**

Mesmo depois da minha aproximação não ter sido bem-vinda pela Quinn, eu vi a ótima possibilidade para uma segunda tentativa quando Mr Shue anunciou uma competição de mash ups entre as meninas e os meninos de Glee.

Quando todos estavam terminando de sair da sala do coral puxei o braço de Quinn e ela logo se virou para ver o que era.

"Quinn, eu estava pensando se talvez você quisesse me ajudar com a escolha de música pro mash up?" Estava nervosa para falar com ela como de costume, porém mais confiante do que da ultima vez.

"Hm, você não pode pedir para outra pessoa?" Notei que ela parecia um tanto... Nervosa?

"Mas pra quem mais eu pediria ajuda? Nesse nosso tempo de convivência eu pude reparar que você entende de música, não tão bem quanto eu lógico, mas é uma melhor opção que a Brittany por exemplo." E mais uma vez, sem perceber, meu ego gigante tomou o controle sobre a minha boca. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era verdade afinal de contas.

"Já que você é tão boa assim, porque não faz sozinha, Berry?" Era evidente o deboche na fala dela agora, mas eu tenho que confessar que mereci isso.

"Não era minha intenção te colocar pra baixo, pelo contrário, eu estou dizendo que reconheço que seu conhecimento pode nos ajudar a vencer os meninos nesse mash off."

"Se for para ganhar desses bobões eu posso pensar no assunto." E com isso ela se retirou da sala.

Bem, um "posso pensar" vindo de Quinn Fabray já é um passo andado, certo?

**Pov Quinn**

Mr Shue tinha acabado de liberar os alunos depois de ter passado a lição da semana. Eu estava saindo da sala quando senti alguém me puxando pelo braço, quando vi quem era não pude deixar de me arrepiar com o toque. Eu tenho que tentar me controlar melhor, mas dessa vez tinha sido pega de surpresa. O que será que ela queria afinal?

"Quinn, eu estava pensando se talvez você quisesse me ajudar com a escolha de música pro mash up?" E como eu tinha previsto, Rachel estava tentando uma aproximação novamente e por mais que eu quisesse aceitar a proposta da menina, eu ainda me sentia nervosa só de estar ao lado dela.

Perguntei se ela não poderia pedir ajuda para outra pessoa, afinal tem muitas opções no clube. Mercedes, por exemplo, seria uma ótima escolha para trabalhar com ela, além do mais as duas já são amigas, o que deixaria mais fácil ainda a colaboração.

A morena fez um daqueles seus monólogos se colocando acima de todos do coral, apesar de ter... me elogiado, talvez? Acho que Rachel Berry falando que outra pessoa daquela sala também entende de música é um elogio, certo? Apesar disso, não podia me deixar levar pela oferta, então dei mais uma das minhas repostas debochadas para ela.

Com a resposta dela veio também a certeza de que de fato ela estava me elogiando e não podia deixar isso passar, além do mais ela havia despertado meu lado competitivo, e quando Quinn Fabray entra em uma competição é para ganhar. Acabei dizendo que ia pensar no assunto, mas com certeza aceitaria a proposta no final, adoraria ver a cara dos meninos depois que acabássemos com eles.

x-x-x-x-x

Estava quase na hora da saída, avistei Rachel perto de seu armário e me aproximei devagar para não assusta-la. Quando ela reparou a minha presença logo sorriu.

Eu não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso, mas o meu era diferente, era aquele sorriso bobo de quando se esta apaixonada. Logo que reparei a minha expressão tentei ficar o mais seria possível e resolvi falar logo.

"Então, eu pensei no assunto..."

"E..." Os olhos dela brilhavam e imploravam para que eu continuasse logo a frase.

"Quando podemos começar?" Nesse momento a menina tinha um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, aquele de que esta orgulhosa de si mesma, aquele que só a Rachel tem.

"Amanhã mesmo se você estiver livre! Eu posso reservar o auditório para ensaiarmos!"

"Até amanha então." Acenei com a cabeça e continuei meu caminho até em casa pensando sobre o que me aguardaria essa semana. Não seria nada demais não é mesmo? Só eu e a Rachel trabalhando sozinhas a semana toda... Eu to perdida, onde eu fui me meter? (Afinal, sou so eu e a Rachel trabalhando juntas.. sozinhas.. a semana toda… Ai meu Deus, to perdida. Onde fui me meter?

**Pov Rachel**

Fui para a casa ansiosa aquele dia, demorei para acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo! Vou fazer um projeto do Glee Clube com ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray! Eu só espero que de tudo certo entre a gente amanhã e o resto da semana! Vou passar uma semana perto dela, preciso fazer com que ela veja que podemos ter uma boa amizade se ela permitir.

x-x-x-x-x

Como de costume cheguei um pouco antes no colégio para poder me organizar para as aulas do dia e ficar um pouco com Finn.

"Então quer dizer que a minha namorada e a minha ex se juntaram para tentar me derrotar no mash off?" Finn perguntou ainda meio confuso. As vezes ele é tão lerdinho, talvez ele esteja passando muito tempo com a Britt..

"É, Finn.. Qual a dificuldade de entender isso?" Falei já meio impaciente por estar nesse tópico há mais tempo do que pretendia. Qual era o grande problema afinal? 

"Nenhuma, só é estranho você e a Quinn juntas assim! Vocês são quase inimigas, não?" Juro que dava até para ver fumaça saindo das orelhas dele de tanto esforço que estava fazendo para raciocinar. 

"As coisas mudam.." 

"Eu só estou preocupado com você. Você sabe como a Quinn pode ser as vezes... Isso pode fazer parte de algum plano dela para me ter de volta!" Não acredito que ele realmente disse isso!

"Nem tudo gira ao seu redo sabia, Finn? E além do mais, **eu **que pedi para que ela me ajudasse!" Falei um pouco mais grossa do que pretendia, enfatizando o "eu" e me retirei antes que me estressasse mais. Meu humor tinha que estar perfeito para aguentar as patadas que eu provavelmente receberei mais tarde...

**Pov Quinn**

Já estava no final da minha aula e eu não tinha conseguido prestar atenção em nenhum professor a manhã toda, estava simplesmente muito nervosa para focar em qualquer coisa a não ser no que me aguardaria mais tarde com a Rachel.

Assim que o sinal tocou fui para o auditório onde tínhamos combinado de ensaiar. Parei na porta como se estivesse tomando coragem para encarar o que estava na minha frente. Ora, vamos logo Quinn, não é nada demais! Nada que você já não tenha encarado antes. 

Dei um longo suspiro e abri a porta para encontrar uma pequena morena tocando piano e fazendo algumas anotações em umas partituras. Fiquei um tempo observando até que ela percebeu minha presença e se levantou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eu me aproximasse.

"Hey, por um momento eu achei que você não viria..." Ela estava um pouco cabisbaixa ao dizer isso e eu me senti na obrigação de colocar um sorriso de volta naquele rosto. 

"Ei, eu não disse que viria?" Disse dando um leve sorriso que ela logo retribuiu. Me senti tão bem vendo o efeito que causei nela.

"Então eu tenho algumas ideias. Eu pensei em fazer um mash up com musicas dos anos 80, já que você já mostrou interesse antes pela época." Confesso que fiquei surpresa com isso, será que ela realmente presta atenção nas escolhas e musicas de todos no Glee Clube ou algo assim? 

"Eu realmente gosto dessa época, e principalmente das bandas de rock!" Estava mais animada do que gostaria agora.

"Bandas? Você já deve ter percebido que a minha especialidade são os musicais da Broadway, mas como você aceitou me ajudar podemos ir por ai! E ainda seria um desafio para mim! O que acha de Rolling Stones e Bon Jovi?" E a cada momento eu me surpreendi mais com ela! 

"A escolha dos grupos é simplesmente perfeita!" Estava começando a ficar mais e mais animada com essa idéia toda!

"Achei que seria uma boa escolha tanto para você quanto para mim. Já imaginava que você falaria rock, então já vim preparada! Tem alguma preferência de música deles? Eu particularmente gosto muito de Livin' on a Prayer." Quando ela falou o nome da música a minha boca se abriu como em surpresa, eu esperava uma música mais calma, como Bed of Roses, vindo dela.

"Nossa! É a minha música favorita do Bon Jovi! Eu tenho que confessar que estou realmente surpresa com você, Rachel!"

"Não deveria se surpreender, Quinn! Eu posso gostar muito de musicais, mas não é só isso que me interessa na música. Eu gosto bastante de vários grupos e cantores dessa época também." Ela sorriu com a constatação e se sentou no banco do piano com um caderno de anotações e as partituras nas mãos.

"E a cada segundo que se passa eu fico mais impressionada! Quem é você e o que fez com a irritante da Rachel Berry?" Falei em tom de brincadeira, dando uma risada que ela logo acompanhou. 

"Pode acreditar que eu sou a verdadeira Rachel Berry! Você só está surpresa porque nunca me deu a chance de te mostrar quem eu realmente sou. Eu disse que queria muito fazer esse mash up com você porque seu conhecimento nos ajudaria, mas principalmente queria que pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, Quinn..." Reparei que ela abaixou a cabeça ao falar essa ultima parte, como se estivesse insegura e nervosa.

Confesso que também estava ficando um pouco nervosa com o rumo que a conversa estava levando, mas eu também queria conhecê-la melhor, não queria que ela se sentisse insegura porque eu entendia o que ela estava dizendo. 

Me aproximei do piano, sentando no banco junto com Rachel mas mesmo assim ainda mantendo uma certa distância entre nossos corpos.

"Depois desse monólogo, tenho certeza que é mesmo você." Dei uma risada leve para tentar descontrair e continuei um pouco mais séria dessa vez "Por incrível que pareça eu estou bem de estar aqui com você e estar descobrindo essas coisas que eu nunca imaginaria."

"Agora é minha vez de perguntar quem é você!" Ela deu uma risada que eu acompanhei e respondi meio sem graça 

"Tenho meus momentos.." Ela sorriu com isso, e antes que eu pudesse me perder nele ela disse:

"Mas então, acho que é uma informação óbvia, mas para um mash up precisamos de duas músicas!" Eu ri da constatação dela é afirmei com a cabeça.

Começamos a ver várias musicas dos Rolling Stones que pudéssemos encaixar com a canção já escolhida, não demorou muito para que chegássemos em um acordo, mesmo porque nosso gosto pelos anos 80 era bem parecido, como eu pude descobrir agora.

A medida que conversávamos fui reparando como era fácil manter um diálogo com Rachel, ela era muito mais divertida do que eu podia imaginar.

Quando me dei conta estávamos bem perto uma da outra no banco, rabiscando vários papéis do caderninho dela, fazendo desenhos bobos e rindo da situação. Reparei que tinha deixado minha "barreira anti Rachel" abaixar mais do que eu queria, mas estava valendo a pena. 

Eu estava realmente me divertindo só de estar ali conversando com ela, e fazia muito tempo que eu não ficava assim com alguém. Por mais que eu tenha sentimentos por ela, eu sei que eles nunca vão ser correspondidos, e provavelmente nunca serão ditos em voz alta, então porque não te-la pelo menos como amiga? Seria melhor do que nada, não? 

Terminamos o que tínhamos que fazer pelo dia, acabamos trocando telefone para marcar outros ensaios e depois fui com um sorriso bobo no rosto até chegar em casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Pov Rachel**

Estava me preparando para dormir quando surgiu a idéia perfeita para o mash up! Eu não consegui deixar a animação de lado pensado em como as músicas se encaixariam perfeitamente juntas. Sem nem pensar duas vezes peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para o meu mais novo contato.

**Sei a música perfeita para ganhar dos meninos! - Rachel.** Enquanto esperava uma reposta fui terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas para o dia seguinte. Foi quando ouvi o toque do meu celular.

**E qual seria essa música tão perfeita?** Fiquei um pouco surpresa com a rapidez da resposta, tinha até pensado que ela iria ignorar completamente, mas depois desse dia que passamos juntas, eu estou cada vez mais confiante dessa possível amizade.

**Start Me Up! O que você acha? **Respondi ansiosa com a resposta de Quinn, rezando para que ela concordasse.

**E mais uma vez a senhorita Berry me surpreende! É realmente uma ótima escolha, Rachel.** Não pude deixar de sorrir quando li isso, mas apesar da animação precisava dormir logo, teria que acordar cedo para os meus aquecimentos vocais antes das aulas, como de costume. 

**Agradeço Quinn! E estou ansiosa para começarmos! Podemos nos encontrar amanhã depois da aula?**

**Tudo bem. Até amanha então.**

**Boa noite, Quinn :)** Mandei, logo me deitando e já imaginando o que o dia seguinte me aguardaria. 

**Boa noite, Rachel. ** E depois dessa última mensagem, fui dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

**Pov Quinn**

Estava terminando minhas lições de casa quando ouvi o toque do meu celular, logo peguei para ver o que era, quando reparei de quem era a mensagem não pude evitar um sorriso bobo que estava surgindo no meu rosto. Ela estava apenas dizendo que sabia a música certa para o mash up, e ela tinha toda razão. A música era perfeita!

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre as canções e quando podíamos ensaiar e quando recebi a ultima mensagem onde ela me desejava boa noite tinha certeza de que iria dormir muito bem depois de ler isso. Era um pequeno gesto, sou boba demais para ficar tão feliz com isso, mas não pude evitar.

x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte já estava indo para a aula quando fui parada por ninguém menos que Rachel. Acho que já é normal me arrepiar com um simples toque dela, só espero que ela não perceba isso.

"O auditório estará ocupado hoje, então vamos ensaiar na sala do Glee Club mesmo. Te vejo mais tarde." Com isso ela me deu um sorriso e saiu pelos corredores, e eu me peguei parada olhando para a menina que ia desaparecendo.

"Acho melhor você providenciar logo um babador, se não alguém pode escorregar na poça que você está deixando no chão, Quinn." Nem me importei em virar para encontrar a dona dessas doces palavras, era bem óbvio afinal de contas.

"Cala boca, Santana!" Respondi friamente, com um pouco de raiva na minha voz. 

"Ah então é verdade..." Só então virei para ver o que ela estava dizendo. 

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Respondi dessa vez um pouco nervosa, mas ainda seca.

"Não brinque comigo, Fabray! Meu gaydar nunca erra, e você não negando que estava babando pelo gnomo só me da mais certeza." Gelei ao ouvir isso, sabia que precisava tomar um pouco mais de cuidado, mas não achei que era tão fácil assim para reparar.

"Você está louca, Satan." Falei hesitante, meio insegura do que estava dizendo.

"Negue o quanto quiser, mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo... Por enquanto." Com isso dito, ela seguiu o mesmo caminho que Rachel mais cedo.

Ok, pelo menos ela não ia contar para ninguém "por enquanto", porem ela com certeza vai usar isso contra mim alguma hora, então preciso evitar ao máximo deixar Santana brava.

x-x-x-x-x

No instante em que o sinal tocou para anunciar o final da última aula me levantei o mais depressa possível, estava ansiosa para trabalhar com a Rachel de novo.

Cheguei à sala do coral e me encontrei sozinha. Talvez eu tenha sido muito apressada, ela ainda nem chegou aqui. Bem, agora só me resta sentar e esperar. Avistei a morena depois de cinco minutos que mais pareceram cinco horas.

"Ah, Quinn você já está aqui! Desculpe te fazer esperar, estava tirando minhas últimas dúvidas com o professor." Ela disse já colocando suas coisas em cima do piano e sentando no banco.

"Já escrevi alguns trechos, estava inspirada não podia deixar passar. O que você acha?" Ela falou bem animada me entregando o caderno com as anotações. Me sentei em cima do piano e comecei a ler.

"Está ficando muito bom mesmo! Mas como é um mash up vindo de Rachel Berry eu já esperava isso." Calma, eu falei isso em voz alta?

Isso soou como um flerte na minha cabeça. Tomara que ela não pire de vez agora, apenas dei uma risadinha para disfarçar o quão sem graça tinha ficado.

"Obrigada Quinn, e fico feliz que tenha gostado!" Ela respondeu corando um pouco por conta do elogio, o que não me passou despercebido. Não consegui segurar o meu sorriso vendo isso. Um silêncio que já estava ficando bem desconfortável se formou entre nós até que Rachel o cortou.

"Er, então, eu tenho mais algumas ideias, vamos começar logo?" Ela disse ainda meio sem graça por conta do ocorrido e logo pediu o caderno de volta que eu rapidamente devolvi.

"Hm, claro, vamos." Falei retomando minha postura.

Passamos um tempo nos concentrando no trabalho, fazendo anotações e dando sugestões sobre a letra e sobre a melodia. Conforme o tempo foi passando fomos esquecendo sobre meu elogio bobo e com isso fomos voltando para o estado que nós encontrávamos ontem, bem soltas perto da outra.

"Acho que já progredimos bastante hoje, a música já está

pronta! Podemos começar os ensaios amanhã para ver como ficou e ajustar algumas coisas caso for preciso." A menina disse, já um pouco cansada de ter ficado todo esse tempo escrevendo.

"Claro, mesmo lugar?"

"Aham, aqui está bom! Nossa Quinn, já são quase duas e meia!" Isso explica meu estômago roncando, pensei e como se ela tivesse lido meus pensamentos continuou "Você não quer ir me fazer companhia no almoço?" Fiquei extremamente nervosa e surpresa com o convite inesperado.

"Er... Hm... Tudo bem." Falei meio insegura e provavelmente já estava corando.

A menina apenas sorriu e entrelaçou nossos braços me levando para fora do colégio.

x-x-x-x-x

Chegamos em um pequeno restaurante/café perto do colégio, que o pessoal costumava frequentar.

"Racheeel!" Uma voz fina chamou a atenção da menina.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Ela disse bem a animada.

"Que bom te encontrar aqui com a... Quinn?" Ele disse meio confuso e surpreso.

"Hm, oi Kurt." Respondi meio sem graça.

"Nós estávamos ensaiando e acabamos tarde, então viemos almoçar aqui. Bom ver vocês, vamos combinar uma noite de karaoke depois, agora preciso ir." Rachel falou percebendo o quanto eu tinha ficado envergonhada com a situação, deu um abraço em cada um e me puxou para uma mesa.

"Porque ficou sem graça quando o Kurt mencionou você?" 

"Ainda é meio estranho eu estar almoçando com você. Digo, ontem e hoje foi bem divertido, mas ainda é algo incomum, ainda mais para as pessoas que conhecem nossa relação, não acha?" Falei tentando não me enrolar nas palavras, não queria que soasse mal e acabasse magoando a menina.

"Ah sim, acho que faz sentido." Ela falou meio cabisbaixa, ficando em silêncio meio pensativa, quando voltou a falar "Er, Quinn..." Ela deu uma pausa esperando que eu olhasse para ela. Tirei a atenção do cardápio e levantei meu rosto para que eis olhos encontrassem os dela.

"O que foi?" 

"Você tem, hm... vergonha de mim?" A menina falou hesitando um pouco, e eu não pude deixar de ficar surpresa e até um pouco magoada com a pergunta.

"Claro que não, Rachel! Eu não tenho vergonha de estar com você, é só que tudo isso ainda é novo..." Com isso a menina deu um leve sorriso, satisfeita com a resposta.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Quinn." Com isso dito ela voltou a atenção para o próprio cardápio.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e comemos em silêncio, mas um silêncio confortável dessa vez. Assim que terminamos Rachel insistiu em pagar a conta alegando que ela que tinha me chamado. Saímos do restaurante, mas paramos quando chegamos do lado de fora.

"Obrigada pelo almoço, Rachel, mas da próxima vez é por minha conta." Disse dando uma leve risada.

"Ah, então vai ter uma próxima vez?" Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Se continuarmos ensaiando até tarde, eu creio que sim. A não ser que você não tenha gostado da minha companhia." Disse num tom de brincadeira que ela logo acompanhou.

"Não queria falar nada, mas já que você tocou no assunto, poderia ter uma companhia melhor mesmo." Finge uma cara de ofendida e começamos a rir. Quando as risadas cessaram eu falei:

"Então, eu deixei o carro no colégio, você pode ir comigo até lá e eu te dou uma carona até em casa se quiser."

"Se não tiver problema para você."

"Problema nenhum." Com isso fomos caminhando até o estacionamento do colégio onde encontramos meu carro e entramos nele.

O caminho até a casa da Rachel foi quieto, ela apenas me dava instruções de como chegar e cantarolava junto com as músicas que tocavam no rádio. Encostei na calçada quando alcançamos nosso destino.

"Obrigada pela carona, Quinn." Depois de dizer isso ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu do carro. Eu provavelmente estou muito vermelha agora, e a minha pele clara não ajuda a disfarçar. Ainda estava arrepiada, me senti uma idiota quando me peguei um tempo depois ainda com a mão no lugar onde tinha recebido o beijo. Eu realmente quero tentar essa amizade, mas se continuar assim não sei se vou consegui controlar tudo o que eu sinto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Pov Quinn**

Acabei acordando antes do despertador, estava muito ansiosa para começar os ensaios com a Rachel. Tomei um banho bem demorado já que tinha tempo, coloquei um dos meus vestidos favoritos e um casaquinho como de costume e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Meu bom humor não passou despercebido pela minha mãe.

"Esse bom humor tem nome? Finn, talvez? Você voltou com ele?" Automaticamente fiz uma cara de nojo para a pergunta dela e tentei negar o mais rápido possível, mas só pela minha expressão ela já deve ter entendido porque me cortou antes mesmo deu conseguir falar.

"Essa sua cara já me diz que não é ele o sortudo" Ela disse rindo. "Então, quando eu vou poder conhecê-lo?"

"Mãe, não tem nenhum menino! Eu só acordei alegre, é proibido?"

"Não, não é proibido! Mas traga ele aqui em casa algum dia!" Eu apenas revirei os olhos e continuei tomando meu café, enquanto ela continuava rindo da situação.

Desde que voltei para casa minha, mãe tem tentando se aproximar de mim, tentando ser uma amiguinha. Eu não vou dizer que não gosto disso. Nós provavelmente estamos mais próximas do que antes, mas mesmo assim eu ainda guardo uma grande magoa de todos eles, e fico com um pé atrás de contar qualquer coisa para eles, coisas que eu imagino outros adolescentes conversando com seus pais, às vezes acabo ficando muito mal com tudo isso, mas já aprendi a lidar.

Terminei meu café e dirigi até o colégio, chegando lá um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, então fui procurar pela Rachel já que todos sabiam que ela era uma das primeiras à chegar no colégio. Encontrei ela no primeiro lugar que fui procurar: a sala do coral. 

"Já está praticando a essa hora da manhã?" A menina tomou se assustou com a presença inesperada de alguém ali e se virou ainda com a mão no peito e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Quinn, você quase me mata de susto! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?" Ela disse ainda se recuperando.

"Acabei acordando mais cedo então decidi chegar antes no colégio e te fazer companhia. Hm, claro só se você quiser..." Disse olhando para o chão, devia estar um pouco corada agora, só espero que ela não tenha percebido.

"Claro que eu quero! Já tinha terminando tudo que tinha que fazer aqui mesmo." A menina disse com um sorriso no rosto. "Ah, Quinn, meu pai não vai trabalhar hoje e é muito raro termos um almoço em família, então eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de almoçar conosco, assim poderíamos ensaiar lá em casa depois." Reparei que ela estava muito insegura ao dizer isso, e eu realmente não sabia o que responder. É claro que queria almoçar com ela de novo, mas com os pais dela também? Eles provavelmente sabem de toda nossa relação, como eles reagiriam com isso? Resolvi perguntar então.

"Mas os seus pais estão de acordo com isso?"

"Sim, eu já perguntei para eles! Então... Você vai?" Ela disse ansiosa pela resposta. Eu não sei se era proposital, mas ela estava com aquele biquinho que criança faz quando quer alguma coisa, e era a coisa mais fofa! Não tinha como dizer não para aquele biquinho.

"Está bem, eu vou!" Assim que disse isso ela começou a bater palmas como ela geralmente fazia quando conseguia a resposta que queria. Sorri com isso, era realmente uma graça.

**Pov Rachel**

Estava na sala do Glee Clube, fazendo meus aquecimentos vocais como faço toda manhã e assim que terminei fui surpreendida por uma voz vindo detrás de mim, imediatamente levei a mão ao peito, com o susto e me virei para ver quem era, eu teria sorrido ao ver que era a Quinn, mas ainda estava me recuperando. 

Ela tinha vindo dizer que tinha chegado cedo e queria me fazer companhia, reparei que ela tinha ficado bem corada após falar isso, e eu não pude deixar de dar um dos meus melhores sorrisos para ela, afinal de contas era claro que eu queria a companhia dela!

Eu estava muito feliz de ver que Quinn estava mesmo gostando de me ter por perto, gostando ao ponto de chegar mais cedo para passarmos mais tempo juntas! Ela é realmente muito fácil de interagir, pensando em como estamos agora, acho até estranho as minhas tentativas anteriores de tentar essa amizade terem falhado, mas bem, eram épocas diferentes.

Lembrei-me do que tinha falado com meus pais no dia anterior e perguntei ainda meio insegura se a menina gostaria de almoçar na minha casa com meus pais. Vi que ela ficou meio nervosa e pensativa depois que perguntei, estava me corroendo por dentro pensando que poderia ter sido meio precipitado da minha parte, quando ela finalmente falou:

"Mas os seus pais estão de acordo com isso?" Só com isso eu me dei conta que ela poderia estar nervosa por conta da presença deles, mas eles não fariam mal algum a ela. Claro que eles ainda não estão muito bem com a ideia da nossa relação agora, afinal eles sabem de todas as nossas histórias. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos e eles que sempre me ouviam e me consolavam quando eu chegava em casa ainda suja de raspadinha.

"Sim, eu já perguntei para eles! Então... Você vai?" Perguntei novamente, dessa vez fazendo biquinho para ver se funcionava tão bem quanto funciona com meus pais. E pelo visto sim porque a menina não pensou nem duas vezes antes de responder que iria. Preciso anotar que isso funciona com ela também.

x-x-x-x-x

Assim que as aulas terminaram esperei pela Quinn perto do armário dela para que pudéssemos ir juntas para minha casa. 

"Virou mascote da Fabray agora? Tá até tomando conta do armário dela." Revirei os olhos ao perceber quem estava falando comigo.

"Não sou mascote de ninguém. Só estou esperando por ela, Santana." Disse seca e direta tentando cortar a menina. 

"E posso saber por que RuPaul estaria esperando por Quinn Fabray?"

"Estamos trabalhando juntas para a tarefa do Glee Clube." Falei ignorando o apelido infame que Santana parecia adorar.

"Ah então é assim que chamam agora..." Ela disse com malícia na voz e foi embora. Essa menina só pode estar louca, como assim ela diz uma coisa dessas? Só porque ela e a Brittany fazem Deus sabe o que, não quer dizer que todo mundo precisa ser que nem elas.

"Santana estava falando com você?" Quinn se aproximou e perguntou com um certo nervosismo.

"Estava só sendo a Santana de sempre..." Respondi tentando evitar o assunto, estava um pouco irritada pela última frase que a latina tinha dito.

"Er.. O que ela disse?" A loira perguntou ainda mais nervosa do que antes.

"Nada demais, estava me provocando perguntando se tinha virado seu animal de estimação. Você está bem? Parece nervosa." Perguntei preocupada com a menina, ela perecia um pouco fora de si de tanto nervosismo.

"Ah então foi só isso?" A garota disse soltando o ar que parecia estar preso todo esse tempo, parecia aliviada agora. "Estou bem sim, só um pouco nervosa para conhecer seus pais." É fazia sentido ela estar preocupada com isso, mas pareceu que ela estava com medo do que a Santana teria falado comigo, achei melhor não insistir nisso, afinal ela provavelmente não estava confortável com o assunto.

"Então, vamos?"

"Vamos!" Ela disse e eu a acompanhei até o carro dela.

Não conversamos muito no carro, na verdade foi bem parecido com o dia anterior, mas dessa vez eu não precisei ensina-la a chegar. Fiquei apenas cantando baixinho as músicas que tocavam no rádio enquanto ela se concentrava no trânsito, não que Lima tenha muito movimento, mas ela parecia bem focada enquanto dirigia.

Quando chegamos ela estacionou o carro, mas não saiu de imediato, eu estranhei e esperei com ela dentro do carro. 

"O que houve, Quinn?" Eu perguntei olhando para a menina do meu lado que estava no seu mundinho de pensamentos como era típico dela. Ela olhou para mim e com um pouco de receio falou:

"E se eles não gostarem de mim, Rachel?" Segurei a mão dela, apertando-a um pouco para encoraja-la. 

"Eles vão gostar, eu sei que vão." Falei segura do que estava dizendo, tentando passar o máximo de confiança possível para a loira. Ela respirou fundo e saiu do carro e eu segui.

Paramos na frente da porta e eu entrelacei o braço com o de Quinn vendo que a menina ainda estava nervosa. "Pai, papai, chegamos!" Disse abrindo a porta da casa.

"Oi querida, o almoço já está quase pronto, vocês podem esperar na sala com Leroy enquanto isso." Papai disse da cozinha enquanto eu levava Quinn até a sala. 

"Pai está é a Quinn. Quinn esse é meu Pai, Leroy." Apresentei os dois e eles logo se cumprimentaram.

Ficou um silêncio um tanto quanto desconfortável na sala, eu estava sentada no sofá do lado da Quinn enquanto meu pai estava na poltrona de frente para nós. Dei graças Deus que o almoço ficou pronto logo e assim que fomos chamados guiei a convidada até a sala de jantar.

"Então estrelinha, como vai a lição do Glee?" Hiram disse puxando assunto depois de todos estarem sentados e já se servindo.

"Muito bem, Papai! Quinn realmente é ótima com mash ups!" Disse sorrindo para a menina que estava do meu lado. Ela retribuiu o sorriso ainda sem olhar muito para os adultos na mesa e disse:

"Na verdade a Rachel é muito melhor, eu só estou dando algumas ideias."

"Fico feliz de estar indo tudo bem. Queremos saber o resultado desse mash up depois." Hiram disse sorrindo para nós.

**Pov Quinn**

Estávamos no carro a caminho da casa de Rachel, eu não conseguia parar de pensar se Santana tinha dito só aquilo mesmo para a menina do meu lado. Era típico da Santana provocar assim as pessoas. Além do mais, ela não entregaria assim o que sabia, ela com certeza iria usar para algum tipo de chantagem. E provavelmente se a latina tivesse falado algo, Rachel estaria agindo diferente comigo né? É, eu acho que sim. Preciso parar de pensar nisso, tenho outro problema agora: os pais da Rachel.

Chegando na casa dela estacionei o carro mas não tive coragem de sair, a menina do meu lado logo percebeu e pegou a minha mão, apertando-a como um incentivo. Não pude deixar de arrepiar com o toque, confesso que só com isso eu já estava muito menos nervosa, ela conseguia me passar tanta segurança.

Disse que estava com medo dos pais dela não gostarem de mim e com a resposta dela eu me senti pronta para ir até lá. Paramos na porta onde ela entrelaçou nossos braços para entrarmos. É impressionante como esses pequenos gestos dela me fazem ficar tão feliz e segura.

Sentamos na sala com Leroy enquanto esperávamos o almoço. Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou nos observando. Quando o almoço finalmente ficou pronto Rachel me levou até a sala de jantar onde nos servimos e Hiram tentou puxar assunto enquanto Leroy ainda nos observava sem dizer nada. Me senti em um daqueles filmes que tem o policial bonzinho e o mal. Hiram parecia tão simpático e carinhoso, enquanto Leroy parecia me julgar a cada gesto e palavra minha.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, Rachel pediu licença e foi ao banheiro. Eu estava começando a ficar desesperada com a ideia de ficar sozinha com os pais dela.

"Então Quinn, sabemos das suas histórias com a nossa filha." Leroy começou, e eu engoli seco com isso.

"Queremos dizer que apoiamos a amizade de vocês, contanto que você não quebre o coração da nossa estrelinha." Hiram continuou, dando até um leve sorriso. 

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu realmente não pretendo machuca-la." Disse um pouco mais aliviada e o mais sincera possível, afinal eu realmente não pretendia fazer nada para magoa-la.

"Só quero que saiba que se acontecer alguma coisa com ela..." Leroy era definitivamente o policial mal. Hiram deu um olhar de repreendimento.

"O que meu marido está querendo dizer é que todos merecem uma segunda chance, até você Quinn, mas não achamos que se fizer algo com a Rachel de novo ela se recuperará tão fácil." Ele deu um sorriso meio triste para mim e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, sem saber o que responder e logo depois Rachel apareceu na porta. Salva pelo gongo.

"Então vamos, Quinn?" Pedi licença e me levantei rapidamente seguindo a morena em direção ao seu quarto. Assim que chegamos ela fechou a porta e sentou na sua cama, eu sentei na cadeira que tinha perto de uma escrivaninha. 

"Não temos muito o que fazer hoje, só precisamos fazer os últimos ajustes para depois mostrarmos para as outras meninas e começarmos os ensaios oficiais. Além do mais perdemos uma boa parte da tarde lá embaixo." Assim que ela falou isso reparei que já eram 15 horas. O tempo tinha passado bem rápido, tirando essa última parte somente com os pais dela.

"Então vamos começar logo!" Rachel concordou com a cabeça e pegou seu caderninho.

Começamos a cantar a música, fazendo pequenas mudanças aqui e ali e sempre reiniciando para ver se tinha ficado bom. Ficamos um bom tempo só fazendo isso, quando finalmente terminamos já eram 17:30.

"Ficou muito boa! Vamos acabar com os meninos!" Rachel falou animada finalmente percebendo a hora. "Quinn, já está tarde. Você avisou para sua mãe que ficaria aqui?" Só quando ela falou isso que eu me toquei que realmente não tinha avisado para ela. Judy ia me encher de perguntas e ia fazer piadinhas sobre o tal "menino novo" que ela tanto falou de manhã. Mal sabe ela... 

"Agora que você falou... Eu esqueci completamente, mas eu explico, ela não vai se importar." Disse sabendo que ela realmente não ia.

"Espero não causar problemas para você."

"Não vai, não se preocupe. Mas acho melhor eu ir, além do mais daqui a pouco começa a escurecer e eu não gosto de dirigir no escuro." Disse um pouco triste por ter que ir embora, a cada dia estava ficando mais agradável ficar ao lado da Rachel.

"Tudo bem então, eu te levo até a porta" Ela disse com um sorriso triste, parecia um pouco mal pela minha ida também. Descemos as escadas e ela abriu a porta para mim me abraçando em seguida. Não esperava pelo abraço, mas sorri com o ato e retribui. Acho que ficamos um pouco mais tempo do que o necessário abraçadas, então eu afastei nossos corpos relutantemente. Já mencionei que não consigo deixar de me arrepiar com os toques dela?

"Até amanhã Q. Me avise quando chegar em casa para eu saber que chegou bem." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Vou avisar, pode deixar. Até mais." Com isso fui em direção ao meu carro. Dirigi até em casa com um sorriso no rosto. Tirando o momento um tanto assustador com os pais da Rachel o dia tinha sido muito bom. 

x-x-x-x-x

**Acabei de chegar. Obrigada pelo almoço, estou te devendo dois agora. Hahaha :)** Enviei assim que cheguei em casa.

**Hahaha vou cobrar um dia!** Ela rapidamente respondeu e com isso fui procurar pela minha mãe na mansão Fabray.

"Mãe?" Chamei por ela entrando em seu quarto depois de bater.

"Quinnie! Onde você estava?" Ela disse um pouco preocupada, mas logo a expressão dela mudou "Aposto que o menino novo é o responsável por isso." Ela deu um sorrisinho como se tivesse me flagrado, revirei os olhos para isso.

"Eu já disse que não tem nenhum menino... Eu estava na casa da Rachel fazendo uma lição para o Glee Clube." 

"Rachel?" Ela disse estranhando. "Bem, fico feliz que você esteja fazendo mais amizades além da Santana e da Brittany." Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Depois dessa conversa esperamos um pouco o meu pai chegar para podermos jantar e então finalmente fui ter meu tão esperando descanso. Tinha acordado cedo e a tarde tinha sido cansativa, estava louca para chegar logo na minha cama. E assim que eu deitei apaguei pensando em como esses últimos dias estavam sendo bons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Pov Quinn**

No dia seguinte chamamos todas as meninas para mostrarmos a música. Todas gostaram e elogiaram, e acabamos marcando de começar os ensaios no mesmo dia por conta do entusiasmo delas.

No final da aula fui direto para o auditório onde tínhamos marcado, porém percebi que tinha sido a primeira a chegar. Não demorou muito parar perceber alguém entrando no lugar, e logo abri um sorriso pensando ser a Rachel afinal essa menina nunca se atrasava para nada. Assim que a figura foi se aproximando meu sorriso foi desaparecendo ao perceber que não era a morena que eu queria. 

"O que foi Fabray? Decepcionada por não ser sua namoradinna?" E claro que essas doces palavras só poderiam ser da mais simpática latina de todas.

"Ela não é minha namorada, Santana." Falei revirando os olhos, já estava de saco cheio dessas brincadeirinhas vindo dela. Além do mais, pela conversa que tivemos outro dia, eu tinha certeza que a latina sabia sobre meus sentimos pela Rachel, então não tinha nem como eu ter ficado nervosa por ter sido descoberta e sabia que ela não entregaria uma informação dessas de bandeja.

"Mas você quer. Inclusive vocês fizeram o mash up juntas, não?" Ela disse dando um sorriso malicioso. Ouvimos vozes se aproximando e percebemos que o resto das meninas entrava no auditório. Ainda bem, não estava afim de ter que aguentar esse joguinho da Santana agora.

A menina deu um sorrisinho cínico para mim e foi em direção à Brittany, que a recebeu com um abraço. Essa menina é maluca, ela passa tanto tempo implicando comigo por gostar da Rachel, mas ela mesma está perdidamente apaixonada pela Britt, qualquer um com olhos consegue ver como a loira tem essa menina nas mãos, e mesmo assim Santana não admite.

Eu não sei se é pelo fato de Brittany estar com o Artie agora ou se a latina tem medo do que os outros vão pensar ou se vão tratá-la diferente. Se for a segunda opção eu realmente entendo, porque estou nessa posição agora, mas se for só pelo Artie... Não acho que Britt trocaria alguém, ela não seria capaz de magoar alguém de propósito, mas ela se da tão melhor com a latina.

Santana pode passar o dia todo me infernizando, chantageando e tudo mais, porém ela sempre foi uma boa amiga quando precisei dela, e eu realmente queria que ela tivesse a coragem de se assumir, ficar com o amor da vida dela, da para ver o quanto essas duas são loucas uma pela outra.

Olha eu aqui pensando em como a Santana deveria deixar o medo de lado se eu mesma não o faço. Mas nesse caso é diferente né? Ela sabe que o amor dela é correspondido, eu nem tenho uma amizade propriamente dita com a menina que eu gosto. Além do mais é muito mais fácil falar do que fazer.

x-x-x-x-x

Começamos os ensaios com as meninas em uma quarta-feira, e ensaiamos o resto dos dias depois da aula, já que o mash off seria na segunda.

Durante esses dias não tive um contato tão grande com a Rachel, estávamos todas focadas na lição do Glee Clube, e esse era basicamente o único tempo que passávamos juntas, mas mesmo assim não estávamos sozinhas. Tiveram algumas conversas pequenas entre uma aula e outra quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores também, mas nada demais.

**Pov Rachel**

Era uma da tarde de sábado quando cheguei em casa das minhas aulas de dança. Tomei um bom banho e depois fui almoçar. Estava sozinha em casa, pois meus pais não haviam folga nesse fim de semana. 

Fiquei um tempo no meu quarto terminando os deveres que tinham passado para casa, era uma quantidade bem pequena de lição, então logo acabei. Não demorou muito para me sentir entendida, afinal não havia mais nada para fazer por hoje e não tinha ninguém comigo, pensei em ligar para meu namorado, mas ele tinha treino de futebol hoje, e não sairia tão cedo. Foi quando me lembrei de Quinn. Quase não passei tempo com ela essa semana, talvez pudesse convida-la para fazermos algo?

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei meu celular e liguei para Quinn.

"_Alô, Rachel?_" A menina disse do outro lado da linha, parecia feliz e surpresa pelo tom de voz.

"_Oi Quinn, eu queria saber se você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa hoje?_" Ainda bem que estávamos pelo telefone, porque estava muito sem graça para chamá-la para sair.

"_Eu estava indo caminhar no parque agora, se você quiser me acompanhar..._" Ela mal terminou a frase e eu já respondi.

"_Claro, eu adoraria! Te encontro daqui a vinte minutos lá, ok?_" Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto e já indo em direção ao meu armário separar alguma roupa adequada. 

"_Tudo bem, te espero lá então._" Com isso desligamos e fui me trocar. Ela havia dito que ia caminhar, então optei por um short de ginástica preto e uma camisa branca larguinha. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado e sai de casa deixando um bilhete para meus pais caso demorasse mais do que o esperado.

O parque ficava perto da minha casa então acabei indo a pé mesmo. Assim que cheguei avistei a loira sentada no banco logo na entrada, ela estava distraída mexendo no celular, então resolvi brincar com ela.

Caminhei para traz do banco sem fazer muito barulho para que ela não me visse e assim que cheguei atrás dela segurei em seus ombros dando uma sacudida e fazendo um "Boo!" Com isso a menina deu um gritinho e colocou a mão no peito se virando para mim e logo dando um suspiro aliviada. Eu não consegui me conter e comecei a rir bastante.

"Você é louca!" Ela falou se recompondo do susto e me dando um tapinha no ombro, o que só me fez rir mais ainda e ela logo me acompanhou. Quando as risadas cessaram, ela se levantou do banco e eu que ainda me encontrava atrás do mesmo fui até a Quinn para cumprimenta-la.

Assim que fui para frente dela, a menina parou e pareceu que ela estava... me secando? Não, eu só posso estar louca! Mesmo não tendo certeza eu não consegui deixar de corar. A menina sacudiu de leve a cabeça como se estivesse voltando para a realidade.

"Er... Vamos?" Ela disse logo se virando e andando na frente, ela parecia bem sem graça agora, o que só aumenta mais a minha dúvida. Será que Quinn Fabray estaria mesmo secando a loser Rachel Berry? Mas calma, eu sou uma menina e até onde eu sei, ela só teve namorados. Ela até ficou grávida, pelo amor de Deus! Isso deve ser só coisa da sua cabeça, Barbra.

**Pov Quinn**

Estava me arrumando para ir caminhar no parque como geralmente faço aos sábados quando ouço o meu celular tocar. Assim que vejo o nome da pessoa que está do outro lado da linha abro um enorme sorriso. Rachel havia me ligado para saber se eu não gostaria de sair com ela, nesse momento o sorriso do meu rosto triplicou de tamanho. Perguntei se ela não queria me acompanhar no parque e ela logo aceitou e assim desligamos.

Morava a uns dois quarteirões do parque então sempre ia a pé mesmo. Cheguei bem rápido e me sentei em um banco logo na frente para que a morena pudesse me ver ao chegar. 

Senti meu telefone vibrar e logo vi uma mensagem de Brittany 

**Hey Q, estava pensando em fazer uma tarde da Trindade Profana como nos velhos tempos, você topa?** Sorri com a mensagem, Britt sempre foi uma menina muito carinhosa, ingênua e bondosa, não era a toa que Santana era apaixonada por ela. 

**Não posso hoje, B.** Me senti mal de não poder sair com elas, na verdade me senti mal pela loira, porque ultimamente a Santana estava insuportável com essa história da Rachel, então nesse momento não estava com vontade de sair com ela.

**Mas porque não? Você está brigada com a Santana? :(** Sempre adorei esse lado da Britt que se preocupa com todos, ainda mais quando éramos eu e a latina. Aliás sempre que nós brigávamos Brittany era como uma mediadora, tentando nos botar para fazer as pazes e tudo mais.

**Não é isso. É que eu já combinei de sair com a Rach hoje, mas podemos marcar outro dia, B!**

**Fico feliz de estarem tão amigas, você parece se importar bastante com ela :) Eu vou falar com a San para marcamos outro dia! Mande um beijo para a a Rachel, Q!** Sorri com essa mensagem, assim que terminei de ler senti alguém me sacudindo e um barulho. Meu coração foi a mil, só quando eu me virei para ver quem era que eu soltei o ar que nem reparei que estava segurando.

Me levantei do banco e ela veio para a minha frente, assim que a vi fiquei hipnotizada, ela vestia um short que não cobria quase nada, eu devo ter ficado um bom tempo olhando aquelas pernas maravilhosas dela, e para completar estava com um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado, o que a deixava bem sexy.

Eu já devia estar quase babando quando me toquei aonde estava é com quem estava, sacudi um pouco a cabeça tentando deixar meus pensamentos cheios de luxúria de lado. Graças a Deus estávamos no parque porque se estivéssemos em algum lugar fechado eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar.

"Er... Vamos?" Falei logo me virando para andar, se continuasse de frente para ela, certamente voltaria a babar.

Andamos bastante até chegarmos em um tipo de parquinho para crianças. Nessa parte o chão era de areia, tinha dois balanços, algumas gangorras, um escorrega e uma espécie de casa na árvore. Me sentei em um balanço e dei um sorriso para Rachel que entendeu o recado e se sentou no do lado.

"Quando éramos pequenas, vínhamos sempre aqui" Disse olhando para o chão dando um sorriso fraco, me lembrando dessa época e s mensagens que havia trocada a pouco tempo com B.

"Você, Santana e Brittany?" Ela disse se balançando para trás e para frente de leve, ainda mantinha os pés no chão, e me olhava agora para que eu continuasse.

"Sim. Aqui que nasceu a Trindade Profana." Falei agora olhando para ela.

"Vocês ainda veem aqui?"

"É bem raro virmos todas juntas. Eu venho quase todo sábado correr ou caminhar nesse parque, e sempre paro aqui quando quero pensar em algo ou apenas ficar sozinha." Quando falei isso ela parecia pensativa quando finalmente disse:

"Não é a mesma coisa né?" Ela me deu um sorriso meio triste e eu entendi que ela se referia a mim e as meninas, então retribui o mesmo sorriso.

"Não. Éramos tão próximas, ainda somos, mas mudamos tanto, principalmente Santana. Eu não sei de onde veio toda essa raiva dela, sabe?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, se virando para o chão agora.

"Eu acho que talvez ela só esteja com medo. Eu não a conheço como você, mas parece que ela tem medo de ser quem ela realmente é, e essa pose durona e amedrontadora pode ser como uma proteção para ela."

"Eu já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade antes, mas às vezes é difícil pensar que Santana Lopez tem medo de alguma coisa, não é mesmo?" Disse dando uma risadinha meio forçada que ela correspondeu.

"Eu sei que não deveria me meter nisso, mas vocês ainda são amigas, e como a situação dela envolve diretamente a Brittany ela não deve falar com ela sobre isso. Talvez se ela pudesse apenas ter alguém para encorajá-la..." Voltei a olhar para o chão essa hora e dei um longo suspiro. 

"É como você disse, ainda somos amigas, mas hoje em dia é diferente." Dei uma pausa e voltei a olhar para a morena do meu lado que não tirava os olhos de mim e com isso me encorajava a continuar falando. "Sei que elas ainda estarão lá quando eu precisar, mas às vezes sinto que não pertenço mais ao grupo, que agora não é mais a Trindade Profana e sim apenas Brittana." Disse fazendo aspas em "Brittana" e me virando para o chão novamente. "Eu... Me sinto sozinha às vezes, sabe?"

Nesse momento ela colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. Meu coração estava disparado com esse ato. "Ei, mas não vai mais se sentir sozinha, eu vou estar aqui para você agora." Assim que ela disse isso dei o meu mais sincero sorriso. Ela se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo e com isso ela me abraçou, eu me senti tão segura em seus braços, e a tristeza que tinham vindo com as lembranças passaram, eu estava tão bem ali, mas infelizmente ela separou nossos corpos, sorrindo para mim.

**Pov Rachel**

Caminhamos pelo parque e Quinn parou em um tipo de área para criança, se sentando em um balanço enquanto em me sentava no outro que tinha ao lado. Assim que fizemos isso reparei que sua expressão havia mudado, ela parecia meio triste agora. 

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio quando ela começou a falar que vinha aqui com Britt e Santana quando eram pequenas, então entendi o porque da tristeza. Ela passou a falar da relação dela com as meninas e o quanto elas tinham mudado. Parecia que a cada palavra que saia de sua boca ela ia ficando mais frágil e vulnerável.

Assim que ela disse que era como se ela não estivesse mais no grupo e que se sentia sozinha, eu precisei tomar uma atitude para deixar ela saber que não estaria mais. Levantei o rosto dela fazendo ela manter seus olhos nos meus e disse:

"Ei, mas não vai mais se sentir sozinha, eu vou estar aqui para você agora." Com essa frase pude ver o sorriso dela voltar, me levantei e ela fez o mesmo e assim a abracei. Tentei passar o máximo de segurança possível para ela, não queria que ela se sentisse sozinha, ela não deveria, ela tem a mim agora. Eu sei que não sou a Britt muito menos a Santana, e nenhuma cheerio ou algo assim, mas eu estava ali com ela.

Quando nos soltei do abraço voltamos a andar, voltando para a entrada do parque, a mesma onde a encontrei quando cheguei.

"Hm, Rachel eu posso te levar em casa?" Perguntou ainda meio insegura e eu com um sorriso respondi. 

"Claro que pode!" Com isso ela me olhou e sorriu. 

O caminho até a minha casa foi em silêncio, mas não um silêncio incômodo. Quinn ainda parecia estar no seu próprio mundinho e eu ainda estava processando o jeito que a loira se abriu para mim. Sei que Quinn é um pessoa fechada, então fiquei feliz dela ter desabafado comigo, ela não se importou de me mostrar seu lado frágil e eu realmente não esperava por isso, pelo menos não tão cedo.

Chegamos na porta da minha casa e paramos, ela olhou um pouco para mim e parecia que estava tentando ganhar coragem para falar alguma coisa. 

"Obrigada Rachel." Ela finalmente disse olhando para mim ainda meio envergonhada ou insegura, não sabia ao certo. Dei um enorme sorriso para ela.

"Não precisa agradecer, Quinn. Amigas são para isso." Percebi que o sorriso no rosto dela duplicou de tamanho com isso.

"Somos amigas então?"

"Você que me diz, somos?"

"Definitivamente." Ela disse sorrindo e eu a abracei. Ficamos um tempo abraçadas, senti que dessa vez ela me apertava um pouco mais forte do que mais cedo, como se tentasse dizer o quanto estava agradecida. Ela separou nossos corpos e me deu um beijo na bochecha dizendo: 

"Nos falamos mais tarde, Rach." Eu concordei com a cabeça ainda com meu sorriso no rosto e ela se foi. Entrei em casa e fui direto para o banho e depois jantar sozinha, já que meus pais ainda não haviam chegado, assim que terminei deitei na minha cama e comecei a pensar sobre a tarde de hoje.

Tinha sido estranho ver a ex capitã das cheiros, garota mais bonita e popular do colégio, tão vulnerável daquele jeito, mas minha visão sobre Quinn estava começando a mudar, ela era sim tudo isso, mas sabia que ela também era uma das pessoas mais sinceras e gentis que eu já tinha conhecido.

Embora tivesse ficado com o coração na mão de vê-la daquele jeito, achei ao mesmo tempo confortante por saber que ela confia em mim. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo toque do meu celular. 

**Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. Eu realmente gostei de ter passado com você :)** Minha felicidade só aumentou nesse momento e rapidamente respondi.

**Obrigada você! Se quiser companhia para suas próximas caminhadas já sabe! ;)**

**Hahaha não vou me esquecer! Boa noite, Rachel. Até segunda!**

**Boa noite, Q! Até lá!** Com isso fui dormir com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo que tinha uma nova amiga, e mais feliz ainda por ela ser Quinn Fabray.

**Pov Quinn**

Quando estávamos saindo do parque perguntei se poderia levar Rachel até em casa e ela aceitou animada. Assim que chegamos em sua porta ficamos em silêncio, eu estava tentando arranjar coragem para agradecê-la. E quando finalmente consegui falar, ela não podia ter dado uma resposta melhor, disse que amigas eram para isso e eu logo concordei quando ela perguntou se éramos mesmo amigas.

Ela me abraçou e eu não pude deixar de apertá-la um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Queria que ela entendesse que eu também estaria ali para ela, que eu realmente a considerava uma amiga e que estava muito agradecida por esses dias que passamos juntas.

Quando nos separamos dei um beijo na sua bochecha, o contato dos meus lábios com a sua pele me fez arrepiar um pouco, mas acho que ela não reparou. Fui embora com um sorriso no rosto até em casa. Chegando lá tomei banho e esperei meus pais para jantar como de costume. 

Estava na sala depois de comer, a tv estava ligada mas não estava prestando atenção, não conseguia tirar a tarde de hoje da cabeça. Eu não entendia, sempre fui uma pessoa tão fechada, como que em pouquíssimo tempo essa menina consegue fazer com que eu abaixe minhas barreiras assim? Não estou reclamando, na verdade estou feliz por isso, fazia muito tempo que eu não conversava com alguém desse jeito, que eu não mostrava esse meu lado para alguém, e eu confiava em Rachel.

Peguei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para ela agradecendo o dia e dizendo que tinha gostado de passar com ela, a menina logo respondeu me agradecendo também e se oferecendo para me acompanhar em outras caminhadas. Lógico que eu ia aceitar, como recusar uma oferta dessas? Ainda mais se ela fosse sempre usar roupas como as de hoje. E ela ainda mandou uma carinha piscando no final, achei engraçado, porque se tinha uma coisa que eu havia aprendido com Santana Lopez é que essas carinhas podem ter duplo sentido. Ri de mim mesma, quem dera tivesse nesse caso. Desejei boa noite, ela retribuiu e assim eu fui dormir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo sabendo quer agora era oficialmente amiga de Rachel Berry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Pov Quinn**

Segunda-feira tinha chegado e era o dia do mash off, eu estava muito confiante, tínhamos feito um ótimo trabalho com a música e ensaiado bastante. Duvido que os meninos consigam ganhar.

Era hora do intervalo e eu estava indo para o refeitório quando vi Rachel acenando para ir me sentar na mesa com ela, sorri e fui em direção a ela. Sentei ao lado de Rachel e senti o olhar de julgamento do Finn que estava sentando na frente da menina, o ignorei completamente.

"Bom dia, **amiga.**" Rachel falou enfatizando a última palavra, eu sorri com isso.

"Oi, **amiga.**" respondi enfatizando a palavra também e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Nesse momento reparei que o olhar do Finn tinha um pouco de raiva, provavelmente ele estava desconfiado das minhas intenções, achando que eu estaria armando algo contra a Rachel. Não o culpo, afinal isso era realmente novo e diferente.

"Então, pronta para acabar com os meninos?" A morena me perguntou bastante animada e olhando para Finn continuou "Sem ofensas, amor." Só de ouvir ela chamando esse bobão de "amor" eu me senti mal, meu estômago revirou. Senti ódio do menino e inveja por tê-la só para ele. 

"Não estou ofendido, porque vocês não vão nos ganhar." Ele disse com aquele sorrisinho típico dele. Minha vontade de vencer só aumentou com isso, precisava esfregar minha vitória na cara desse idiota.

"Veremos..." Foi tudo o que eu disse antes de me levantar da mesa e sair.

x-x-x-x-x

O coral seria agora e como combinado as meninas seriam as primeiras a se apresentar, então assim que tocou o sinal fomos nos trocar para a performance.

_Start me up!_

_We're half way there_

_Livin on a prayer_

_Start me up!_

_We'll make it, I swear_

_Livin on a prayer_

Já estávamos na metade da apresentação e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da Rachel, eu precisava agradecer a Tina pelo figurino depois. Deus, essa mulher vai acabar me matando, ela está maravilhosa e essa coreografia não ajudava!

Os meninos não paravam de gritar, estavam praticamente babando o que só nos deixou mais confiantes.

_Livin on a prayer _

_You got to start me up!_

Terminamos de cantar, eles aplaudiram bastante e o Mr Shue como sempre soltou um "Bom trabalho, pessoal!" e bateu na mão de todas nós, típico dele.

Estávamos esperando os meninos entrarem, me sentei do lado de Rachel para assistir e notei que Santana nos olhava com aquele sorrisinho malicioso dela.

Eles entraram cada um com smoking azul marinho, calça social preta e gravata borboleta também preta e começaram a cantar um mash up de Stop, in the name of love com Free your mind. Achei extremamente clichê e a coreografia só reforçava esse meu pensamento.·.

Terminando, Mr Shue os parabenizou e bateu na mão de cada um, assim como fez conosco.

"Então, Mr Shue, pode acabar logo com isso e dizer que nós vencemos?" Santana falou confiante.

"É, Mr Shue! Acabe com a alegria da Satan e fale que nós acabamos com elas!" Dessa vez foi Artie que disse. Santana olhou furiosa para o menino, ela o fuzilava com os olhos. Logo quem foi implicar com a latina...

"Calma, calma, pessoal! Finn, que rufem os tambores!" Will disse e logo foi atendido, assim que o som da bateria acabou ele disse animado "Os dois ganharam!"

"Quer dizer que somos todos perdedores?" Brittany perguntou, claramente confusa.

Começou uma discussão na sala, ninguém aceitaria aquilo tão fácil, afinal ambas as equipes se dedicaram, para ninguém ganhar?

"Ei!" Will gritou para chamar a atenção de todos. "Essa tarefa era para despertar o lado competitivo de vocês, e claramente essa parte foi feita. Precisamos dessa garra agora, as Sectionals são daqui a algumas semanas e temos que dar tudo de nós!"

Com isso dito paramos de brigar. Embora ainda estivéssemos bravos por não ter tido um ganhador, Mr Shue estava certo, se teve uma coisa que aprendi com Sue na minha época de cheerio é que precisávamos de foco e determinação para ganharmos.

Fui arrumar as minhas coisas para ir embora quando avistei uma baixinha passando por mim, joguei tudo no armário de qualquer jeito e a alcancei.

"Hey, Rach!" Ela se virou para mim, percebi que ela estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos. "Você está bem?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." Ela disse com a voz fraca, o que fez meu coração se quebrar.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Agora não..." Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados. 

"Eu posso pelo menos te levar para casa? Não quero você andando nesse estado pela rua." Eu estava realmente preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu adoraria. Obrigada, Quinn." Ela falou em um fio de voz, detestava ver Rachel assim, eu ficava triste por ela.

Entrelacei nossos braços e apertei um pouco o dela como um sinal de apoio. Logo chegamos no carro eu abri a porta para ela entrar e depois fui para o meu lado.

O caminho até a casa da morena foi silencioso como sempre, e dessa vez até mais, porque nem cantarolando ela estava. Chegamos em frente e eu encostei o carro, mas Rachel não desceu, ela estava praticamente imóvel, até que finalmente ela se virou para mim e ainda bem baixo falou:

"Quinn... Será que você poderia me fazer companhia essa tarde? Meus pais não estão em casa, e eu não queria ficar sozinha. Eu vou entender se você tiver outras coi-" Ela estava meio nervosa falando, dava para ver o quanto ela não queria ficar desacompanhada. Eu logo a cortei.

"É claro que eu fico, Rachel. Não se preocupe, mesmo se eu tivesse algo eu desmarcaria, sei que você precisa de um amigo agora." Ela deu um sorriso fraco e eu estacionei o carro, saindo dele e indo ajudar a menina a sair também.

Entramos em casa e eu apenas a segui para dentro de seu quarto, chegando lá, ela sentou em sua cama e eu fiz o mesmo, me colocando perto dela.

"Eu sei que você disse que não queria falar, mas ajuda colocar para fora, e eu não vou te julgar nem nada, você pode confiar em mim, Rach." Comecei dizendo ainda meio insegura, mas eu não queria que ela continuasse se sentindo mal assim. Percebi que ela estava meio pensativa, então ela deu um longo suspiro.

"Eu briguei com o Finn." Ela começou, olhando para as suas mãos. Eu olhava pacientemente esperançosa ela continuar. "Depois do mash off, nós estávamos conversando sobre os resultados e ele disse que claramente os meninos tinham ganhado, porque eles são melhores que as meninas em qualquer coisa que fazem." Ela parou novamente e olhou para mim, que continuava com os olhos fixos nela.

"Então eu disse algumas verdades para ele, dei exemplo de várias vezes que fomos melhores que eles, e acabei me exaltando e falando de nós." Dessa vez eu pude ver ela estava se segurando para não chorar, então cheguei um pouco mais perto e passei um dos braços por volta dela, como um semi abraço, já que estávamos de lado uma para outra, ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco com isso e voltou a contar.

"Disse que ele nunca sairia daqui, que mesmo eu sendo uma mulher eu chegaria muito mais longe que ele, que eu tenho força de vontade e tenho coragem para lutar pelo que eu quero, e ele mesmo sendo um homem é um covarde por não se permitir sonhar em ser algo maior e só se acomodar aqui." Ela começou a chorar essa hora, eu apertei mais o braço que estava ao redor dela é cheguei mais perto e assim que fiz isso ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Ele ficou tão bravo e magoado, ele só olhou para mim e eu pude ver que ele tinha lágrima nos olhos, ele saiu chutando tudo pela frente e sem falar mais nada." Virei de frente para ela dessa vez dando um abraço de verdade, que ela apertou mais e se permitiu chorar. Tentava acalmar ela com um cafuné na cabeça ainda abraçada com ela. Ficamos um tempo assim e quando as lágrimas pararam ela voltou a falar:

"Foi algo idiota para se brigar, mas eu não suporto machismo e estava surpresa com o que ele havia dito, e acabei não me controlando e falando o que não deveria. Aliás eu sou mestra nisso..." Rachel ainda estava triste ao dizer isso, estava com os olhos inchados por conta do choro, mas ela parecia um pouco mais leve.

"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso forçado. "Ele te ama." Dessa vez eu que abaixei a cabeça, não estava acreditando que tinha falado aquilo, mas eu queria mais do que tudo acalma-la, estava me matando ver Rachel assim.

O meu ódio por esse menino aumentava a cada dia, se ele não tivesse aberto aquela boca para falar merda, ela não estaria aqui assim. E ouvi-la desabafar sobre o namorado dela, sendo que tenho sentimentos por ela também, não era fácil, mas agora estava pensando no bem estar dela, ela precisava de uma amiga, e eu tinha que estar aqui para ela, tinha que deixar meus sentimentos de lado para ajudá-la.

"Que tal você pegar um dos seus musicais para nós vermos? Isso deve te animar, não?" Ela concordou com a cabeça, se levantou pegando o dvd de Funny Girl, colocando no aparelho e voltou para a cama, dessa vez se deitando perto de mim. 

O filme já devia estar na metade e eu não tinha prestado atenção em nada, só conseguia olhar a menina que agora estava deitada com a cabeça nas minhas pernas enquanto eu fazia cafuné em seus cabelos. Parecia que o musical estava realmente alegrando ela, pois volta e meia ela gargalhava com alguma cena e cantarolava as canções e eu abria um largo sorriso quando isso acontecia.

O dvd terminou e eu queria ter certeza que ela já estava melhor antes de voltar para casa, então puxei um assunto qualquer e ficamos conversando um pouco mais de meia hora, não falamos nada demais, apenas coisas do colégio e cometamos sobre as Sectionals, até dar a hora deu partir. Ela me levou até a porta, chegando lá ela me abraçou forte e eu retribui. 

"Obrigada, Quinn." Ela falou baixo no meu ouvido enquanto ainda estávamos abraçadas, o que me fez arrepiar. Separei nossos corpos, dei um beijo em sua bochecha sorrindo para ela e fui para o meu carro.

Apesar de ter passado o dia ouvindo Rachel falar sobre o Finn e vê-la naquele estado, uma coisa que me deixou feliz com tudo isso foi ver que ela confia em mim. A amizade dela esta se tornando tão importante para mim, por mais que as vezes eu tenha que deixar meus sentimentos de lado, eu não quero perder isso que estamos construindo.

**Pov Rachel**

Os dois grupos tinham acabado de se apresentar, fui em direção ao meu namorado dei um selinho nele e nós dirigimos para o meu armário.

"Você sabe que nós ganhamos, né?" Ele disse enquanto esperava eu acabar de arrumar minhas coisas. Eu ri, fechei meu armário e me virei para ele.

"Isso é uma piada?" Ele continuou olhando para mim o que me fez perceber que ele estava extremamente serio. "Porque você acha isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Pelo simples fato de sermos homens. Está no nosso DNA ser melhor que vocês, somos o sexo forte. Conseguimos fazer tudo melhor." A cada palavra que saia da boca dele a minha raiva aumentava. Como ele podia estar falando uma coisa dessas? Ele era um pouco machista às vezes, mas isso era ridículo. 

"Por favor, Finn, você nem sabe o que é DNA." Falei já sem paciência.

"Claro que eu sei, Rachel. Você só esta dizendo isso porque sabe que o que disse é verdade!" Ele falou como se fosse óbvio, o que só me fez ficar mais irritada. 

"Você acha mesmo que os homens são melhores? Então me diz, algum homem que você conheça teria passado pelo que Quinn passou por exemplo?" Falei um pouco mais alto do que o normal, o garoto me olhava quieto.

"Você conhece algum que luta tanto como eu? Que desiste de tudo pelo seu sonho? Que usa todas as suas forças para correr atrás do que quer? Me diz Finn!" A cada momento minha voz ficava mais alta e ele se encolhia um pouco mais.

"O que você disse é muita burrice, se não pelo simples fato de você ser homem você alcançaria mais do que eu. O que claramente não vai acontecer já que você não acredita em si mesmo. E se as mulheres são "o sexo fraco" como ela conseguem fazer isso? Como eu consigo? Admita Finn, você não vai chegará ligar nenhum! Você é um covarde que não corre atrás, não se permite sonhar!" Eu já estava praticamente gritando nessa hora, e quando eu parei para reparar no rosto do meu namorado ele estava com lágrima nos olhos, ele virou sem falar nada e saiu chutando tudo que tinha pela frente.

Foi então que eu reparei o que havia dito e o quanto magoei aquele que eu amo, não consegui segurar as lágrimas que estavam caindo. Caminhei pelo corredor de cabeça baixa, só queria sair daquele lugar.

"Hey, Rach!" Ouvi uma voz me chamando e já sabia quem era. Logo me virei para ela, tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-la agora, mesmo nossa amizade sendo recente eu já me sentia segura perto dela. 

Quinn logo percebeu meus estado e perguntou se eu estava bem, apenas respondi que iria ficar então ela perguntou se eu queria falar sobre isso, eu gostaria, mas não agora. Tinha acabado de brigar com ele, e ainda estava meio atordoada com a situação. Falei que não queria agora então a menina perguntou se poderia me levar em casa pois estava preocupada comigo, aceitei a carona e fomos para o seu carro.

Não falamos nada no carro e dessa vez eu nem cantei com as musicas do rádio, minha cabeça repassava a discussão com Finn várias vezes. Assim que chegamos ela encostou o carro, mas eu não sai, lembrei que meus pais não estariam em casa e eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha nesse momento. Fiquei um tempo parada tentando arrumar coragem para perguntar se Quinn me faria companhia e assim que perguntei ela logo aceitou.

Subimos para o meu quarto e sentamos lado a lado na minha cama, estava um silêncio até que a loira resolveu falar:

"Eu sei que você disse que não queria falar, mas ajuda colocar para fora, e eu não vou te julgar nem nada, você pode confiar em mim, Rach." Eu sabia que falaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ela tinha razão desabafar realmente ajudava. Comecei a brincar com as minhas próprias mãos pensando por onde começar.

"Eu briguei com o Finn" disse ainda com o olhar baixo, mas pude perceber o seu olhar atento sobre mim. Fui contando a história, alternando meu olhar entre ela e minhas mãos. Um hora eu percebi que não conseguiria segurar as minha lágrimas, a menina reparou pois colocou seu braço ao meu redor, tentando me confortar, mas a medida que eu ia falando eu quebrava mais um pouco. Quando terminei de contar já estava chorando e Quinn me abraçou, eu apertei o nosso abraço e me permiti chorar mais, ela começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo o que ajudou bastante a me acalmar.

Estar nos braços dela agora era tudo o que eu queria, estava me sentindo tão segura, não queria sair desse abraço tão cedo, mas era impossível ficar ali para sempre então ela separou nossos corpos. Depois disso eu voltei a falar do Finn e pela primeira vez ela falou alguma coisa sobre tudo isso. 

"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela me deu um sorriso falando isso e eu devolvi. "Ele te ama." Nessa hora ela abaixou a cabeça, ela parecia magoada falando isso. Será que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele? Não queria pensar nisso agora, mas acho que com essa amizade ela não tentaria nada com ele, sabendo que estamos namorando, né? Eu espero que não, afinal ela tem se mostrado uma ótima amiga, ainda mais hoje. 

Quinn sugeriu que víssemos um musical para me animar, eu concordei, Funny Girl sempre me ajudava quando estava para baixo. Logo estava deitada nas pernas da loira enquanto ela fazia cafuné em mim, eu realmente estava me sentindo melhor agora e estava até rindo das cenas do filme e catando algumas musicas.

O tempo passou rápido e logo Quinn teve que ir embora, levei ela até a porta e a agradeci, estava muito grata por tudo que ela fez hoje. Assim que ela foi embora tomei um banho e comi qualquer coisa para ir para a cama, tantas emoções assim me deixaram morta. Deitei e logo dormi pensando em como cada vez mais confiava e gostava daquela loira, estava muito feliz por essa relação.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Pov Rachel**

"I see you driving round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Forget you!"

Eu não estava aguentando essa professora substituta cantando e roubando os meus solos, quem ela achava que era? A mulher acabou de chegar e já estava toda saidinha assim. 

Eu ouvia ela cantando e o pessoal todo se animou e começou a dançar com ela, o que me deixava ainda mais brava. Fui a única que não dançou junto, nem me levantei e também não aplaudi quando ela terminou. 

Quinn sentou do meu lado quando a apresentação de Holly Holliday acabou e percebeu que eu não estava animada, parecia que ela tinha lido minha mente porque ela falou:

"Não se preocupe, ninguém vai roubar o seu lugar aqui. Você é a melhor do Glee Clube e sabe disso." Dito isso ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, por causa da fala e do beijo, ela era realmente muito atenciosa, e é impressionante o quanto ela consegue ler minhas expressões e saber o que estou pensando em tão pouco tempo que estamos mais próximas.

x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte não estava tão animada para o Glee Clube como de costume pois teria que aturar a Miss Holliday cantando todas as músicas e os meninos, inclusive meu namorado, babando por ela de novo. 

Outra coisa que estava me incomodando é que as Sectionals são daqui a duas semanas e vamos ter que passar essa inteira com a substituta, ou seja menos cinco dias para treinarmos.

Estava indo para a aula de história quando encontro Holly que me para e diz que gostaria de fazer um dueto comigo, não me animo muito com a idéia de fazer uma parceria com ela, mas ao mesmos tempo seria bom para mostrar aos outros membros do clube quem era a melhor ali.

Assim que deu o tempo do Glee, me dirigi ao auditório onde nós faríamos o dueto. Cantamos um mash up de Nowadays com Hot Honey Rag, que ficou muito bom por sinal. Quando estávamos na metade da apresentação, reparei que Holly não queria roubar meu lugar, estava me divertindo com ela ali. Terminamos e todos bateram palmas para a performance.

A semana passou rápido e cada vez mais gostava da Miss Holliday, ela era animada e nos ajudava a nos soltarmos mais, o que nos fazia ganhar mais confiança e isso seria muito útil para a as Sectionals.

Ela é uma professora diferente, não sei dizer se é por ser uma substituta ou se esse era apenas o jeito dela. Ela fazia com que todos que estavam ao seu redor se sentisse bem e que poderíamos confiar nela para qualquer coisa. Estava até pensando como ela poderia ser uma conselheira melhor do que Emma. A senhorita Pillsburry era muito atenciosa, mas tudo o que ela fazia quando pedíamos a sua ajuda era dar algum panfleto sobre o assunto.

Sexta-feira chegou e tivemos que nos despedir de Holly, mas ela prometeu que voltaria sempre que precisamos dela e que ir nos ver na competição. Mr Shue voltaria na segunda-feira e então decidiríamos melhor os números das Sectionals e ensaiaríamos a semana inteira.

x-x-x-x-x

Era segunda e estávamos todos na sala do coral esperando Mr Shue para ele nos dizer o que decidiu para a competição.

"Bom dia, pessoal! Vejo que estão ansiosos para saberem sobre o números! Então, eu coversei com Emma e ela disse que estávamos muito previsíveis, então decidi que ao invés de Rachel e Finn o dueto será entre Quinn e Sam, parabéns para os dois! E o solo que normalmente é de Rachel também, será de Santana! Brittany e Mike vão trabalhar em uma coreografia surpreendente para acabarmos com os concorrentes! Precisamos usar todos os talentos que temos aqui e variarmos um pouco, todos vocês são incríveis!"

Eu parei de ouvir a partir do momento que ele disse que meu solo seria de Santana, e não teria mais um dueto. Eu sou obviamente a mais capaz aqui e sempre fui a "arma secreta" desse clube!

"Mr Shue isso só pode ser brincadeira, né?" falei impaciente já.

"Não, Rachel! Embora você cante bem, precisamos variar." Ele disse calmo o que me deixou com mais raiva, além do "bem". Como assim "bem"? Eu canto maravilhosamente bem!

"O que deu na sua cabeça? Se você não quer que a gente ganhe, é mais fácil nem irmos para lá!" Falei estourando.

"Olha aqui, Hobbit! Não é porque você não vai ter seu precioso solo que nós vamos perder! O solo será meu e eu farei ainda melhor que você, então não se preocupe porque vamos trazer esse troféu para cá e se você não esta de acordo pode sair por aquela porta agora e não voltar mais!" Santana falou num tom ameaçador, normalmente teria ficado apavorada com esse tom, mas estava com tanta raiva que nem liguei, apenas dei as costas para todos e sai batendo forte o pé no chão a cada passada.

**Pov Quinn**

Fiquei surpresa com a reação de Rachel quando o professor disse como seriam os números das Sectionals, esperava que ela ficasse irritada por não ter mais o solo nem o dueto, mas não imaginava que ela se recusaria a ir com a gente. Assim que ela saiu da sala fui atrás dela. Consegui alcançá-la e segurei seu braço o que fez ela se virar para mim.

"Rachel, você não vai mesmo participar das Sectionals?" Perguntei ainda sem saber se ela realmente desistiria.

"Não vou! Quinn, você sabe o quanto eu me esforço e dou tudo de mim para esse coral? Eu amo o Glee, mas eu acho que as pessoas não estão mais valorizando tudo o que eu faço por lá."

"Não acho que isso é verdade. Eu sei o quanto você ama estar ali e o quanto você se esforça, todo mundo ali consegue ver isso!" Disse sinceramente, queria que ela acreditasse naquilo tanto quanto eu.

"Então porque tiraram todas as minhas músicas? Você só está falando isso porque agora vai poder ter seu dueto com o Sam!" Ela disse um pouco irritada e frustrada ao mesmo tempo. 

"Não, estou dizendo isso porque é verdade! Acredita em mim quando eu falo isso, acredita quando eu falo que você é a melhor dali, que seu futuro na música já é certo. Você nasceu para isso, Rachel." Quando terminei de falar percebi que seus olhos estavam um pouco molhados, ela me deu um sorriso fraco e me abraçou apertado, dizendo ainda abraçadas:

"Obrigada, Quinn." Quando nós separamos ela continuou:

"Mas ainda não vou para essa competição, eu sei que você reconhece meu trabalho ali, mas parece que os outros não mais. Vou estar lá torcendo por vocês, mas não participarei."

"Tudo bem, Rachel, respeito sua decisão, mas se quiser voltar, sabe onde estamos." Dito isso dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui para o auditório onde ensaiaria com Sam.

Chegando lá o menino estava me esperando, me aproximei e ele se levantou me dando um selinho.

"Mr Shue nos deu The time of my life para cantarmos. Acho que a letra tem bastante a ver com a gente, não é?" Eu gosto dessa música, mas eu não gostava de verdade do Sam, mas podia ver que ele realmente gostava de mim, o que me deixava um pouco chateada por usá-lo assim.

"Ah... É sim..." Falei não olhando para ele e com nenhum tipo de animação na voz.

"O que houve, Quinn? Ultimamente nós nem saímos direito, não nós falamos como antes." Ele deu uma pausa, eu ainda não olhava para ele. "É por causa da Rachel?" Nessa hora olhei um pouco assustada para ele, em choque. Ele sabia? Será que Santana tinha contado para ele? O que ele vai fazer com essa informação?

"O que Rachel tem a ver com isso?" Falei me fingindo de desentendida. 

"Não vem com essa, Quinn. Eu não vou te julgar, antes de mais nada eu sou seu amigo, eu realmente gosto de você, e por isso quero te ver feliz."Ele me olhava e eu podia perceber a sinceridade mas palavras dele "Eu sei que você nunca me amou, ou ao Finn, ou até mesmo o Puck, seu coração sempre pertenceu a ela." Eu ainda não conseguia pensar em nada para falar, então ele continuou:

"Eu sou seu namorado, vivo do seu lado, percebo o jeito que olha para ela, ainda mais agora que vocês estão mais próximas. As pessoas acham que sou burro, mas eu percebo as coisas. Acho que você deveria correr atrás dela, conquista-lá. Eu vou estar aqui para você, tanto para te ajudar com a Rachel, como para qualquer outras coisa."

Nesse momento lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, não sabia dizer se era de felicidade de saber que alguém estaria me apoiando com tudo isso e saber que eu poderia realmente contar com ele ou se era medo da rejeição dela, porque com tudo o que ele disse estava mais determinada de correr atrás da menina que amo.

O abracei apertado e ele ficou me consolando, deixei minhas lágrimas caírem e ele as limpava. Ficamos um tempo assim até eu me sentir melhor e me separar.

"Acho que é meio óbvio, mas não estamos mais namorando, até porque eu sei que não é comigo que você quer ter um relacionamento. Você pode não ter mais um namorado mas tem um ótimo amigo." Sorri para ele e ele me deu um abraço, bem rápido dessa vez.

"Obrigada, Sam. Por tudo isso, por me entender, não me julgar, por ter sido um ótimo namorado e espero que um amigo melhor ainda."

Ficamos ali um tempo conversando sobre coisas banais até eu me sentir um pouco mais animada para ensaiarmos. Sam é realmente um menino incrível e atencioso, fico feliz em saber que tenho um amigo como ele agora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Pov Rachel**

No dia seguinte estava indo para o refeitório quando me deparei com Santana, não resisti e falei para ela em um tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

"Então Satan, vai me dizer qual foi a ameaça que fez ao Mr Shue para conseguir o solo?" Nesse momento ela virou para mim e pude ver a raiva em seus olhos.

"Você está brincando não é? Você acha mesmo que eu preciso suborna-lo para conseguir um solo? Acha que eu não sou capaz? Você pensa que é a única dali que sabe cantar, mas você está muito enganada, RuPaul! Você quer saber de uma outra coisa? Seu namoradinho diz para você que é virgem, mas ele está mentindo para você! Nós fomos para um motel ano passado, e adivinha! Você não vai ser a primeira dele!"

Ela praticamente gritava e todos pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, quanto mais ela falava mais raiva eu sentia, e com a ultima parte eu senti uma tristeza, e um ódio ao mesmo tempo, não consegui me segurar mais e dei um tapa com toda a minha força em seu rosto. Ela me olhou surpresa e partiu para cima de mim, me empurrando o que me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão batendo as costas no armário, assim que ela fez isso me arrependi de ter dado o tapa, a latina era muito mais forte que eu, eu sairia dali toda roxa se não fosse por alguém tirando ela de cima de mim antes que ela fizesse um estrago maior.

Quando vi Quinn que tinha separado Santana de mim, ela pediu para alguém do time de futebol segura-la e tentar acalma-la enquanto a loira vinha em minha direção, se abaixou para ficar mais próxima de mim e perguntou se eu estava bem, apenas afirmei com a cabeça e ela me ajudou a levantar.

"Rachel, acho melhor te levar para a enfermaria, só para ver se está tudo bem mesmo." Ela disse preocupada e com o braço em minha cintura depois de ter me levantado. Eu não concordei e ela me guiou até o local.

Chegando lá a enfermeira pediu para eu me deitar e começou a fazer um tipo de check up, ela disse que não tinha acontecido nada, mas que eu poderia ficar deitada um pouco até que passasse a tonteira que estava sentido. Quinn pegou uma cadeira e se sentou do lado da minha cama.

"O que houve para Santana partir para cima de você?" Ela disse meio recosa, pensei que ela devia estar com medo de ser algo delicado ou qualquer coisa assim.

"Santana falou muitas coisas para mim, mas o principal foi ela ter falado que foi a primeira do Finn. Ele sempre me disse que nunca havia feito, eu sempre confiei nele, e sei que Santana fala as coisas para provocar e nem sempre é verdade, mas tudo aquilo me deu tanta raiva, eu fiquei tão magoada que não consegui conter o tapa que dei na cara dela, e foi ai que tudo começou." 

Ela me olhava e concordava com a cabeça como sinal de que tinha entendido o que eu havia dito, ela ficou um tempo assim, parecia que estava pensar em algo para falar.

"Você acha que ela está mentindo?" Ela perguntou e com isso abaixei meu olhar, eu queria que ela estivesse, mas não tinha total certeza, estava tão confusa.

"Eu não sei..." Eu disse com um fio de voz, segurava minhas lágrimas nesse momento, só de pensar que eles haviam feito algo e pior que Finn estava mentindo e por algo que ele sabe que é importante para mim.

"Você só vai saber se falar com ele. Antes de dar ouvidos a Santana, você precisa ouvir dele." Ela disse com um sorriso fraco, tentando me passar um pouco de segurança.

"Eu vou conversar com ele depois da aula, você pode me esperar?" Eu disse torcendo com todas as minhas forças para que ela dissesse que sim. 

"Claro que posso, Rach!" Ela disse sorrindo e me dando um rápido abraço.

Já estava me sentindo melhor então saímos da enfermaria e fomos cada uma para sua sala. Não consegui prestar atenção nessa aula, a imagem de Santana falando aquilo não saia da minha mente, ela não tinha cara de estar mentindo, mas eu não queria acreditar em nada daquilo.

**Preciso falar com você. Me encontre na sala do Glee depois da aula.** Enviei rapidamente a mensagem para o Finn e ele logo me respondeu dizendo que iria.

x-x-x-x-x

Fui para sala do coral no horário combinado, mas ele ainda não estava lá, me sentei no piano e fiquei passando meus dedos nas teclas até que ouço passos atrás de mim e me viro para encontrar Finn com uma cara preocupada.

"Então..." Ele diz inseguro. "Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Santana me falou algumas coisas mais cedo." Falei seca, imediatamente vi o seu nervosismo aumentar quando pronunciei o nome da latina. 

"Hm... Que tipo de coisas?" Ele falou olhando para o chão.

"Algo como você estar mentindo para mim quanto a sua virgindade." Falei olhando para ele com um olhar ameaçador, que ele parece ter percebido porque quando me viu rapidamente abaixou o olhar de novo.

"E você acredita nela?" Que pergunta idiota, tudo que ele falou até agora e suas expressões só me dão mais certeza disso.

"O que você acha, Finn? Se eu não acreditasse eu não estaria aqui tendo essa conversa com você." Falei um pouco mais alto, já estava perdendo a paciência com suas respostas curtas.

"Eu queria te contar, mas você estava falando o quanto seria especial porque seria a primeira vez dos dois... Eu não queria te magoar." Eu vi que eles estava chateado, o que fez com que me deixasse também, mas mesmo assim ainda estava furiosa dele ter mentindo para mim. 

"E você achou que escondendo isso de mim seria melhor?" Falei um pouco mais calma. 

"Eu só não queria te deixar triste..." Ele olhou com aquela cara de cachorrinho o que me deixava mais magoada e ainda com raiva. 

"Mas porque com ela, Finn? Porque justamente com ela?" Disse já lutando com as lágrimas que estavam por vir.

"Ela meio que se ofereceu e eu não consegui recusar." O menino disse envergonhado com a própria fala é essa sua resposta fez com que a minha raiva de antes voltasse.

"Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, eu ainda não acredito que você mentiu! Todas as vezes que conversamos sobre isso você teve a coragem de continuar falando a mesma coisa!" Meu tom de voz já estava alto novamente.

"Se acalme!" Ele parecia surpreso e assustado com meu estado agora e isso só me deixava mais ódio.

"Me acalmar? Você está brincando não é mesmo? Eu estou me sentindo traída e você pedindo para que eu me acalme!" Disse bastante alterada já.

"Traída?" Ele falou tentando entender. "Eu não estava com você na época, você estava com Jesse e eu tinha direito se ficar com quem quisesse!" Dessa vez o menino aumentou a voz também.

"Eu não digo traída nesse sentido! Você traiu a minha confiança e com a pior pessoa imaginável!" Ele não sabia o que responder, ficamos em silêncio um tempo eu estava respirando pesado, mas já tentando me acalmar um pouco. Assim que voltei para um estado normal falei:

"Não podemos continuar..." Ele rapidamente virou o rosto para mim, conseguia ver a dor em seus olhos. 

"Como assim, Rach?" 

"Não me chame mais assim..." Disse seca.

"Mas, Rachel, o que vo-" Cortei rapidamente o menino, não queria mais ficar ali, precisava acabar logo com isso. 

"Eu não posso ficar com alguém que eu não confio, Finn." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos e pude ver que estavam molhados já.

"Você esta terminando comigo?" Por Deus, era difícil entender isso? Acho que até a Brittany já teria sacado.

"Estou." Disse e dei as costas para ele, saindo rapidamente da sala para que ele não visse minhas lágrimas já caindo. 

Corri para o estacionamento onde Quinn me esperava perto de seu carro, assim que avistei a menina acelerei meu passo e deu um abraço apertado nela, fiquei ali por um tempo tentando esquecer tudo isso enquanto ela sussurrava algumas vezes um "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Contei para ela detalhe por detalhe do que havia acontecido ela me ouvia atentamente e concordava com a cabeça em sinal de que estava entendendo e que eu podia continuar assim que terminei de falar tudo ela se virou para mim e disse:

"Aquele menino foi um idiota de te perder, ele não te merece, Rach... Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele e por isso é ainda mais difícil, mas eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar." A abracei mais forte depois de ouvir isso.

"Além do mais, sei de várias pessoas que se matariam para ter uma menina tão linda e especial como você." Foi a primeira vez que eu sorri depois de tudo.

"Você me acha linda e especial?" Falei ainda um pouco fanha por conta do choro. Ela riu com isso.

"Quem não acha?" Sorri ainda mais com isso e ela retribuiu.

Isso ajudou a me recompor então ela abriu a porta de seu carro para mim e entramos. A loira começou a dirigir, mas reparei que não estava seguindo o caminho para minha casa nem o para dela, fiquei curiosa com isso e resolvi perguntar:

"Para onde estamos indo, Q?" Ela deu um sorrisinho e respondeu:

"Você vai descobrir em breve, Rae!"

Continuamos o trajeto com poucas falas entre nós e dessa vez com sem o barulho do rádio, tinha pedido para a loira não ligar, queria ficar em silêncio e pensar nos acontecimentos do dia. 

Ao lembrar do rosto de Finn antes deu sair da sala uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. Eu amo esse menino, mas não conseguiria mais confiar nele, e para mim um relacionamento sem confiança não é um relacionamento.

Percebi que o carro parou e quando vi estávamos em um parque de diversão, não era nenhum parque da Disney, mas tinha bastantes brinquedos.

"Você me trouxe para um parque se diversão?" Falei dando uma risada.

"Achei que te animaria." Ela sorriu para mim. Adorava conhecer esse lado que se preocupa com os outros da Quinn, ela é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, queria que mais gente pudesse ver isso.

"Vem, temos que ir comprar os bilhetes!" Ela disse animada saindo do carro e correndo para a minha porta para me ajudar a sair.

Fomos até a bilheteria e quando eu ia tirar a minha carteira da mochila ela me parou.

"Eu te trouxe aqui, eu pago, é tudo por minha conta hoje. Assim eu também consigo te recompensar pelos dois almoços que tivemos, não é mesmo?" Ela disse dando uma risada que eu acompanhei.

Sempre gostei de montanha russa então escolhi ir em uma primeira, uma não, acabamos indo em três seguidas. Quinn disse que poderia escolher todos os brinquedos que iríamos e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo, fazia tanto tempo que eu não vinha a um lugar desses. 

Acabei escolhendo carrinho bate-bate em seguida, o que foi muito divertido porque estávamos em carros diferentes e ficávamos mirando uma na outra sempre e gargalhando com isso. 

Fomos em mais alguns brinquedos e quando estava começando a escurecer pedi para ir na roda gigante e ela logo aceitou. Entramos na cabine e esperamos a volta começar, quando chegamos lá em cima a roda parou como de costume. Apoiei a minha cabeça no ombro da Quinn e fiquei observando a lua que já estava um pouco aparente, pensando na ótima tarde que tive.

"Obrigada, Quinn. Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia assim." Disse ainda olhando para a lua, com isso ela passou o braço por trás de mim e começou a fazer carinho no braço onde estava sua mão agora, sorri com o ato.

"Eu precisava te animar, partiu meu coração quando você chegou chorando para mim, com os olhos já inchados e vermelhos." Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir aquilo, ela estava sendo tão sincera e tão atenciosa comigo.

"Eu não podia pedir por uma amiga melhor que você agora." Eu disse me virando para ela e dando um beijo em sua bochecha, então a roda voltou a se movimentar.

Saímos do brinquedo e percebi que já estava bem tarde, o relógio marcava quase 21horas e amanhã ainda teríamos aula, sem contar que esqueci de avisar para os meus pais onde estava. Sendo assim pedi para que Quinn me deixasse em casa.

O caminho até minha casa foi bem divertido, Quinn cantava as músicas que tocavam no rádio comigo, na verdade muitas vezes ela só fingia que estava cantando porque não sabia a letra e apenas fazia uns barulhos estranhos no ritmo da música, o que só me fazia rir. O trânsito estava bom, então chegamos em meia hora até lá.

A menina encostou o carro e eu dei um abraço apertado nela antes de sair do carro. Quando cheguei na porta me virei e percebi que ela estava esperando eu entrar, acenei para ela e a menina fez o mesmo, então entrei em casa.

"Aonde estava a essa hora? Já são nove e meia, sabia? Você sabe que tem aula amanha?" Leroy correu até mim assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

"Eu sei, pai, me desculpe." Falei com a cabeça baixa, ele deu um longo suspiro e falou.

"Tudo bem, mas você deveria pelo menos ter nos avisado. Aonde estava afinal?"

"Eu acabei esquecendo. Quinn me levou a um parque de diversão."

"Você tem passado muito tempo com ela, não é mesmo?" Não entendi aonde ele queria chegar com isso, mas respondi:

"Aham, ela tem sido uma boa amiga." Falei soltando um sorriso me lembrando do dia que tivemos.

"Que bom, minha querida." Ele disse me abraçando de lado e assim me guiando para a sala de estar onde Hiram estava.

"Estrelinha!" Ele disse animado se levantando para me dar um abraço. "Demorou hoje, estava com o Finn imagino." Assim que ele disse isso o sorriso em meu rosto se apagou e ele percebeu. "Falei algo de errado, minha filha?" Ele me perguntou preocupado.

"Hm.. Finn e eu terminamos." Disse sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

"Mas porque? Você parecia gostar tanto dele, ele é um ótimo menino." Hiram continuou, o que me fez olhar para ele dessa vez, o homem ainda estava com uma cara de surpresa no rosto.

"Isso não ajuda muito, papai."

"Desculpe, querida! É que estou um pouco surpreso. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não precisa, falei com a Quinn. Embora ainda não esteja totalmente bem, já estou bem melhor do que mais cedo." Disse voltando a dar um sorriso, só que mais fraco dessa vez.

"Quinn? Era com ela que você estava então?"

"Sim, ela meio que me sequestrou dizendo que eu precisava me animar." Ri um pouco do que disse e ele me olhou concordando com a cabeça.

"Fico feliz que estejam tão próximas agora, e ela parecer estar te deixando bem contente." Ele disse sinceramente, me abraçou e continuou. "Mas se precisar de algo, não hesite em nos chamar."

Com isso fui para o meu quarto e nem me preocupei em jantar, já tínhamos comido tanta besteira lá que não estava com fome. Rapidamente dormi, estava morrendo de cansaço.

**Pov Quinn**

Assim que bateu o sinal do intervalo estava indo para o refeitório quando me deparo com uma latina furiosa partindo para cima de Rachel. Não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar no meio para apartar, assim que segurei Santana, pedi para que Karofsky que estava por perto segurasse a menina e tentasse acalma-la enquanto eu socorria Rachel e a levava para a enfermaria.

Não fiquei surpresa por ninguém ter parado a briga por dois motivos, o primeiro é que muitas pessoas gostam de assistir esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando são duas garotas. E o segundo é o fato de uma dessas garotas ser Santana Lopez. Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas nesse colégio que não se sente intimidade pela latina.

Chegando lá a morena se deitou e a enfermeira foi examina-la, não tinha acontecido nada grave, mas a menina ainda estava meio tonta então ficamos por lá. 

Uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça: porque as duas estariam brigando afinal de contas? Talvez seria pelo solo que Santana supostamente roubou de Rachel. Bem, eu só saberia se perguntasse.

"O que houve para Santana partir para cima de você?" Perguntei meio nervosa, afinal eu só tinha hipóteses do porque desse acontecimento, poderia ser alguma coisa delicada para se falar de repente. 

A menina me explicou tudo que Santana falou sobre Finn, e nessa hora conseguia ver a tristeza nos olhos dela, e quanto mais ela falava mais fraca sua voz ia ficando era claro que ela estava tentando ao máximo prender o choro. 

Assim que ela terminou perguntei se ela acreditava nele e como ela não tinha certeza a convenci de ter uma conversa com o namorado a respeito.

Sempre que ela falava de Finn eu ficava magoada, e nessas ocasiões com raiva. Outro dia ela ficou muito triste por ter brigado com ele, e agora se encontra de novo nesse estado, mas dessa vez é por uma razão que eu sei o quanto significava para ela.

Esse menino é realmente um idiota, ele não sabe a besteira que está fazendo. Se eu tivesse pelo menos uma chance com essa garota eu faria de tudo para vê-la sorrir, a trataria do melhor jeito possível. Rachel é uma menina tão especial, ela é linda, sincera, simpática, poderia ficar horas aqui falando todas as qualidades que me fizeram ficar apaixonadas.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, a morena do meu lado acabou dizendo que ia conversar com ele e pediu para que me esperasse depois da aula. Lógico que concordei, ainda mais porque sabia que seria uma conversa seria e que ela provavelmente ficaria mal depois, principalmente se o que Santana falou fosse verdade.

Quando o sinal bateu coloquei todo meu material no armário e fui para o meu carro, encostando nele enquanto esperava Rachel. Senti meu celular vibrar então apanhei no meu bolso. 

**Santana pediu para te avisar que na noite depois das Sectionals faremos uma festa de pijama, só da Trindade Profana. Diz que você vai dessa vez, por favor, Q!** Sorri com a mensagem de Britt, ela é realmente um amor, não tinha como recusar.

**Estou dentro, B! :D** Mandei para a menina que me respondeu com um "yaaay" e várias carinhas felizes, dei uma pequena risada com a animação da menina. Até que uma noite com elas seria divertido, pelo menos eu espero. Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso.

Continuava distraída com o celular quando avistei Rachel vindo em minha direção, assim que ela me viu correu e me deu um abraço apertado, percebi que seus olhos estavam bem vermelhos e inchados, fiquei triste ao ver isso. Ficamos um tempo abraçadas enquanto sussurrava algumas coisas para tentar conforta-la.

Continuamos com os corpos bem próximos enquanto ela me contava detalhe por detalhe da conversa que teve com o agora, ex namorado dela.

Quando ela terminou eu sentia raiva do menino por ter quebrado o coração dela, acabei chamando ele de idiota e dizendo que ele não a merecia, e que estaria ali sempre que ela precisasse, isso fez a menina me abraçar ainda mais forte, sorri com isso e não me contive em dizer:

"Além do mais, sei de várias pessoas que se matariam para ter uma menina tão linda e especial como você." Me arrependi de ter falado isso, deve ter ficado muito na cara, só espero que ela não perceba que estava me referindo a mim mesma. Meu arrependimento logo passou quando reparei no lindo sorriso dela surgindo de novo em seu rosto.

Precisava fazer com que esse sorriso ficasse ali por mais tempo, ela precisava se animar, então decidi que iria levar a menina para um lugar divertido, e sabia perfeitamente qual seria.

Quando ela reparou que não estava seguindo o caminho nem da minha casa nem da dela ela estranhou e perguntou para onde iríamos eu apenas falei que era uma surpresa.

No caminho, bastante silencioso, olhava com o canto dos olhos para a garota do meu lado, uma hora percebi que ela deixava uma lágrima escapar, nesse momento percebi a necessidade que tinha de fazê-la sorrir.

Chegamos ao parque de diversão e assim que Rachel viu onde estamos abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela estava muito animada, parecia uma criança perguntando se poderíamos ir em tal brinquedo, rindo bastante e sempre me puxando para ver alguma coisa.

Depois de irmos em quase todos os brinquedos ela quis ir na roda gigante. Quando chegou o momento do brinquedo parar lá em cima, ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro o que me fez sorrir, mas ela não percebeu já que estava olhando para a vista na nossa frente.

Ela me agradeceu pelo dia e por todo o resto o que só fez o meu sorriso aumentar, passei meu braço por trás dela apoiando uma das minha mãos em seu braço e acariciando ali.

"Eu precisava te animar, partiu meu coração quando você chegou chorando para mim, com os olhos já inchados e vermelhos." Falei sinceramente e olhei para a menina que ainda estava apoiada em mim. Senti uma enorme vontade de beija-la, mas não o fiz. Ela havia terminado com o namorado algumas horas atrás, além do mais ainda estávamos nos conhecendo melhor, apesar de estarmos próximas, não quero destruir nada.

"Eu não podia pedir por uma amiga melhor que você agora." Ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha, eu fiquei feliz em saber que ela realmente estava feliz ao eu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo triste porque não queria ser somente uma amiga, queria ser mais do que isso também.

Depois do passeio levei ela até sua casa. O caminho foi bem agradável, vi o quanto a menina estava melhor e cantava com todas as musicas que tocavam no rádio, eu tentava acompanha-la mas na maioria das vezes nem conhecia a música, o que fazia Rachel rir ainda mais.

Parei meu carro e a morena me deu um forte abraço, esperei ela entrar em casa e fui para a minha.

Chegando, subi logo para o meu quarto, tomei um longo banho e me deitei. Apesar do cansaço não consegui dormir de imediato, fiquei pensando em como gostaria de ter mais dias como esse, porém não só como amigas, um encontro talvez.

Estava decidida que iria conquista Rachel, sei que ela acabou de terminar com o Finndiota, mas não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, sei que ele tentará reatar e não posso deixar que ele quebre seu coração de novo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov Rachel **

Finalmente o dia das Sectionals chegou, já estavam todos no local e quando vi a casa cheia me arrependi de ter deixado de participar, eu sei que tinha exagerado, mas tinha ficado com raiva de Mr Shue. Bem, de qualquer jeito agora já é tarde demais.

Antes das apresentações começarem fui até a sala onde estava os New Directions, vi Quinn quieta em um canto apenas observando o movimento das pessoas ali. Sentei do lado dela no sofá onde se encontrava.

"Nervosa?" Perguntei e só então a menina percebeu minha presença.

"Muito. Eu não estou acostumada a ser o centro das atenções quando se trata do Glee Clube." Ela disse olhando para suas mãos que estavam tremendo. Quando percebi isso, segurei uma delas e então ela se virou para mim.

"Vai dar tudo certo! Você tem uma voz linda e vai estar cantando com o seu namorado." Disse sincera, eu realmente amava a voz da loira.

"Sam e eu não estamos mais juntos." Ela disse voltando a olhar para baixo. Eu não sabia disso, ela deve estar ainda mais nervosa pela situação.

"Mas nós terminamos bem. Ele é um ótimo amigo e sei que posso contar com ele. Fico menos nervosa sabendo que o dueto será de nós dois." Ela continuou. Confesso que fiquei meio chateada por ela não ter me contado que eles haviam terminado, mas ela estava be que importa, certo?

"Fico feliz em saber que continuam amigos."

"Eu também. Hm, desculpa não ter te contado, é algo recente e não estamos mal com isso, sabe?"

"Eu entendo. Não tem problema, mas sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?" Disse apertando um pouco sua mão que eu ainda segurava. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso e afirmou com a cabeça.

Ouvimos um barulho alto e o corpo de Quinn enrijeceu, ela estava praticamente paralisada. O sinal indicava que o coral anterior já havia terminado e que agora seria a vez dos New Directions.

Quando ela percebeu os outros membros indo para o local, se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. Acompanhei a menina até atrás das cortinas onde começaria a performance, percebi que Sam já estava do outro lado esperando o apresentador terminar sua fala para poderem entrar.

Quinn ainda tremia um pouco, dei um forte abraço nela sussurrando um "Você será ótima como sempre." e depois dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ela parecia bem mais calma. Com isso fui para meu lugar na plateia do lado de Kurt que já havia se apresentado com os Warbles.

As luzes abaixaram e vi Sam entrando e começando a música.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Quinn entrou pelo outro lado do auditório, dava para ver que ela ainda estava nervosa.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

Assim que ela começou a cantar ficou mais confiante. Ao ouvir a voz dela abri um enorme sorriso, ela canta tão bem, queria que ela fosse um pouco mais segura em relação a isso.

Eles continuaram a apresentação que acabou sendo bem romântica apesar dela ter dito que eles haviam terminado. Não consegui deixar de sentir... Ciúmes? Porque eu estava sentindo isso do Sam com a Quinn? Tentei deixar isso de lado, mas à medida que eles cantavam iam ficando mais próximos e ficava inevitável não sentir.

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love_

Depois desses versos Sam puxou ela para si ficando com os rostos muito próximos, os dois não conseguiam parar de sorrir. Porque diabos estou com raiva do Sam por estar com a Quinn?

A apresentação continuava e eu não conseguia parar de pensar no porque estava sentindo tudo aquilo em relação aos dois. Talvez seja porque Quinn tem estado muito próxima de mim essas semanas e me senti trocada momentaneamente?

Talvez seja porque ela tem alguém que goste dela e que ela confie e eu não tenho mais? Mas espera, isso então seria inveja não ciúmes, e o que eu estava sentindo no momento era sem dúvida ciúmes.

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you_

Eles pareciam muito felizes juntos, o que me fez pensar o porque deles terem terminado. Acho que vou perguntar para Quinn depois. Claro, se ela não estiver ocupada com o loirinho ali... Rachel Barbra Berry, pare de ser ridícula!

"Você está bem, Rachel?" Ouvi a voz fina do menino do meu lado. Ele provavelmente deve ter percebido a minha irritação.

"Ah... Sim, estou ótima, Kurt." Disse tentando me recompor. Ele assentiu com isso, e voltou a prestar atenção no casal.

A performance deles acabou e embora estivesse brava com Sam aplaudi de pé, afinal Quinn também estava cantando.

Assim que os aplausos cessaram Santana entrou no palco e a batida da música começou. Ela estava cantando muito bem, não que eu estivesse surpresa, eu sabia do enorme potencial dela, mas não aguenta a atitude da latina.

Brittany e Mike dançavam muito bem durante toda a performance, mas não prestei muita atenção neles e sim numa certa loira que dançava mais no fundo. Ok... Isso já estava começando a ficar estranho, mas eu não conseguia evitar olhar para ela.

Quando a apresentação acabou fui para a sala com os New Directions onde eles esperavam o resultado. Pude ver Quinn de longe, estava indo falar com ela até que percebi que ela conversava animadamente com Sam e foi ai que a raiva do menino voltou. Me virei e fui elogiar Britt e Mike pela ótima coreografia.

**Pov Quinn**

Conversava com Sam enquanto esperávamos os resultados. Estava muito feliz de ter dado tudo certo, e eu não teria conseguido sem a ajuda da Rachel que ficou me acalmando antes da apresentação. Estávamos realmente confiantes de que poderíamos ganhar dessa vez.

Avistei a morena conversando com os dois dançarinos, pedi licença para Sam que nessa hora percebeu para onde eu estava olhando, ele apenas assentiu e deu um sorrisinho malicioso, eu ri com aquilo e fui em direção à menina.

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei por trás, reparei que ela levou um pequeno susto e assim que viu quem era afastou o corpo, estranhei, mas acabei não falando nada.

"Oi, Rae!" Falei animada, B saiu para falar com Santana e Mike foi em direção a Tina, nos deixando sozinhas.

"Oi Quinn..." Ela disse meio seca. Será que eu tinha feito algo de errado? Mais cedo ela estava toda carinhosa e agora estava agindo assim.

"Esta tudo bem?"

"Melhor impossível." Dava para ver a falsidade na voz dela a quilômetros de distância.

"Isso não foi nem um pouco convincente. Você pode falar para mim o que houve?"

"Não foi nada, ta bem Quinn?" Ela disse se afastando, segurei seu braço, mas ela o soltou e foi falar com Mr Shue.

Não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido, eu não tinha mais falado com ela desde o começo da apresentação. Será que não era comigo? Será que Finn fez algo para ela? Ou então...

"Santana!" Falei alto indo em direção a latina que se virou quando cheguei.

"O que você quer, Fabray?" Respondeu sem paciência.

"O que você faltou para Rachel dessa vez?" A minha irritação era visível, apesar de não ter certeza se ela realmente fez algo.

"O que?" Ela falou dessa vez mais alto e confusa. "Eu não fiz nada com a sua namoradinha, Barbie!"

"Ela não é minha namorada, Santana!" Falávamos um pouco mais alto e percebi que algumas pessoas dali já estavam olhando, então achei melhor deixar de lado, afinal ela já disse que não fez nada, e com essa discussão ela podia acabar falando algo que me exponha e alguém escutar.

Ouvimos o apresentador chamar os grupos ao palco para o vencedor ser anunciado.

"E em terceiro lugar... The Hipsters!" As pessoas aplaudiram e o grupo foi pegar seu troféu. Começamos a ficar mais nervosos e ansiosos, segurava forte a mão de Sam que estava do meu lado agora.

"E pela primeira vez na história das competições de corais temos um empate! Warbles e New Directions!" Ele disse animado.

Todos do Glee começaram a se abraçar e eu procurava a morena que tinha me ajudado a conseguir isso. Avistei ela, corri em sua direção a segurando e girando-a na ar enquanto ela gargalhava com aquilo, depois de colocar ela de volta no chão dei um forte abraço nela. Acho que ela já estava melhor. Voltamos a abraçar todos do clube e ela foi falar com Kurt e Blaine.

Quando todos estavam saindo fiquei esperando Rachel do lado de fora. Ela saiu do lugar e notou minha presença se virando para me dar um breve abraço.

"Aceita uma carona, senhorita?" Falei em um tom de brincadeira o que a fez dar uma leve risada.

"Ah, mas que cavalheira! Adoraria!" Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, ofereci meu braço que ela logo aceitou entrelaçando o dela.

Fomos todos para o Breadsticks comemorar, inclusive Kurt e o namorado. Chegando lá pegamos uma mesa redonda que dava para todos se sentarem. Estava entre Sam e Rachel e do lado da menina se encontrava Kurt.

Sam começou a falar sobre as Regionals e puxar outros assuntos. Depois de um tempo conversando com ele, notei a morena do meu lado se levantando com raiva. Fiquei preocupada com isso então pedi licença para o menino que conversava, ele entendeu o recado e segui Rachel até o banheiro onde ela estava indo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rachel?" A menina estava se olhando no espelho enquanto segurava o mármore da pia com certa força. Ela estava claramente brava.

"Me diga você, Quinn!" Ela se virou para mim, apoiando as costas na pia, falando um pouco mais alto. Fiquei surpresa com a pergunta, não entendi sobre o que ela falava.

"Como assim?" Falei confusa.

"Você não disse que tinha terminado com Sam? Porque está de papinho e risadinhas com ele desde que chegamos aqui? Você sequer falou comigo até agora!" Calma, ela está com ciúmes? Ciúmes do Sam?

"E nós terminamos." Falei com o meu tom de voz normal o que só irritou mais a menina.

"Não é o que parece! Aposto que se não estivessem na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, vocês teriam se beijado depois do dueto!" Ela estava quase gritando agora. Eu realmente não estava entendendo o porquê desse ciúme, ficava cada vez mais confusa.

"Você pode me dizer aonde você quer chegar com isso?" Falei já ficando sem paciência.

"Porque vocês terminaram, Quinn? Pareciam o casal perfeito ali! Você quer o Finn de volta? É isso não é? Você esperou para que eu terminasse com ele para terminar com o Sam também!" Ela gritava e tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto agora, mas mesmo vendo ela nesse estado eu não consegui controlar a raiva por ela ter pensado que eu trairia ela dessa maneira.

"O que? Você está brincando né? Eu não quero o Finn!" Parei de falar e ela continuou me olhando como se não acreditasse no que eu estava falando. "Você quer mesmo saber porque eu terminei com o Sam? Eu não quero ele, nem o Finn, nem o Puck! Não quero nenhum desses meninos!" Estava gritando no mesmo volume que ela. Nessa hora as minhas lágrimas escorriam também, nós duas já estávamos alteradas e sei que quando eu fico assim acabo falando tudo por impulso, e sabia que já tinha falado demais.

"Então o que você quer, Quinn? Quem você quer?" Ela gritou.

"Você! Eu quero você, Rachel!" Tanto meus olhos quanto os dela se arregalaram, me arrependi no mesmo segundo de ter seguido a menina até aqui.

"O que?" Ela disse depois de um tempo, com a voz um pouco rouca e fraca de tanto gritar, ainda surpresa. Eu estava paralisada, meus pensamentos a mil. Ah quer saber, eu já havia me entregado, não da para voltar atrás. Dei um longo suspiro, me acalmando e um passo em sua direção.

"Eu nunca gostei do Finn. No começo eu queria ficar com ele por status, mas depois ele começou a gostar de você e eu percebi que você retribuía, mas eu não queria que você ficasse com outra pessoa, por isso sempre briguei para ele ficar comigo. Eu não suportava ver você com aquele bobão, você merece alguém melhor, Rae..." Olhávamos nos olhos, ela demorou um pouco para responder o que me deixava ainda mais nervosa, meu coração acelerado e minhas mãos suavam.

"E esse alguém é você?" Ela ainda falava baixo e um pouco rouca, seus olhos estavam inchados por conta do choro e imaginava que os meus também estariam.

"Eu queria que fosse, sempre quis, mas eu tinha medo do que os outros iam pensar, medo de não ser correspondida." Dei mais um passo em sua direção, nosso olhos sempre conectados.

"Tinha?"

"Ainda tenho! Mas vale a pena lutar contra isso se for para ter você." Disse sincera, esticando meu braço para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e depois deixando essa mão em seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos com o toque então dei mais um passo para frente, ficando bem próxima da menina.

Minha respiração estava acelerada, meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito a qualquer minuto. Já tinha ido muito longe para parar aqui. Inclinei meu rosto deixando nossas bocas muito próximas, me aproximei mais, apenas roçando nossos lábios, quando vi que ela não se afastou fechei todo o espaço entre nós num beijo que ela correspondeu. Minha língua pediu passagem e ela cedeu. Era um beijo lento e calmo, senti um gosto salgado e percebi que uma lágrima escapava de seu olho.

"DIOS MIO!" Ouvimos um grito e nós separamos rapidamente. "Eu realmente não queria ter visto a Barbie e o Hobbit se agarrando! Essa cena nunca vai sair da minha cabeça!" Ela disse saindo rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ia limpar o rastro de lágrimas que ainda estava no rosto de Rachel, mas a menina afastou minha mão e saiu rapidamente do banheiro voltando para a mesa apenas para sussurrar algo para o Kurt e depois ir, como passos largos, em direção à saída do restaurante.

Segui Rachel, quando já estávamos fora do lugar a menina acelerou os passos, eu a alcancei e segurei seu braço, ela se virou para mim e percebi que chorava silenciosamente dessa vez. A abracei tentando passar segurança para ela, quando reparei que ela não correspondia afastei nossos corpos, ela se virou para mim.

"Desculpa, Quinn." Ela disse com um fio de voz e olhou para o chão, quando ela ia se virar para ir embora eu disse:

"Você quer que eu te deixe em casa?" Ela voltou a olhar para mim e com um sorriso fraco e forçado respondeu:

"Não, eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha." Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ela se virou em direção a rua para esperar um táxi, fiquei esperando até que ela conseguisse um.

Não conseguia me mover, fiquei olhando fixamente para onde a menina estava há alguns instantes. Estava ficando louca com a reação dela, no começo ela respondeu o beijo, mas depois que Santana nos interrompeu ela fugiu e nem me olhou no meu rosto direito.

Ficar sozinha? E se ela não quisesse me ver depois disso? Eu não quero perder a amizade que construímos até agora.

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, eu já estava querendo conquista-la, mas isso foi inesperado, tanto que nós duas ficamos surpresas quando deixei aquelas palavras escaparem. E ainda foi rápido demais ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento e ainda gosta do ex.

Voltei para o mundo real quando senti uma mão no meu ombro, virei e dei de cara com Brittany com uma cara de preocupação, ela logo me deu um abraço que eu retribuí apertando ainda mais, algumas lágrimas caíram, assim que nos separamos as sequei.

"Você quer ir embora, Q?" A menina perguntou com sua voz doce. Neguei com a cabeça e ela me acompanhou para dentro de novo.

Sabia que se fosse para casa agora iria me afogar em lágrimas e isso não seria nada bom. Talvez se eu ficasse aqui com meus amigos isso me animaria. Sem contar que hoje ainda é o dia que vamos ter a noite da Trindade Profana, acho que isso veio numa ótima hora, porque precisava das minhas amigas agora.

Britt foi comigo até o banheiro ajudando a me deixar um pouco mais apresentável depois de tantas lágrimas e berros. Voltamos para a mesa dessa vez estava sentada na ponta e do meu lado B que estava perto da Santana. Assim que me sentei vi a latina lançando um sorriso malicioso em minha direção. Ela ia me encher o saco a vida toda.

O resto da noite foi bom, dei até algumas risadas, mas ainda não conseguia tirar a imagem da morena fugindo daquele banheiro, o que me deixava triste.

Quando começou a ficar tarde o pessoal foi indo embora e nós os acompanhamos. Entrei na parte de trás do carro de Santana enquanto B se sentava na frente. O meu carro até estava ali, mas não queria dirigir com a cabeça assim, amanhã eu passo aqui e pego.

**Pov Rachel **

Estava no táxi indo para minha casa, ainda estava em estado de choque. Foram tantas coisas, tantas emoções em um dia só, eu não vou conseguir processar isso tão cedo.

Paguei o taxista e entrei em casa encontrando meus pais na sala de estar, eles me deram boa noite, mas ignorei e fui direto para meu quarto. Não estava em condições nem de falar direito.

Tomei um longo banho quente tentando deixar de lado todos os pensamentos possíveis nesse momento, mas assim que terminei e deitei em minha cama, eles voltaram.

Mais cedo eu senti um ciúme estranho da Quinn, eu nunca tinha sentido isso com ninguém a não ser o Finn e isso me deixou surpresa, mas não posso controlar essas coisas.

Fechei os olhos para tentar dormir e esquecer tudo isso, mas no momento que o fiz a cena de Quinn chorando e gritando que era a mim que ela queria apareceu em minha mente. Eu ainda estou chocada com isso, não consigo entender como aconteceu, ainda mais porque ela disse que gostava de mim antes mesmo de nos aproximarmos.

Eu sei que estamos amigas agora, mas a situação é tão surreal que estou me perguntando se isso não é alguma armação para me ridicularizar igual ele fazia antes. Mas não pode ser, tanto que eu vi o arrependimento dela ao deixar essas palavras escaparem, nesse momento eu vi o medo em seus olhos, e depois consegui ouvir a sinceridade em sua voz enquanto se declarava.

À medida que ela falava eu me sentia mais nervosa e assustada, afinal estávamos falando de Quinn Fabray se declarando para Rachel Berry! Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia feliz de ter alguém que sente isso por mim, e não posso negar que eu também queria beijá-la naquele momento, tanto que eu correspondi. E quando fiz isso, acho que entendi o porquê do meu ciúme pelo Sam.

Enquanto estávamos nos beijando eu estava entregue, mas quando Santana nos interrompeu percebi o que estava fazendo, então algo estalou dentro de mim e me fez fugir dali, estava tão assustada com tudo isso.

Eu não sei o que fazer, realmente não sei. Só não quero que isso estrague nossa amizade, porém não sei nem como vou agir da próxima vez que nos virmos. Pelo menos hoje é sexta, o que significa que não vou ter que encontrá-la amanhã, e ainda tenho o fim de semana inteiro para por meus pensamentos no lugar.

**Pov Quinn**

Brittany sentou em sua cama assim que chegamos no quarto dela, Santana se jogou na cama deitando sua cabeça no colo da loira que começou a brincar com os cabelo da latina, eu puxei a cadeira que tinha perto da escrivaninha para que ficasse de frente para as meninas.

"Então Fabray..." Santana começou falando com aquele sorriso malicioso típico dela. Sabia que ela comentaria sobre o que viu mais cedo assim que chegássemos.

"Não começa, Santana..." Respondi revirando os olhos.

"O que aconteceu?" Brittany perguntou percebendo que estávamos escondendo algo dela.

"Quando fui ao banheiro do Breadsticks encontrei Quinn quase engolindo a RuPaul!" Revirei os olhos de novo, era muito comum eu fazer isso com tudo que a latina dizia. Percebi que Britt tinha uma cara de surpresa.

"E você dizendo que não era sua namoradinha! Meu gaydar não falha nunca!" Ela continuou, convencida.

"Ela não é minha namorada, Lopez!" Falei já sem paciência, igual a todas as outras vezes que tive que falar isso para a latina.

"Tudo bem, calma ai loirinha!" Ela disse enquanto se sentava na cama e depois continuou. "Mas então, o que aconteceu entre vocês?" Dei um longo suspiro e comecei a falar:

"Como você já sabia eu gosto da Rachel." Santana fez cara de nojo quando disse isso, mas ignorei. "Eu não sei o que deu nela hoje e ela teve um ataque de ciúmes por causa do Sam e -"

"Calma, ela teve um ataque de ciúmes?" Santana me cortou, assenti com a cabeça. "Isso é bom, isso é bom." Ela falou baixo, era mais para ela mesmo, mas em uma altura em que ainda ouvíssemos.

"Então" voltei a contar "Ela se irritou e foi para o banheiro e como fiquei preocupa segui ela, mas acabamos discutindo e vocês sabem como eu sou quando estou nervosa, não penso antes de falar, por isso acabei falando que queria ela." As duas olhavam para mim atentamente, como não falaram nada, eu continuei. "Quando percebi o que falei, achei melhor ir direto ao ponto já que agora ela sabia dos meus sentimentos e acabei a beijando até ser interrompida por você." Falei apontando para Santana e lançando um olhar assassino para ela.

"Acredite em mim, eu não queria ter visto aquilo!" Brittany riu com o comentário. "Mas ela estava te beijando também, não? Porque do que eu vi de vocês ali, se ela não correspondeu você estava abusando dela!" Brittany riu um pouco mais alto agora e Santana acompanhou.

"Eu não faria isso!" Falei rapidamente.

"Relaxa, Barbie! Só estou brincando. Então isso quer dizer que ela também queria."

"Acho que naquela hora sim, mas depois de termos nos separado ela fugiu, parecia arrependida, não sei." Meu olhar foi para o chão agora.

"Por isso você parecia um panda triste quando te vi no estacionamento." B constatou, dei um leve sorriso com a sua fala.

Santana se levantou da cama e me ofereceu a mão para que eu levantasse do chão, aceitei, ela voltou a se sentar na cama e bateu no lugar perto dela como sinal para que me sentasse também.

"Vamos aos fatos, Fabray." Ela começou. "Antes de tudo eu quero dizer que não entendo essa sua tara por anões, mas eu te respeito e vou te ajudar com isso."

Ignorei a primeira parte do que ela disse, mas fiquei contente em saber que ela me ajudaria, eu já sabia que podia contar com essas duas sempre, mas era bom ouvir isso saindo da boca dela. Apesar da latina ter um gênio mais difícil nós sempre nos apoiamos quando é preciso.

"Primeiro, ela teve um ataque de ciúmes, Quinn! E não foi um ciúme de amiga, foi ciúme do seu ex! Entendeu a diferença?" Concordei com a cabeça.

"Isso já é um ponto para você, Fabray!" Comecei a sorrir com o que ela dizia. "Outra coisa, ela correspondeu o beijo, o que quer dizer que ela também queria!" Abri um sorriso ainda maior me lembrando dos lábios dela nos meus, mas ele logo desapareceu quando lembrei do que aconteceu depois.

"Mas ela foi embora..." Falei com um tom de voz um pouco mais triste. Santana sacudiu meus ombros me fazendo olhar para ela.

"Presta atenção, só o fato dela não ter se afastado na hora que aconteceu é bom! Ela deve ter saído porque estava assustada, confusa. Por isso acho que mais do que nunca você tem que ir atrás, tentar ganhar o coração dela, mostrar que não tem porque ela ficar assustada!" Ela disse me incentivando.

"Mas e se ela não quiser mais falar comigo? Se eu tiver estragado tudo?" Sabia que o que Santana estava dizendo era verdade, mas ainda estava insegura com a possibilidade disso acontecer.

"Não estou falando para fazer isso agora, ela disse que queria espaço, então dê o final de semana para a menina pensar, veja como as coisas vão estar na segunda, mas não deixe ela escapar." Dei um sorriso fraco com isso e ela continuou.

"Você é Quinn Fabray! A Quinn que eu conheço corre atrás do que quer e não pensa antes de pisar em ninguém para consegui-lo! Onde está essa Quinn agora?" Comecei a me animar um pouco mais, ela estava certa, eu sempre luto pelo que quero e mais do que tudo eu quero a Rachel.

"Eu vou fazer isso, San!" Falei abraçando ela.

"É assim que se fala!" Ela disse animada. "Então por onde começamos?"

"Como assim?" Respondi confusa.

"Você precisa ganhar sua garota." Eu nem me lembrava desse detalhe, ainda estava tentando digerir os acontecimentos de mais cedo.

"O dia dos namorados esta quase chegando, você podia chamá-la para sair." Britt falou me incentivando.

"Em um jantar?" Perguntei meio insegura do que faria.

"Quinn, você tem que saber que só se chama alguém para jantar quando você quer que a pessoa seja o prato principal."

"Mas a Q não é canibal, Sant." Brittany disse tentando alertar a latina, ri da ingenuidade da menina.

"Então o que eu faço?" Falei tentando pensar em algo.

"Vamos pensar em algo até lá. Mas por enquanto eu preciso descansar." A latina disse já se deitando e a loira ao seu lado a acompanhou abraçando a menina, enquanto eu puxava uma cama que tinha embaixo da de Britt onde eu costumava dormir nessas ocasiões.

Enquanto as duas já dormiam fiquei pensando em tudo o que Santana havia dito e tudo isso me deixava mais confiante de que poderia conseguir conquistar Rachel. Eu ainda não sei o que faria direito, mas tenho que, antes de qualquer coisa, garantir que ela não vai fugir de mim, que a nossa amizade não vai acabar por conta dessa noite.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Digam o que acharam por favor! Estava bem nervosa com essa cena do beijo, e não sei se ficou muito boa.. Deem suas opniões, plss! Ps: pra falar a verdade tinha imaginado o beijo de outro jeito, mas ai demoraria mais, e até eu ja estava ficando nervosa para acontecer logo! aushduasdh até a próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Pov Rachel **

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça de matar, não sei dizer se foi todo o estresse do dia anterior ou o fato de não ter conseguido dormido quase nada.

Tomei um banho bem demorado para ver se espantava a dor, quando terminei desci encontrando meus pais tomando café da manhã.

"Bom dia, estrelinha! Como está se sentindo?" Hiram perguntou um tom de preocupação sem sua voz.

"Estou bem papai, só estou com um pouco de enxaqueca." Disse indo buscar um comprimido.

"Por acaso você não saiu para beber ontem a noite, não é?" Leroy falou desconfiado.

"Não pai! Nós só fomos no Breadsticks, mais nada." Respondi me sentando na mesa junto com eles.

"Achei que tinha bebido considerando o seu estado quando chegou ontem em casa." Dei um sorriso triste quando me lembrei de ter ignorado completamente os dois. 

"Desculpe por aquilo, eu só não estava muito bem."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Você quer falar sobre isso?" Hiram voltou a se pronunciar.

"Não, pelo menos não agora." Falei me levantando e pegando uma maçã.

"Tudo bem, mas se precisar sabe aonde nos encontrar." Com isso dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um e voltei para o meu quarto comendo a fruta. Eu não estava com nenhuma fome, mas sabia que se deixasse de comer meus pais ficariam ainda mais preocupados e eu realmente não quero falar nada sobre ontem com eles.

**Pov Kurt****  
**

Fiquei preocupado com o estado da Rachel no Breadsticks, ela apareceu com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, dizendo que iria embora mais cedo. Depois Quinn a seguiu, as duas pareciam conversar algo no estacionamento e quando Rachel foi embora, a loira voltou com uma cara muito triste.

Quando cheguei em casa fiquei pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Quinn pode ter feito algo de ruim para Rachel como ela sempre fazia, mas se ela tivesse feito algo de propósito ela não estaria tão mal daquele jeito, ou estaria? De repente ela fez e depois se arrependeu. Vai ver a própria Rachel a magoou.

Depois de um tempo pensando, consegui ligar os pontos. A raiva de Rach ao ver Quinn num dueto romântico com Sam, o jeito que ela olhava para os dois conversando no Breadsticks, eu estava do lado dela e ela sequer conversou comigo, e depois ela se levantou bruscamente, parecia muito nervosa. E logo Quinn que foi ver o que tinha acontecido com a menina. Elas ficaram um bom tempo lá, e quando saíram a morena parecia meio atordoada, não sei.

Diferente de Rachel, a loira não foi embora, mas pude ver o quanto ela estava triste. Me controlei para não perguntar nada para Quinn, até porque naquele momento ela parecia muito sensível. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, algo tinha acontecido naquele banheiro.

Imediatamente liguei para Mercedes.

_Temos um problema._ Falei assim que ela atendeu o telefone.

**Pov Rachel **

Estava jogada na minha cama quando ouvi batidas na minha porta.

"Não quero conversar agora!" Falei alto para que meus pais ouvissem. Mas quando vi a porta se abrindo percebi que não eram eles e sim Kurt e Mercedes.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Gayvention!" O menino falou e nós duas olhamos confusas. "É uma intervenção gay!" Ele continuou como se fosse óbvio.

Os dois sentaram na minha cama, ficamos um tempo em silêncio até Kurt começar a falar.

"Olha Rach, sei que você não esperava ver a gente hoje, mas acho que precisamos conversar." Me sentei e comecei a prestar atenção nele.

"Você claramente não está bem." Mercedes continuou.

"Você ao menos foi às suas aulas de dança hoje?" Neguei com a cabeça. 

"E como seu amigo há alguns anos, eu sei que você só falta aulas quando não está nada bem. E pelo que pude ver ontem, tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu no restaurante, não é?" Eu assenti.

"Não vamos te obrigar a falar nada, mas você sabe que pode contar com a gente e não queremos que fique ai nessa cama o dia todo remoendo todos os pensamentos que estão na sua cabeça agora." Mercedes disse. Ela tinha razão, e eu realmente não queria passar meu final de semana desse jeito, foi bom eles terem vindo, assim eu talvez possa me animar um pouco.

Depois dessa conversa Kurt achou que seria bom ver algum musical já que ele sabia que me alegrava e geralmente era o que fazíamos quando ficávamos na casa do outro.

Passamos a tarde vendo vários filmes, a maioria musicais, dava para ver que Mercedes já estava ficando entendida por conta disso, mas ela não disse nada.

Quando já estava mais de noite resolvemos pedir pizza e assim que ela chegou fomos comer no meu quarto, embora eu não gostasse muito disso, mas queria falar com eles e agora já tinha tomado um pouco de coragem então não queria esperar muito, pois poderia perdê-la.

"Então..." Comecei, assim chamando a atenção deles. "Eu vou falar o que aconteceu, porque eu preciso da opinião de vocês e porque eu não estou conseguindo guardar isso só para mim." Os dois assentiram com a cabeça para que eu continuasse.

Expliquei tudo, desde o começo do dia quando comecei a sentir ciúmes dela, até meu ataque e ela me seguir até o banheiro "E uma hora nós estávamos gritando e em outra ela me beijou." Falei tudo sem olhar para eles, só levantei meu olhar quando terminei.

"Eu realmente não esperava por isso." Mercedes falou surpresa. 

"Para ser sincero, eu esperava algo do tipo, mas não achei que tivessem se beijado." Fiquei chocada quando ele disse isso.

"Mas como voc-" Ele me cortou.

"Rachel, desde o dia que te vi almoçando com ela pela primeira vez eu achei estranho, ontem nas Sectionals comecei a desconfiar mais ainda, e no final da noite liguei todos os pontos. Sem contar que quando ainda estava no McKinley já havia reparado alguns olhares dela para você." Ele falou com um tom de superioridade e tanto eu como Mercedes ficamos sem palavras. "Meu gaydar também é ótimo e sempre apitou para Quinn." Rimos um pouco disso.

"Mas e agora?" Mercedes perguntou, dei um longo suspiro e respondi meio triste.

"Eu não sei."

"Rach, me responda uma coisa." Kurt falou o que me fez olhar para ele. "Você queria aquilo, não é?" Afirmei com a cabeça. "Eu entendo que tenha ficado confusa e provavelmente chocada com a declaração da menina, principalmente por ser uma garota, mas se você gosta dela você deveria dar uma chance."

"Mas eu não sei se gosto dela, Kurt. E ainda tem o Finn..."

"Você pode não gostar dela, ou achar que não gosta, mas pelo menos atração você sente, se não, não teria permitido e correspondido o beijo." Bem, ele tinha razão quanto a isso.

"E você já terminou com o Finn, ele não te impede de nada." Mercedes completou. 

"Eu sei, mas eu ainda gosto dele." Falei triste.

"Ele é meu irmão, então por isso eu sei o quanto ele pode ser babaca às vezes, e ele quebrou sua confiança, Rach."

"Não estou dizendo que tem que esquecê-lo e ir correndo para ela. Não vamos te falar o que fazer, a decisão é sua, mas se fosse você eu daria uma chance para Quinn, pelo que você disse, ela realmente parece gostar de você." O menino continuou.

"Eu concordo com o Kurt nessa." Eu dei um sorriso para eles e os abracei. Conversar com eles sempre me ajudava, e eles procuravam me mostrar o melhor caminho.

Ainda estava confusa com tudo isso, mas bem menos. Talvez eu devesse dar uma chance para ela, mas estou preocupada quando a vir pessoalmente, não sei qual será a minha reação, ou se ficará um clima estranho, só espero que fique tudo bem.

**Pov Quinn **

Acordei e assim que me levantei me arrependi porque dei de cara com duas menina se agarrando na cama de cima.

"Acordei! Será que vocês já podem parar?" Falei fazendo com que as duas se separassem e rissem da situação. 

"Desculpa Q, é que você estava dormindo e San disse que não teria problema se nós nã-"

"Ok Britt! Ela já entendeu." A latina cortou enquanto se levantava da cama e indireitava sua roupa. "Mas cá entre nós, Fabray, você adorou o que viu." Santana falou com um sorriso malicioso e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Ficamos conversando um pouco no quarto depois de comer alguma coisa quando Brittany perguntou: 

"Mas então Q, já decidiu o que vai fazer?" Dei um longo suspiro e respondi: 

"Ainda não, B."

"Acho que você devia cantar para ela." A loira continuou.

"Porque você não canta aquela música dos anões da Branca de Neve? Ela vai adorar." Santana falou com tom de deboche, esperava algum comentário assim, então apartas ignorei.

"Brincadeiras a parte, eu acho que a idéia de Britt é muito boa." A latina falou o que me surpreendeu. "O baleia sempre cantou para ela e Berry sempre parecia ficar muito feliz com isso." Concordei com a cabeça, Rachel realmente gostava dessas coisas, na verdade gostava de qualquer coisa ligada a música.

"Acho que vou fazer isso então, mas não quero que pareça uma serenata ou algo do gênero, até porque vão estar todos do Glee ali,me ela pode se assustar com isso..." Falei pensando em qual poderia ser a reação da menina.

"Nós podemos cantar com você!" Brittany falou animada, e Santana fez uma careta com isso, mas depois acabou concordando. 

Já sabia a música perfeita para cantar, agora preciso esperar até segunda e rezar para que ela ainda olhe na minha cara.

**Pov Rachel**

Acordei com o despertador tocando, tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café, fiz tudo isso no dobro do tempo que costumo fazer, queria adiar o máximo possível ver o rosto da loira que não saiu da minha cabeça até agora.

No colégio grudei no Kurt o dia todo, fiquei me escondendo e tentando evitar ver Quinn. Não que eu não quisesse vê-la, é que estava nervosa demais.

Não sabia se ela tinha se arrependido e não queria tocar no assunto, ou ela pode não querer nem mais ser a minha amiga. Sei o quanto status é importante para Quinn, e levando em consideração o jeito que tratam Kurt aqui, ela desceria bastante na escala de popularidade se se assumisse.

Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, fiquei pensando em todas as coisas possíveis que poderiam acontecer quando a visse, mas não podia me esconder dela para sempre. Esse tempo é do coral, e terei que encará-la.

Estava de braços dados com Kurt indo em direção à sala, quando estávamos na porta avistei Quinn sentada em uma das cadeiras conversando com Santana, gelei automaticamente, percebendo isso o menino perguntou se eu estava bem, me tirando do meu transe, eu afirmei com a cabeça, ele apertou um pouco meu braço como sinal de segurança, então entramos na sala.

Me sentei na diagonal de Quinn, uma fileira atrás, entre Kurt e Mercedes. Assim que o professor entrou as três lideres de torcida se levantaram.

"Mr Shue," ela chamou ganhando a atenção do homem. "Queria cantar uma música antes de começarmos."

"Claro, Quinn! Fiquem à vontade!"

Ela fez um sinal para que Brad começasse a tocar o piano.

_S&B:_

_Baby don't you know (Querido, você não sabe)_

_You got all my love, all my love (que tem todo o meu amor?)_

_Baby don't you know (Querido, você não sabe)_

_You got all my love, all my love (que tem todo o meu amor?)_

Brittany e Santana, que estavam mais atrás, cantaram esse refrão. A batida continuou até que Quinn começou a cantar.

_Q:_

_Hold up, wait, before you go just stay (Pare, espere, antes de ir apenas fique)_

_And talk to me for a little (E converse comigo um pouco)_

_Baby, won't you loosen up just a little, uh? (Querido, você não vai se soltar nem um pouco?)_

Assim que ouvi a voz meu coração acelerou. Quando prestei atenção na letra minha boca se abriu um pouco como em surpresa. Percebi que Kurt e Mercedes olhavam para mim e os dois também tinham cara de surpresa, ninguém esperava por aquilo.

_Q:_

_See what you don't understand is falling in love (Veja, o que você não entende é que me apaixonar)_

_Wasn't part of my plan (não era parte do meu plano)_

_Started with a crush (Começou com uma atração)_

_I call you my man?_ _(Devo te chamar de meu homem?)_

_Thought, would I ever fall in love, ever fall in love again?_ _(Eu sequer vou me apaixona de novo?)_

Ela estava cantando para mim, eu não estava acreditando que Quinn Fabray estava cantando uma música para mim! Ela não estava olhando diretamente em minha direção, mas eu sabia que era.

_Q:_

_'Cause you give me chills every time we chill (Porque você me dá calafrios, toda vez que passamos tempo juntos)_

_I spend all of my days (passo todos os meus dias)_

_Doin', doin' (Fazendo, fazendo)_

Nessa hora todos que estavam ali se entreolhavam se perguntando para quem seria a música.

_S&B:_

_Nothin' but lovin' you (Nada a não ser te amar)_

_Nothin' but lovin' you baby (Nada a não ser te amar, querido)_

Santana e Britt cantaram essa parte mais ao fundo enquanto Quinn dançava e estalava os dedos no ritmo.

_Q:_

_Boy you got all my time (Garoto, você tem todo o meu tempo)_

_S&B:_

_Lovin' you, lovin' you (Amando você, amando você)_

_Lovin' it, lovin' it baby (Amando isso, amando isso, querido)_

_Q:_

_Boy you got all my, all my(Garoto, você tem todo o meu, todo o meu)_

_Love and affection (Amor e afeição)_

_All my attention (Toda a minha atenção)_

_You don't gotta question (Você não tem que ter dúvidas)_

_If I'm really (Se eu realmente estou)_

_S&B:_

_Lovin' you, lovin' you (Amando você, amando você)_

_Lovin' it, lovin' it baby (Amando isso, amando isso, querido)_

Eu já estava emocionada, não que fosse uma música para se emocionar, mas estava assim pelo gesto, por ser ela.

_Q:_

_Hold up, wait, shut up and kiss me, babe (Pare, espere, cale a boca e me beije, amor)_

_I just wanna get a little taste (Eu só quero sentir o gosto)_

_I just wanna get a little taste before you go (Eu só quero sentir o gosto antes que você vá)_

Apertava a mão de Kurt que sorria bobamente. Quinn olhou para mim e deu uma piscadinha voltando a cantar em direção à outra pessoa.

_S&B:_

_Nothin' but lovin' you (Nada a não ser te amar)_

_Nothin' but lovin' you baby (Nada a não ser te amar, querido)_

_Q:_

_Boy you got all my, all my(Garoto, você tem todo o meu, todo o meu)_

_Love and affection (Amor e afeição)_

_All my attention (Toda a minha atenção)_

_You don't gotta question (Você não tem que ter dúvidas)_

_If I'm really (Se eu realmente estou)_

_S&B:_

_Lovin' you, lovin' you (Amando você, amando você)_

_Lovin' it, lovin' it baby (Amando isso, amando isso, querido)_

Depois de repetir esse refrão, todos aplaudiram, e Mr Shue falou:

"Wow, meninas! Ótima apresentação! Foi para alguém especial?" Impressionante como ele sempre quer saber do relacionamentos de todos do coral.

"Sim, mas essa pessoa sabe e é tudo o que importa." Ela disse sorrindo elas se sentaram novamente onde estavam. Continuei com o sorriso bobo no rosto e não parava de olhar para ela. Quinn se virou e nossos olhares se conectaram, ela deu um largo sorriso e eu retribui e assim voltamos a ouvir o que Mr Shue dizia.

**Pov Quinn**

Quando vi Rachel entrar na sala do coral fiquei mais nervosa, percebendo isso, Brittany colocou sua mão na minha e a apertou. Pedi a permissão de Mr Shue para me apresentar com as meninas e ele logo concordou.

Enquanto cantávamos tentava ao máximo não olhar para a morena que estava observando, de vez em quando passava meus olhos por ela e pude ver que ela estava surpresa.

Já quase no final da performance olhei de novo e vi seus olhos um pouco molhados e um sorriso em seu rosto, não tem como explicar o tamanho da minha felicidade por ter visto isso.

Trocamos alguns olhares e sorrisos durante o resto da aula, e assim que o sinal tocou ela se levantou, eu ia acompanhá-la até que senti uma mão segurando meu braço e a perdi de vista. Me virei para ver quem estaria me incomodando.

"E ai, Quinn." Mas porque Finn veio falar comigo? A gente não se fala desde que terminamos, ou quando falávamos era para discutir. 

"O que você quer?" Falei seca, soltando meu braço de sua mão.

"Olha, eu entendi o recado." Ele começou e eu fiz uma cara de confusa então ele continuou. "Eu sei que a música foi para mim." Ele constatou com um ar de superioridade, eu fiz uma cara de nojo e antes mesmo de poder responder ele voltou a falar. "Eu entendo que você ainda sinta algo por mim, mas eu gosto da Rachel, nós terminamos faz pouco tempo, e eu acho que como agora vocês estão amigas não será bom se n-"

"Ei ei ei!" O cortei colocando a mão em sua frente para que ele ficasse quieto. "A música não foi para você, seu idiota." Falei me virando,

"Não?" Ele falou surpreso.

Ia saindo da sala, mas ele andou rápido e se posicionou na minha frente.

"Para quem é então?"

"Não te interessa, Finn. Você não é nem meu amigo, porque eu te contaria alguma coisa?" Afastei um pouco o menino para que pudesse passar e ele continuou lá com uma cara de bobo que fazia quando estava pensando.

Era só o que me faltava esse mané achar que eu cantaria alguma coisa para ele, nem quando estávamos namorando eu cantava.

Lembrei de Rachel e xinguei mentalmente o menino por ter me impedido de ir falar com ela. Espero que ela ainda esteja no colégio. Não a encontrei perto dos armários e quando perguntei por ela me disseram que já havia ido embora, me dei por vencida e sai do lugar. 

Quando estava perto de onde tinha estacionado, consegui ver uma certa morena apoiada no meu carro, um sorriso gigante se formou no meu rosto e só aumentava a medida que eu ia me aproximando.

"Hey!" Ela disse quando me viu, ela parecia nervosa, o que me deixou um pouco preocupada, mas ela não se mostrava triste ou algo do tipo, o que me deixava mais tranquila.

"Fico feliz que tenha me esperado." Disse sincera, se fosse outro dia eu teria dado um abraço rápido ou um beijo em sua bochecha agora, mas estava meio sem jeito, não sabia como agir.

"Você demorou um pouco." Ela constatou.

"Desculpa, eu tive que resolver uma coisa." Na minha cabeça essa coisa era o ex dela, que resolve aparecer nas piores horas. "Você quer... Hm... Almoçar? Talvez?" Perguntei sem jeito e insegura, ela deu uma risada com isso e afirmou com um sorriso no rosto, suspirei aliviada. 

A levei em uma lanchonete não muito longe dali, aonde eu ia às vezes. Pedi um hambúrguer com bacon, a menina fez careta quando ouviu meu pedido. Ela pediu um sanduíche vegetariano fazendo com que eu imitasse a careta dela de antes.

A garçonete trouxe nossos lanches, comemos sem falar muito, apenas aproveitando a companhia da outra. Terminamos e fomos ao caixa, assim que ela ia tirar a carteira da mochila a parei.

"Ei, estou te devendo dois almoços, lembra? Sem falar que eu que te chamei." Ela sorriu e me deixou pagar.

Estávamos indo em direção ao carro quando resolvi perguntar: 

"Será que podíamos ir para o parque? Eu realmente queria falar com você." Falei um ouço mais confiante já que o almoço tinha sido bem agradável apesar das poucas falas.

"Claro." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Abri a porta do carro para ela e a menina agradeceu.

Chegando lá caminhamos em silêncio para a parte de crianças que havíamos ficado da ultima vez. Fiquei pensando em o que e como falaria, o que provavelmente é inútil porque na hora vou estar tão nervosa que não vou lembrar de nada que preparei agora. 

Rachel se sentou no banco que ficava de frente para o balanço e eu sentei ao seu lado. Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio. 

"Rachel, sobre sexta..." Comecei, fazendo com que a garota olhasse para mim. "Eu queria dizer que tudo o que eu disse é verdade. Eu não queria você descobrisse daquele jeito, mas acabou acontecendo." Dei uma pausa, um suspiro e voltei a falar ainda olhando para ela: "E sobre o beijo... Desculpa se até assustei, se te deixei desconfortável. Eu já tinha chegado tão longe que me torturaria se não tivesse feito aquilo. Foi egoísta da minha parte, eu sei, e por isso te peço desculpas mais uma vez." Reparei que minha mão começava a tremer.

"Eu acredito em você." Ela disse me fazendo sorrir. "E você não precisa se desculpar pelo beijo, você não me forçou a fazer nada que eu não queria." Com isso ela sorriu também. "A propósito, adorei a música." Pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco com o comentário.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Acho que ela se encaixou bem no momento."

"Sim, e me fez ter certeza de que você estava sendo sincera." Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça. 

"E como ficamos agora?" Perguntei fazendo com que os olhos dela que estavam baixos agora estivessem olhando para os meus. "Quero dizer, eu vou entender se quiser continuar sendo só a minha amiga..." Eu completei meio nervosa.

"É isso que você quer?" Ela perguntou baixo. 

"Não. Mas eu preciso saber o que você quer." Falei nervosa, esperando que a resposta dela fosse boa.

"Essas últimas semanas que ficamos mais próximas foram ótimas, e você me mostrou um lado da Quinn Fabray que eu não conhecia. Se tudo isso tivesse acontecido antes, eu teria achado que você só estava armando alguma coisa para me humilhar, mas não foi o caso. Eu posso ver o quanto você está sendo sincera comigo." 

Ela deu uma pausa, sorriu para mim e voltou a falar. "Já tinha percebido que você estava mexendo um pouco comigo, principalmente depois de não conseguir nem controlar meus ciúmes." Rimos de leve com isso. "E por conta disso que eu não me perdoaria se dissesse que quero somente sua amizade agora."

Acho que nunca dei um sorriso tão grande como o de agora, estava em êxtase, a abracei forte o que fez a menina rir. Soltei nossos corpos e disse olhando em seus olhos. 

"Prometo que não vai se arrepender. Só preciso dessa chance para te mostrar tudo isso que eu sinto, para te mostrar que posso te fazer feliz e que podemos dar certo juntas." Ela deu um largo sorriso e nos abraçamos.

Ficamos nos braços da outra por um bom tempo, estava me sentindo tão bem ali, tão feliz, segura. Quando separamos nossos corpos, ela apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu passei meu braço por trás dela, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do banco e fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos. 

Passamos a tarde ali naquele banco, conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, fazendo piadas e rindo uma da outra. Só tivemos noção da hora quando percebemos que começou a escurecer, então eu infelizmente tive que levá-la para casa. 

No carro deu tempo de cantarmos apenas uma música que tocava no rádio por que a distância entre o parque e a casa da Rachel ser bem pequena.

Encostei, como de costume para que a menina pudesse sair. Fui dar um beijo em sua bochecha, mas ela se virou, me dando um selinho demorado. Eu realmente não esperava por isso, mas confesso ter ficado extremamente feliz, tão feliz que estava sem falas.

Rachel me deu um sorriso antes de sair do carro. Quando chegou na porta de casa, se virou para mim e acenou. Eu ainda estava como uma boba com a mão nos lábios aonde ela tinha me beijado.

Cheguei em casa quase pulando de tanta felicidade, e lógico que minha mãe ficou fazendo perguntas e piadinhas bobas durante o jantar todo, por conta disso. Terminado de comer, deitei e peguei meu celular, enviando uma mensagem:

**Boa noite, Rae! Até amanha ;)**

**Até amanha! Durma bem :)** Sorri ao ler a mensagem. Estava tão feliz, mal podia esperar para ver como seriam as coisas no dia seguinte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Pov Rachel**

Como de costume fui uma das primeiras a chegar no colégio, estava pegando o material necessário para o dia no meu armário quando vi Quinn se aproximando com um largo sorriso no rosto o que me fez sorrir também.

"Bom dia, Rae." Ela disse me dando um beijo demorado na bochecha. 

"Bom dia, Q." Disse fechando a porta do meu armário e me virando para dar um beijo no canto de sua boca. "Chegou cedo hoje." Falei olhando para o relógio que tinha na parede atrás dela. 

"Bem, eu sei que você costuma chegar cedo, então..." Ela corou um pouco ao dizer isso, o que me fez dar uma risadinha.

"Acho que temos literatura juntas agora, não é?" Perguntei e ela afirmou.

"Vamos?" A menina perguntou me oferecendo seu braço que eu aceitei, entrelaçando o meu.

Chegando lá sentamos juntas, grande parte das salas do McKinley têm aquelas mesas para dois alunos sentarem juntos, o que eu odiava na maioria das vezes, porque sendo uma loser eu não tinha muitos amigos, e quando não havia ninguém que falava comigo na mesma sala que eu, acabava sendo a maior tortura, mas hoje eu estava agradecendo pelas mesas serem assim. 

"Você parece bem feliz." Comentei com Quinn.

"Porque não estaria?" Ela disse com um enorme sorriso.

"Algum motivo especial?" Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

"Estou olhando para ele." Ao dizer isso um sorriso automaticamente veio em meus lábios, pude sentir minhas bochechas quentes, corando.

Ficamos conversando alguns minutos até a professora entrar na sala. Quando percebia que ninguém olhava, Quinn colocava sua mão na minha e a acariciava, não durava muito tempo, mas ela fez isso algumas vezes durante a aula. 

O sinal bateu e todos começaram a se levantar para irem para suas próximas salas. Infelizmente a minha não seria com Quinn, mas teria Mercedes, o que já me deixava animada.

x-x-x-x-x

A aula com Mercedes passou bem rápido, confesso que não prestei muita atenção no professor, porque a menina me perguntou sobre Quinn e ficamos boa parte do tempo falando sobre isso.

Contei que tinha resolvido dar uma chance para ela, o que fez a morena soltar um gritinho de alegria e receber um olhar reprovador do professor, me fazendo segurar o riso. Falei o quão fofa Quinn estava sendo hoje, parecia uma boba apaixonada falando sobre a loira.

Quando bateu o sinal fomos para o refeitório, avistei Quinn sentada com Britt, Santana, algumas outras cheerios, Sam e Puck, que vestiam suas jaquetas do time de futebol. A menina me viu e acenou para que fosse até lá.

Me sentei ao lado da loira na mesa e recebi olharem de estranhamento das três lideres de torcida que estavam ali.

"Ei Rachel, onde está o Finn?" Ouvi o menino de moicano perguntando, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

"E porque eu deveria saber?" Falei seca.

"Porque ele é seu namorado?" O garoto respondeu só que foi mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

"Não estamos mais juntos, Noah." Falei dando de ombros. Ainda gosto de Finn, ficamos muito tempo juntos, eu não deixaria de gosta dele num piscar de olhos, mas ele havia me magoado, queria apenas esquecê-lo.

"Opa, então quer dizer que minha princesa judia está livre para negócios?" Ele falou animado com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e pude ver o quanto Quinn estava se controlando para manter sua aparência calma, o que não deu muito certo. Apertei a mão dela por debaixo da mesa, fazendo-a relaxar um que admitir que ver Quinn com ciúmes me deixava muito alegre.

Passei o intervalo conversando principalmente com Quinn, Noah e Sam. Santana e Britt ficavam sussurrando cosias no ouvido da outra e dando risadinhas, elas precisam ser um pouco mais discretas ou se assumirem logo, sério.

Quando já estava quase na hora da próxima aula nos levantamos e assim que entramos no corredor vimos um tipo de barraca de madeira montada, onde tinha uma placa escrito "Beijos 1 dólar", e logo quem estava "trabalhando" lá. 

"Rach!" ouvi o menino me chamar, mas o ignorei, porém ele veio até mim e me puxou para longe das pessoas que estava andando. "Gostou?" Ele perguntou alegre. Mas o que diabos esse menino tem na cabeça? Se eu gostei? Claro, adoro ver o meu ex recebendo para beijar todas as meninas do colégio. Resolvi não responder a pergunta super inteligente dele.

"Vou dar o dinheiro para caridade." Ah pelo menos isso, né. "Acho que você devia contribuir, afinal de contas, é caridade." Ele disse com um sorrisinho no rosto. Só o que me faltava.

"Não, obrigada. Eu posso contribuir de outras maneiras." Falei seca, indo embora e deixando um Finn frustrado para trás.

**Pov Finn**

Vou fazer de tudo para ter Rachel de volta, sei que ela ainda gosta de mim, o que de certa forma, deixa isso mais fácil.

Um dia desses, pensando em como poderia trazê-la de volta, tive uma ideia brilhante! Estava perto do dia dos namorados, então colocaria uma barraca do beijo no colégio, dando uma desculpa de ser algo para caridade, Rachel sempre gostou de contribuir com essas coisas, então ela não ia recusar, e quando me beijasse se arrependeria por ter terminado e veria que precisamos ficar juntos.

Meu negócio já estava aberto e já tinha até conseguido vender alguns beijos, quando vi a morena passando por mim. Rapidamente a puxei para contar sobre o meu "ato de caridade", mas ela respondia friamente e se negou a ajudar, saindo rápido de perto de mim.

Fiquei muito decepcionado, mas a minha barraca ficaria aberta o resto da semana, então ainda tenho mais três dias para convencê-la a me beijar, esse plano precisa dar certo. 

x-x-x-x-x

Passei o resto do dia pensando no que faria sobre Rachel, então resolvi que falaria com Puck, afinal ele era o cara que todos procuravam quando precisavam de conselhos com mulheres.

"Ei Puck!" Falei chamando a sua atenção. "Queria te pedir ajuda com uma coisa." 

"Rachel?" Ele perguntou adivinhando, o que me deixou surpreso, afinal não tinha contado para ninguém que havíamos terminado. 

"Como você sabe?"

"Ela me contou." Ele disse dando de ombros. 

"Ah... Eu não ia contar, porque achei que voltaríamos, mas já faz uma semana e nada." Falei cabisbaixo. 

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando eu perguntei de você, ela ficou com raiva, então você deve ter pisado feio na bola, cara." 

"Eu sei, acho que ela não confia mais em mim." Constatei triste. "O que eu faço?"

"Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em conselhos para relacionamentos, mas eu conheço a Rachel, e para você tê-la, terá que reconquistar sua confiança."

"E como eu faço isso?" Perguntei pensativo. 

"Tente ganhar ela de novo, trate-a como costumava tratar antes de vocês começarem a namorar. Mostre que ela pode confiar em você de novo." Isso é perfeito! E na hora certa, já que quinta-feira é o dia dos namorados, eu posso chamá-la para um encontro, como se fosse um recomeço. 

"Valeu, cara!" Falei animado, dando um abraço em Puck, batendo em suas costas. 

"Sem problemas, agora deixa eu ir que já perdi muito tempo aqui, enquanto podia estar perdendo com uma das novas cheerios, se é que me entende." Ele disse dando um sorriso malicioso e saindo depressa.

**Pov Quinn**

Que vontade de matar o Finn, que idéia ridícula foi essa de colocar uma barraca do beijo? Aquele cérebro de esquilo dele deve estar pensando que se ele conseguir um beijo de Rachel tudo vai se consertar magicamente, só pode ser isso.

E o pior de tudo, sei que as coisas não se consertariam magicamente, mas Rachel ainda gosta dele, e tenho tanto medo dela voltar com ele.

Estava no vestiário depois do treino das cheerios quando ouvi a doce voz de Britt: 

"O que houve, Q?" Ela me olhava preocupada.

"Nada, B." Menti. 

"Eu te conheço, você ficou calada o treino todo, você só fica assim quando tem alguma coisa na sua cabeça."

"É a Rachel..." Comecei a falar, vi Santana se aproximando também.

"O que tem ela?" Brittany perguntou.

"Ela resolveu que iríamos tentar." Disse o que fez Britt dar um pulinho e bater palmas animadamente, ri um pouco daquilo, mas voltei a ficar séria depois, o que fez a garota parar a sua comemoração. 

"Porque você não está feliz?"

"Eu estou muito feliz com isso! Mas estou preocupada com o Finn..." A menina me lançou um olhar triste. 

"Olha Barbie." A latina se pronunciou pela primeira vez. "Eu sei que ela ainda gosta dele, e que por isso você está insegura, mas vê se não faz burrada." 

"O que você quer que eu faça, Santana?" Disse um pouco mais alto, frustrada.

"Lute por ela! Ela já te deu a chance, ela abriu caminho para você, Fabray! Se ela fez isso é porque também sente algo, mostre para ela que você merece ela! Não faça com que ela se arrependa." Ela estava certa, preciso tomar alguma atitude.

"Agora mais do que nunca você tem que ficar do lado da anã, precisa ajudá-la a descobrir o que sente por você e não deixar que caia nos braços do menino baleia de novo!" A menina continuou seu incentivo, abracei forte ela é quando separei nossos corpos falei:

"Obrigada, meninas! E San, mesmo você tendo seu jeito estranho de ajudar as pessoas, fico feliz que esteja do meu lado." Falei lançando um sorriso para elas.

Já estava decidida do que iria fazer, tenho que mostrar para Rach que ela pode confiar em mim, não só como amiga, mas como algo a mais, até porque foi isso que fez com que ela terminasse com Finn.

Mas o principal, tenho que deixar claro para ela o que realmente sinto. Nossos problemas do passado podem deixá-la inseguras até hoje, tenho que fazer de tudo para mostrar que não estou apenas brincando com ela, ou me aproveitando.

x-x-x-x-x 

No dia seguinte cheguei mais cedo de novo para poder encontrar Rachel, queria ficar o mais próxima dela possível agora, e tirar de vez o Finn da jogada.

Não encontrei a morena perto de seu armário, então imaginei que ela estaria na sala do coral, estava certa. Rachel estava concentrada tocando algumas notas do piano e depois fazendo algumas anotações, fiquei olhando a cena por um tempo, até que resolvi me aproximar, a menina sorriu ao me ver.

"Muito bonita a música." Comentei a fazendo corar.

"Obrigada, mas ainda não está pronta."

"Vou poder ouvir quando estiver?"

"Hm... Vou pensar no seu caso." A menina falou em um tom brincalhão. Me sentei no banquinho do piano ao seu lado e comecei:

"Rae..." Comecei falando meio nervosa, ela se virou para mim e deu um sorriso me incentivando a continuar. "Eu queria saber se... Bem, amanha é dia dos namorados, então queria te chamar para jantar comigo." Dei uma pequena pausa, estava tão nervosa que não consegui esperar a resposta dela e voltei a falar: "Sabe, para começarmos direito isso tudo, e você não precisa acei-"

"Eu adoraria, Quinn!" A menina me cortou, quando ouvi isso dei um suspiro aliviada, o que a fez rir.

"Posso te buscar às 17 horas amanhã?" Era meio cedo, mas sexta tem aula, e sei o quanto ela e os pais dela se preocupam com horários.

"Marcado." A menina falou animada e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ouvimos o sinal tocar e como seria aula do coral, apenas nos sentamos nas cadeiras enquanto os outros alunos entravam na sala. A morena do meu lado se levantou quando todos já estavam presentes e pediu a palavra.

"Então, gente! Meus pais não vou estar em casa nesse fim de semana, e eles permitiriam que eu fizesse uma festa para comemorarmos direito a nossa vitória nas Sectionals!" Todos gritaram, aplaudiram e comemoraram enquanto a morena voltava a se sentar.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, só consegui falar com Rachel no intervalo e percebi que ela estava evitando Finn sempre que o menino tentava falar com ela. Ponto para Fabray.

x-x-x-x-x

Já eram 15 horas de quinta, eu acho que posso morrer a qualquer momento por conta do meu nervosismo, ainda bem que Santana e Brittany estavam comigo. Eles tinham me ajudado a arrumar o que planejei para Rachel, e pedi para que continuassem aqui até a hora de ir buscar a menina. 

Tomei um longo banho, sequei o meu cabelo de modo que ele ficasse um pouco ondulado, passei uma maquiagem leve. Para vestir, coloquei um vestido soltinho com um cinto na cintura, um casaquinho por cima e uma botinha. 

Quando o relógio marcou 16:30 peguei meu carro, cheguei na casa da Rachel em menos de vinte minutos, fiquei esperando um tempo, mexendo em meu celular, quando ouvi a porta do lado do passageiro se abrindo e a morena entrando.

Ela estava muito bonita, os cabelos um pouco ondulados nas pontas, uma blusa azul um pouco decotada, uma saia preta justa e uma sapatilha. Só reparei que estava praticamente babando quando ela começou a falar:

"Então, aonde vamos?" Ela estava meio corada, devia estar sem graça por eu ter a secado. Sacudi a cabeça, voltando para a realidade.

"Você já vai descobrir. A propósito, você está linda." Ela sorriu e corou, enquanto eu começava a dirigir de volta para a minha casa. 

Meu pai estava um uma viagem de trabalho, o que era bem comum, e minha mãe não volta cedo para casa, por isso resolvi fazer algo mais particular, até porque ainda não estava totalmente a vontade para que todos soubessem da minha sexualidade e não sabia como Rachel se sentia sobre isso também.

Estacionei o carro e abri a porta para Rachel, que parecia maravilhada olhando para a mansão a sua frente.

"Onde estamos?" Ela perguntou ainda observando o lugar. 

"Minha casa." Falei simples, dando de ombros.

"Você mora aqui?" Ela se virou para mim surpresa. "Eu sabia que os Fabray tinham uma mansão, mas nunca achei que fosse assim." Ri um pouco da menina, peguei a sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e a levei para o quintal dos fundos.

Chegando lá, tinha uma toalha com uma cesta de piquenique no chão na beira do pequeno lago que tínhamos. Sentei e ela fez o mesmo.

"Eu sei que isso é muito clichê, mas como amanhã temos aula, achei que seria melhor fazermos algo mais cedo, e eu sempre gostei de ver o por do sol aqui." Comecei falando 

"Eu gosto das coisas clichês." A menina falou corando um pouco. "E aqui é realmente muito bonito." 

"Fiz uma torta vegan para você, mas eu nunca tinha feito nada desse tipo, então me desculpa se estiver ruim." Disse começando a tirar as coisas da cesta, a menina pegou um pedaço, dando uma mordida. 

"Quinn, está maravilhoso! Não sabia que cozinhava!"

"Essa é uma das minhas habilidades secretas." Falei fingindo um tom de superioridade, o que fez a menina rir e me dar um tapa de leve.

Ficamos um tempo conversando até que o sol começou a se por, nós nos viramos para ver, ficando lado a lado, passei meu braço pela sua cintura e ela apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Não falamos nada durante um tempo, ficamos apenas aproveitando a companhia da outra e a vista.

"Você tinha razão, é realmente muito bonito o por do sol visto daqui." A menina falou, quebrando o silêncio. 

"Uma coisa que eu gosto muito de Lima é que quando anoitece da para ver perfeitamente as estrelas no céu, é diferente das cidades grandes." Falei me deitando na toalha e olhando para o céu onde já dava para ver algumas estrelas. 

"Acho que essa vai ser uma das coisas que eu vou sentir mais falta quando for para Nova York." Ela disse deitando um pouco de lado com a cabeça em meu peito, o que me fez sorrir.

"Mas quando quiser ver alguma estrela, você só vai precisar se olhar no espelho, e vai ver a mais bonita de todas elas." A menina levantou um pouco o rosto para me olhar e deu um largo sorriso, depois se inclinou, deitando um pouco mais em cima de mim e selou nossos lábios, logo senti sua língua passando em meus lábios e dei passagem a ela. 

Começamos com um beijo lento, tentava transmitir tudo que sentia naquele beijo, nossas línguas batalhavam pelo controle. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais urgente, minhas mãos estavam na cintura da menina, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Estava viciada em seu beijo, minhas mãos passeavam livremente pelas laterais de seu corpo, até que Rachel começou a me dar vários selinhos, se levantando e tentando recompor sua respiração. Me sentei junto com ela, e foi só então que percebi que já estava bem escuro.

"Já está ficando tarde. Acho melhor eu ir para casa." Ela disse triste.

"Eu te levo." Falei me levantando e oferecendo minha mão para ajudá-la, ela aceitou e quando levantou entrelacei nossos dedos e fomos até o carro. Liguei o rádio e ficamos cantando as músicas até chegarmos na casa de Rachel.

"Obrigada, Quinn. Eu me diverti muito hoje." A menina disse se virando para mim.

"Eu que te agradeço. É sempre muito bom estar com você." Falei e senti minhas bochechas quentes, e ela sorriu.

"Você vem sábado na festa?"

"Não perderia por nada." A menina então sorriu e se virou, mas antes que ela pudesse sair do carro segurei sua mão e assim que ela olhou para mim dei um selinho demorado nela.

"Até amanhã, Rach."

"Até amanhã, Q!" Ela falou e saiu com um enorme sorriso.

Eu não tenho como explicar a felicidade que estou sentindo agora. Tudo tinha dado certo, até melhor do que eu tinha imaginado. Rachel parece estar muito contente também, o que me deixava mais confiante de que as coisas entra a gente podem funcionar.

**Pov Finn**

Já era final da tarde de quinta feira e eu estava descontando toda a minha raiva no saco de pancadas que tinha na pequena academia do time de futebol. A cada soco que dava imaginava o cara que estaria com Rachel agora. Como assim ela já tinha planos com alguém?

_*Flashback On*_

_Estava esperando a morena perto de seu armário, assim ela não teria como me evitar, assim que a avistei sorri e disse: _

"_Hey Rach!" A menina revirou os olhos e abriu seu armário sem nem olhar para mim direito._

"_O que você quer Finn?" Perguntou seca._

"_Ah, hoje é dia dos namorados, e sei que você não gosta de passar sozinha, por isso queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao Breadsticks mais tarde." Ela fechou seu armário com mais força do que o necessário, se virou para mim, falando:_

"_E quem disse que eu vou passar sozinha?" Antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa a menina saiu._

_*Flahshback Off*_

Uma coisa era certa, eu ia descobrir com quem ela está saindo, e quando descobrir, o menino vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Pov Rachel**

Estava me arrumando enquanto Kurt e Blaine terminavam de preparar os últimos detalhes para a festa que começaria em breve.

"Aqui Rach, acho que essa roupa vai ficar incrível em você, e sei de uma outra pessoa que também vai gostar." O menino mais alto falou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso me entregando uma blusa justa preta de manga comprida e um short preto e branco, percebi que também tinha uma bota de cano alto separada. Passei uma leve maquiagem e deixei meu cabelo um pouco ondulado.

Pouco tempo depois de nós dois estarmos prontos ouvimos a campainha tocar, desci para atender e o menino veio atrás de mim.

"Hey, meninas!" Falei animada, cumprimentando Tina e Mercedes, mal deu tempo de fechar a porta e ouvi o barulho da campainha de novo.

"Rachel!" Ouvi Noah, Sam e Finn gritando ao mesmo tempo, dei passagem para que eles entrassem e então guiei todos que já haviam chegado até o porão que há algum tempo meus pais tinham transformado em uma sala que tinha até direito a um palquinho.

Mike e Blaine chegaram logo depois e foram ficar com seus respectivos parceiros. Estavam todos conversando há um tempo e eu já estava aflita porque a pessoa que eu mais queria ver ainda não havia chegado, mas como mágica ouvi o som da campainha mais uma vez e fui correndo atender.

Abri a porta dando de cara com Quinn, mais atrás vi Britt sentada no colo de Artie e uma Santana irritada.

Fiquei um tempo olhando para a loira de olhos verdes, ela usava um vestido branco com uns desenhos rosa e uma jaqueta jeans, tinha alguns cachos nas pontas do cabelo, e uma maquiagem leve, estava muito bonita. Depois de um tempo nos encarando a menina finalmente quebrou o silencio.

"Desculpa a demora, Rach. Teríamos chegado antes se não fosse pela Santana." Ela disse lançando um olhar ameaçador para a latina.

"Não tenho tempo para isso, cadê as bebidas, Hobbit?" Santana perguntou me empurrando e já descendo seguindo o barulho da música. Segui a menina e os outros três me acompanharam.

"Rachel!" Ouvi Puck me chamando. "Será que podíamos abrir o estoque de bebida dos seus pais?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Er... Não sei, Noah..." Falei insegura.

"Olha, eu gosto muito de você, mas tenho que ser sincero e dizer que essa festa ta um saco!"

"Mas ainda acabou de começar!"

"E já está horrível, mas se você deixar a gente pegar as bebidas, vai ficar muito boa! Eles não vão nem reparar, Rachel! Antes mesmo de voltarem a gente repõe tudo."

Dei um longo suspiro e concordei, me dando por vencida. Pouco tempo depois, todos já estavam com copos das mais variadas bebidas nas mãos e levemente alterados.

Em um canto vi Britt tirando a camisa e dançando sensualmente para Artie, do outro lado Santana no colo de Sam, os dois se agarrando, Kurt e Blaine também estavam aos beijos e Puck conversava com Finn até que ouvimos ele gritar:

"Jogo da garrafa!" e rapidamente todos se sentaram no chão formando uma roda.

Como foi Noah que deu a ideia, ele foi o primeiro a girar, caindo em Britt, o menino rapidamente chegou perto da loira e deu um beijo nela, o que fez com que Santana e Artie fizessem cara de bravos.

Assim que eles se separaram a latina pegou a garrafa e girou caindo novamente na menina de olhos azuis, pude ver o sorriso que as duas deram, elas se beijaram mais tempo do que o necessário, Puck e Sam comemoravam com isso até que Artie separou as duas, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.

Passando algumas rodadas era a minha vez de girar, acabou caindo no Puck, o menino deu um sorriso malicioso e se inclinou para me beijar, não foi um beijo demorado, mas foi o suficiente para ver a raiva nos olhos de Quinn, quando paramos a menina bruscamente pegou a garrafa, a girando com força, antes mesmo que ela parasse, a loira me puxou pela gola da camisa, selando nossos lábios.

Fui pega de surpresa, mas depois acabei cedendo, ela começou a aprofundar o beijo e eu correspondi, ficamos um tempo nos beijando até que ouvimos um "woow" vindo de Puck e nos lembramos de onde estávamos, nos separamos com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você sabe que não caiu na Rachel, né?" Ouvimos Santana perguntar com aquele típico sorriso irônico dela. Quinn corou com isso.

"Hora da música!" Gritei animada, tentando fugir do assunto. Puxei Quinn pela mão, e fomos para o pequeno palco que tinha na sala. Todos se sentaram para assistir. Fiz um sinal para que Kurt ligasse o som com a batida.

**Pov Quinn**

Ainda bem que Rachel me puxou para cantar, eu estava tão sem graça depois que me dei conta do que havia feito, devo estar tão vermelha agora, mas eu não consegui evitar, a raiva e o ciúmes somados com o álcool me fizeram querer mostrar para todos ali que Rachel estava comigo, mesmo não estando juntas oficialmente.

Estávamos no palco e a música começou, rapidamente reconheci e comecei a cantar a primeira parte.

_Q:_

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar (Você estava trabalhando como garçonete num barzinho)_

_When I met you (Quando te conheci)_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around (Eu te tirei disso, te reformei e te transformei)_

_Turned you into someone new (Te transformei em uma nova pessoa)_

Rachel dançava animadamente, pude ver que Santana estava com Sam, achei meio estranho, talvez fale com a latina sobre isso depois.

_Q:_

_Don't, don't you want me (Não, você não me quer?)_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me (Você sabe que não consigo acreditar quando ouço que você não irá me ver)_

_Don't, don't you want me (Não, você não me quer?)_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me (Você sabe que não acredito em você quando você diz que não precisa de mim)_

Nessa hora Rachel começou a cantar junto comigo, começou a mexer em seus cabelos, o que foi extremamente sexy.

_Q&R:_

_It's much too late to find, (É tarde demais para descobrir)_

_you think you've changed your mind (você acha que mudou de opinião)_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry (Seria melhor mudá-la de volta ou ambos ficaremos arrependidos)_

_Don't you want me baby (Você não me quer garota?)_

_Don't you want me, oh (Você não me quer?)_

_Don't you want me baby (Você não me quer garota?)_

_Don't you want me, oh (Você não me quer?)_

Sorriamos uma para outra enquanto cantávamos, e Rachel pulava sem parar. Britt estava no colo de Artie e Tina e Mike dançavam engraçado, enquanto Finn nos olhava com aquela cara de bobo.

_R:_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar (Eu estava trabalhando como uma garçonete num barzinho)_

_That much is true (Até aí é verdade)_

_But even then I knew (Mas mesmo assim eu sabia)_

_I'd find a much better place (Que encontraria um lugar muito melhor)_

_Either with or without you (Com ou sem você)_

A morena cantou essa parte sozinha fazendo uma coreografia meio desajeitada que era de certo modo fofa.

_Q:_

_Don't (Não?)_

_R:_

_Don't you want me (Você não me quer?)_

Pude ouvir uma Santana claramente bêbada dizendo "Eu quero!" o que me deixou meio confusa e me fez rir um pouco.

_Q&R:_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me (Você sabe que não acredito em você quando você diz que não precisa de mim)_

_It's much too late to find, (É tarde demais para descobrir)_

_you think you've changed your mind (você acha que mudou de opinião)_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry (Seria melhor mudá-la de volta ou ambos ficaremos arrependidos)_

_Don't you want me baby (Você não me quer garota?)_

_Don't you want me, oh (Você não me quer?)_

_Don't you want me baby (Você não me quer garota?)_

_Don't you want me, oh (Você não me quer?)_

Terminamos de cantar, demos um breve abraço e todos aplaudiram. Mercedes se levantou e pegou o microfone da mão de Rachel e começou a cantar uma outra música, e assim começou uma fila para o karaokê, Kurt e Blaine seriam os próximos.

Enquanto Mercedes cantava fui tentar falar com Santana que estava lambendo sal da barriga de Britt, puxei a menina que fez cara de emburrada.

"O que você quer, Barbie?" Ela falou meio mole por conta do álcool.

"Quero saber por que você está com o Sam." Tinha bebido o suficiente para ficar alta, mas não estava nem perto do estado da latina.

"Você não aproveitou os lábios de truta, então eu estou fazendo isso. Ciúmes?"

"Mas e a Brittany?" Perguntei, afinal era por isso que estava preocupada.

"Ela está feliz com o quatro rodas, não posso fazer nada." A menina disse meio triste e voltou para os braços do Sam.

Reparei que Rachel tinha um copo na mão e já parecia bastante alterada, quase igual à latina. Ela estava conversando com Finn, que chegava perto dela cada vez mais, até que a menina vomitou em seus pés, o que fez com que o garoto fizesse cara de nojo, logo depois tentando ajuda-la.

Fui correndo assim que vi a cena, puxei Rachel para um banheiro e chamei Mercedes que estava passando por perto. A morena terminou de vomitar na privada enquanto eu segurava seus cabelos. Quando ela terminou coloquei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e ela colocou o seu no meu ombro se apoiando enquanto levava ela para seu quarto e Mercedes foi atrás.

"Você pode ajudar ela com um banho gelado? Seria bom agora." A menina assentiu, me sentei na cama de Rachel e esperei ate que Mercedes voltou.

"Você realmente gosta dela, né?" Ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado, dava para ver que ela tinha bebido, mas não estava alterada.

"Mais do que você imagina." Falei um pouco envergonhada.

"Ela também gosta muito de você, Quinn. Fico feliz que vocês estejam tentando." Sorri com o que a menina disse e ela continuou. "Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?"

"Claro que eu sei, Mercedes." Falei dando um abraço na menina. Apesar de não nos falarmos tanto, ela era uma ótima amiga, ela me ouvia quando eu precisava e ela que me acolheu quando meus pais me expulsaram.

"Como abre a pasta de dente?" Ouvimos Rachel gritando de dentro do banheiro e rimos com aquilo, a menina do meu lado se levantou e foi ajudar.

Um pouco depois as duas voltaram para o quarto, Mercedes disse que iria voltar lá para baixo e que se precisasse poderia chamar ela.

Rachel estava com uma regata e um short bem curto com algumas estrelas. Dei graças a Deus que ela não se lembraria deu estar quase babando por suas pernas agora, mas ela percebeu isso e se aproximou de mim, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e se sentando no meu colo.

"Gosta do que vê?" Ela perguntou com uma voz meio rouca no meu ouvido, o que me fez arrepiar. Antes mesmo de conseguir responder ela juntou nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de necessidade.

Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço, e minhas mãos em sua cintura, o beijo começava a ficar mais quente, e minhas mãos já estavam em sua bunda, apertando um pouco o que fez a menina soltar um pequeno gemido.

Ela me empurrou de forma que agora estivéssemos deitas, com ela por cima de mim. Rachel começou a beijar meu pescoço e não conseguir segurar meus gemidos, o que fazia a menina chupar cada vez mais o local, com certeza deixando marcas. Suas mãos começaram a descer até que estavam em minhas coxas, e começavam a levantar meu vestido, até que eu a parei.

Dei um selinho em seus lábios e gentilmente a tirei de cima de mim, fazendo com que a menina fizesse uma cara de dúvida.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou um pouco frustrada.

"Você não esta bem, Rae. E ainda estamos começando, eu não quero que nossa primeira vez seja assim." Ela fez cara de triste, mas concordou com a cabeça. "Agora vai descansar, você precisa."

"Você fica comigo?" Ela perguntou fazendo bico e com aqueles olhos enormes, não tinha como dizer não para isso.

"Fico." Sorri e dei um selinho nela. A menina abriu um grande sorriso e se virou ficando de costas para mim. Tirei minhas sapatilhas e a abracei por trás, dormindo com Rachel nos meus braços.

x-x-x-x-x

Acordei no dia seguinte e vi Rachel ainda dormindo, na mesma posição de ontem, minha mão ainda na sua cintura. Levantei sem fazer barulho, fiquei aliviada por lembrar que os pais dela só chegariam de noite.

Desci as escadas e agradeci a Deus por não ter ninguém desmaiado por causa da noite passada, só estávamos eu e Rachel em casa. Fui até a cozinha e comecei a procurar por algum livro de receita que eu rapidamente encontrei.

Estava preparando, ou pelo menos tentando preparar panquecas vegans. Quando terminei experimentei o pedaço de uma e vi que não estava tão ruim, mas como eu não entendia muito de pratos vegans, fiquei meio receosa.

Coloquei um prato com as panquecas em uma bandeja, junto com uma embalagem de calda e um copo de suco. Já eram 11 horas, então decidi acordar a morena com café da manhã na cama.

Subi as escadas e antes de entrar no quarto, procurei por algum remédio para dor de cabeça, imaginei que pelo estado de ontem, Rachel precisaria. Entrei e coloquei a bandeja no criado mudo, e me abaixei dando vários beijinhos no rosto de Rachel, que foi abrindo os olhos com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, minha linda." Falei animada.

"Bom dia, Q!" Ela disse ainda sonolenta, se sentando e me dando um selinho.

Peguei a bandeja colocando no colo da menina, que fez uma cara de surpresa.

"Você fez café para mim?" Ela perguntou alegre.

"Uhum." Falei corando um pouco. "Não sei se ficou bom, nunca tinha feito panquecas vegans..."

Ela começou a comer e assim que deu a primeira garfada disse:

"Quinn, estão deliciosas! Estou morrendo de fome!" A menina falou e começou a comer tudo rapidamente, não pude deixar de rir com a cena.

"Trouxe remédio para dor de cabeça, imaginei que precisaria."

"Sim! Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento!" Ela disse pegando o comprimido da minha mão.

"Muito obrigada, Quinn." A morena falou depois de terminar de comer, colocando a bandeja no chão e se virando para mim. "Por tudo. Pelo café, pelo remédio, por ontem."

"Não precisa agradecer, Rae." Dei um abraço demorado nela.

"Hm... Desculpa por ontem..." Ela falou meio sem graça quando nos separamos. Eu dei uma risadinha e respondi:

"Não precisa se desculpar também. Ninguém consegue resistir a uma loira dessas." Falei apontando para mim mesma e fingindo um tom de superioridade. O que fez a menina rir e me dar uma cotovelada de leve.

"Eu estava pensando, o que você acha de ficar o resto da tarde aqui, a gente pode ficar vendo filme agarradinhas, já que não tem ninguém em casa."

"Eu adoraria." Respondi com um enorme sorriso.

Passamos o dia vendo filmes, que por incrível que pareça não foram musicais. Algumas vezes trocávamos alguns beijos, mas nada mais do que isso, não que eu não quisesse, mas depois de ontem, tinha medo que não conseguisse me controlar, ainda mais sabendo que estávamos sozinhas em casa. E eu não queria apressar demais as coisas e assustar Rachel ou algo assim.

Quando o quinto filme terminou percebi que já eram 19 horas.

"Acho melhor eu ir, Rae. Seus pais devem chegar daqui a pouco, e imagino que queira ficar com eles." Disse meio triste por ter que ir.

"Ah, tudo bem então."

"Com certeza." Respondi, me levantando do sofá e a garota me acompanhou até a porta.

"Eu gostei muito de passar a tarde com você, Quinn." Ela disse corando um pouco. "Nos vemos amanhã?"

"Eu também gostei. Se você quiser..." Falei dando uma piscadinha o que fez a menina rir.

"Então até amanhã." Disse me dando um selinho, e com isso eu peguei meu carro, indo para minha casa.

**x-x-x-x**

**O que estão achando? Reviews? ((:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Pov Quinn**

Era segunda feira, tinha dormido demais e acabei chegando um pouco atrasada no colégio, o que me fez perder o tempinho que eu teria para passar com Rachel antes das aulas começarem.

No intervalo eu também não pude ver a morena, porque Sue convocou uma reunião urgente das cheerios. Ela havia feito mudanças nas coreografias e nos fez ensaiar os passos novos repetidas vezes.

Estava no vestiário depois do treino forçado, a treinadora fez com que perdêssemos alguns tempos de aula, então a próxima seria a última, e era a que eu mais esperava, Glee.

"E então, Fabray? A Hobbit é boa na cama?" Arregalei meus olhos quando ouvi Santana perguntar isso, devia estar muito vermelha, eu não esperava por isso. Dei graças a Deus que estávamos sozinhas no vestiário, então ninguém escutaria aquilo.

"O-o que?" Gaguejei um pouco na hora de falar.

"Ah, qual é... As duas sumiram na festa, estávamos na casa dela, os pais dela fora... Sem contar que quando eu perguntei se Mercedes sabia sobre você, ela disse que você estava no quarto da Rachel." A latina falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não aconteceu nada, San..." Respondi meio sem graça.

"Você e aquele seu clubesinho do celibato." A menina revirou os olhos.

"Não é isso!" Disse rapidamente, só então reparando o que havia falado e sabia que a latina ia continuar com o assunto, então decidi continuar de uma vez. "Eu queria, ma-" A menina me cortou.

"Já sei, estava com medo porque obviamente sua primeira vez foi um desastre. Ou então porque você nunca fez com mulheres, e estava insegura." Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Nesse caso, eu posso te dar umas aulinhas." E com isso Santana saiu, me deixando meio desconcertada. Sabia que ela só estava fazendo isso para mexer comigo, mas não podemos negar que ela é realmente muito bonita e ... gostosa.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos e fui para a aula do coral, encontrar com a morena que eu realmente queria. Vi Rachel sentada um pouco mais atrás com uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado, ela acenou para que eu me sentasse junto com ela.

Pouco tempo depois Mr Shue entrou e começou a falar algo sobre não sabermos muito sobre sexo e coisas relacionadas a isso, e disse que estava preocupado, porque estávamos na época que ficamos cercados de "tentações" como ele mesmo chamou.

Foi então que Holly Holliday entrou e todos começaram a aplaudir e comemorar, assim que ela terminou de falar a banda começou a tocar, ela puxou uma cadeira para o meio da sala e começou a cantar:

_We've been here too long (Estamos aqui há muito tempo)  
Tryin' to get along (Tentando nos dar bem)  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy (Fingindo que você é tímido)  
_

Nessa hora ela chamou Britt e Santana para dançarem com ela, as duas também puxaram suas cadeiras e foram para o centro.

_I'm a natural ma'am (Eu sou uma senhora natural)  
Doin' all I can (Fazendo tudo o que posso)  
My temperature is runnin' high (Minha temperatura está subindo)_

_Cry at night_ (Chorar na noite)_  
No one in sight (Não há _inguém à vista) _  
An' we got so much to share (_E nós temos tanto para compartilhar)_  
Talking's fine (_Falar é bom)_  
If you got the time (Se você tiver tempo)  
But I ain't got the time to spare (Mas eu não tenho tempo a perder)  
Yeah_

As três faziam uma coreografia que me deixou boquiaberta, era extremamente sexy.

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_ _(Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch me there? where? (Você quer tocar lá? Onde?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch me there? where? (Você quer tocar lá? Onde?)  
There? Yeah (Lá?)_

Elas faziam menção de tirar as jaquetas, e passavam a mão pelos peitos de forma sensual, e o decote de Holly e Santana só colaborava para tudo aquilo.

Nessa hora todos já estavam muito animados, começavam a bater palmas e ir dançar também.

_Every girl an' boy (Toda menina e menino)  
Needs a little joy (Precisa de um pouco de alegria)  
All you do is sit an' stare (Você só fica sentado, olhando)  
Beggin' on my knees (Implorando de joelhos)  
Baby, won't you please (Querido, você não vai, por favor)  
Run your fingers through my hair (Passar seus dedos pelo meu cabelo?)_

Olhei para Rachel e ela me olhou de volta com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto, o que me fez corar um pouco. A morena rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e ofereceu sua mão, aceitei e ela logo me puxou para dançar e acompanhar os outros.

_My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine (Isso não te faz sentir bem?)  
Right or wrong (Certo ou errado)  
Don't it turn you on (Isso não te excita?)  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah (Não vê que estamos perdendo tempo?)_

Todos estavam em casal e faziam movimentos sensuais com o parceiro. Rachel se virou, ficando de costas para mim, mas deixando nossos corpos bem próximos, ela rebolava, praticamente se esfregando em mim.

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_ _(Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch me there? where? (Você quer tocar lá? Onde?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch? (yeah) (Você quer tocar?)  
Do you wanna touch me there? where? (Você quer tocar lá? Onde?)  
There? Yeah (Lá?)_

Nessa hora ela se virou novamente ficando de frente, e sussurrou o próximo refrão no meu ouvido:

_Do you? do you? (Você quer? Você quer?)_

_Touch me there! You know where! (Me tocar lá! Você sabe aonde!)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Do you? do you? (Você quer? Você quer?)_

Meus olhos se arregalaram, ela viu isso e deu um sorriso de satisfeita, voltando para se sentar, já que a música havia terminado. Ela estava me provocando, e sabia que eu estava indo a loucura, ainda fez isso no meio da aula, mas eu vou ter minha vingança.

x-x-x-x-x

Terça de tarde tivemos outro treino das lideres de torcida, a competição não estava muito longe, o que fazia com que Sue nos torturasse com a quantidade de exercícios.

Santana passou grande parte do treino tentando me provocar, e aquilo estava me deixando muito sem graça. Afinal, estávamos falando da menina que se achava a mais gostosa da escola, e ela tinha motivos para pensar assim. O pior é que ela sabe sobre a Rachel, como ela consegue ser tão... Santana?

Tinha combinado com Rachel dela passar na minha casa mais tarde, ela tinha algum tipo de trabalho de química, e como eu era muito boa na matéria me ofereci para ajudar, e assim, talvez, também tivesse a minha vingança.

Cheguei em casa alguns minutos depois da hora marcada, mas pude ver que a morena já estava esperando na porta. Corri até ela, não queria a fazer esperar mais.

"Hey!" Disse chamando sua atenção. "Desculpe pela demora, você conhece a Sue..." Falei já pegando a chave e abrindo a porta para que a menina passasse.

"Ah, sem problemas! Eu entendo." Subimos até o meu quarto, joguei minha bolsa em um canto e Rachel se sentou na cama.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, pode ficar a vontade enquanto isso."

Estava de costas para Rachel, mas podia sentir ela olhando para mim enquanto começava a tirar lentamente a blusa do uniforme que usava, revelando um sutiã preto rendado que estava usando, e que a menina pareceu gostar bastante pois não conseguiu desviar o olhar quando me virei indo em direção ao banheiro. Isso seria divertido.

Quando terminei o banho sai com os cabelos molhados apenas com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo, Rachel que antes estava deitada na cama lendo seu livro, se sentou e pude ver que ela corava um pouco.

"Esqueci de pegar minhas roupas." Falei normalmente, a menina apenas assentiu meio sem graça, e eu voltei para o banheiro e me vesti.

**Pov Rachel**

Agora eu tinha certeza de que Quinn estava se vingando por ontem. Mais cedo ela havia tirado sua blusa na minha frente propositalmente, e agora estava apenas de toalha. Precisava deixar todos os pensamentos que invadiam minha cabeça de lado, e me concentrar no meu estudo, mas Quinn estava sendo realmente cruel, só espero que ela não fique me provocando assim o dia todo, eu não sei até que ponto vou conseguir me segurar, ainda mais porque estamos sozinhas e no quarto dela.

Ela voltou já vestida, usava uma regata e um short curto, se sentou na cama junto comigo e logo começou:

"Então, deixe me ver o que você esta estudando."

Mostrei para ela a matéria e ela foi me explicando tudo com muito calma, ela falando parecia a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ela era realmente muito inteligente e sabia explicar como ninguém.

Depois de umas duas horas estudando, ela fechou o livro e os cadernos e colocou tudo no criado mudo que tinha do seu lado.

"O que você acha de darmos uma pausa agora?" Ela perguntou com a voz meio rouca, se aproximando de mim e passando a mão na minha coxa, dei um sorrisinho malicioso e respondi com o mesmo tom de voz:

"Acho uma ótima ideia." E com isso ela rapidamente se levantou da cama, me deixando confusa.

"Ótimo, vou preparar algo para comermos!" Ela disse animada, me dando um selinho e descendo para a cozinha. Demorei um pouco para ir atrás dela. É, ela estava definitivamente se vingando.

Ela acabou preparando sanduiches vegans, nos sentamos em uma mesa que havia na cozinha e começamos a comer.

"Até que essas comidas vegans não são tão ruins." Comentou.

"Você devia tentar." Tentei encorajar.

"Não conseguiria viver sem bacon." Fiz careta com isso.

"Você sabe quantos porquinhos morrem para você comer seu bacon?"

"Fico feliz em não saber." Dei um tapa leve nela o que a fez rir.

O resto da tarde passou rápido, parece que Quinn já estava satisfeita com a sua vingança, o que me deixou aliviada. Ouvimos batidas na porta e logo uma versão mais velha da loira do meu lado apareceu na porta.

"Ah, achei que estivesse sozinha, Quinnie!" Ela falou e se aproximou um pouco da cama, então me levantei para cumprimenta-la. "E você deve ser a Rachel que Quinnie sempre fala." Ela completou me dando dois beijinhos. Olhei para trás e vi a loira mais nova corando, o que me fez dar uma risadinha.

"Ah, então ela fala de mim? Só coisas boas eu espero." A mulher riu e afirmou.

"Sim! É o dia todo!" Ela então começou a fazer uma voz mais fina, tentando imitar a da filha. "Rachel é muito talentosa! Rachel canta tão bem! Rachel é tão inteligente! Rachel isso, Rachel aquilo." Ri quando ela disse isso, e ela me acompanhou. "Bem, vou deixar vocês terminarem com isso." Ela disse apontando para o livro em cima da cama e saindo do quarto, fechando de novo a porta.

Me deitei ao lado de Quinn, ficando de frente para ela, pude perceber que a menina ainda estava corada.

"Quer dizer que você fica falando de mim, Quinnie?" Perguntei provocando a menina e usando o mesmo apelido que a mãe a chamava, que eu com certeza usaria mais vezes, deixando a menina ainda mais sem graça.

"Ela estava exagerando." Ela falou ainda tímida, o que me fez rir.

"Estou brincando com você, sua boba." Falei em um tom divertido, o que fez a garota se tranquilizar um pouco.

"Eu tenho que ir daqui a pouco." Disse depois de olhar o relógio e dando um sorriso triste que ela imitou.

"Mas podemos aproveitar um pouquinho antes, não é?" A loira perguntou com um sorriso malicioso já com as mãos não minha cintura me puxando para perto dela.

Foi um beijo lento, deixei a menina tomar o controle, e acompanhava seu ritmo, minhas mãos estavam enroladas em alguns fios de seu cabelo. Não demorou muito para que eu separasse nossas bocas, dando uma mordida de leve em seu lábio inferior. A menina entendeu o recado, me deu vários selinhos e se levantou da cama, me oferecendo sua mão para levantar, eu logo aceitei.

Ela me levou até a porta e nos despedimos apenas com um abraço, pois a mãe dela estava em casa e seu pai poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionada com isso, mas quem sou eu para falar? Afinal, ainda não havia falado nada sobre Quinn com meus pais também, apesar de saber que eles me apoiariam, por razões óbvias, queria ter certeza de que esse relacionamento daria certo antes de contar para eles.

Quando cheguei em casa vi que havia uma mensagem em meu celular de Quinn.

**Queria ter me despedido direito de você ): **

**Também queria ): Mas não tem problema, eu entendo.. **Respondi meio triste, mas eu realmente compreendia.

**Amanhã eu me redimo ;) **Dei uma risadinha quando li, achava estranho ver esse lado de Quinn, mas lógico que não vou dizer que não gosto.

**Assim espero! Boa noite, Quinnie ;***

**Durma bem, Rae 3 **

E assim fui me deitar com um sorriso no rosto. Estava tudo indo tão bem, principalmente em relação à loira. No começo estava receosa por conta de toda nossa história, mas ela tem sido tão carinhosa e atenciosa, tem mostrado que é isso que realmente quer, e isso me deixava tão feliz, porque agora, era o que eu queria também.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Pov Santana **

Era quarta feira e estava no meu quarto com Britt, terminando de colocar a minha roupa, depois de termos "brincado um pouco" como dizia a loira.

"San, eu realmente gosto quando fazemos isso, ma-" Antes que ela terminasse a frase a interrompi, imaginando que ela falaria algo sobre Artie.

"O que não é traição, porque..." Deixei para que ela terminasse a frase.

"O encanamento é diferente." Afirmei com a cabeça. "Mas não é isso. É que quando estou com Artie nós falamos sobre nossos sentimentos." Fiquei morrendo de ciúmes, mas tentei parecer indiferente.

"Porque?"

"Porque com sentimentos é melhor." A menina respondeu com aquele jeito inocente.

"Na verdade, é melhor quando não tem sentimentos." Dei uma pausa e continuei, pensativa: "Ou contato visual."

"Eu não sei o que sinto em relação a nós." Dei um longo suspiro, sentei na cama onde a menina se encontrava e comecei:

"Olha, eu não quero nenhum rótulo, nem algo do tipo."

"Eu não sei, San... Acho que a gente devia falar com algum adulto sobre isso. Esse relacionamento é muito confuso pra mim." A menina falou com aquele jeito doce que só ela tinha, e que foi uma das razões por ter me apaixonado por ela, por mais que nunca admitisse isso.

"Podemos falar com a Holly amanhã, o que acha?" Ela concordou animada, e me deu um abraço apertado.

x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte procuramos pela professora assim que chegamos, e logo a encontramos na biblioteca.

"Precisamos de ajuda." Falei e ela pareceu entender do que se tratava, então nos levou para uma sala vazia, sentando em uma roda. Ela ficou um tempo esperando que uma de nós duas começássemos a falar, mas como isso não aconteceu ela tentou:

"Então... Alguma de vocês acha que é lésbica?"

"Eu não sei o que eu sou, porque a Santana não quer falar sobre como se sente." Britt falou meio triste.

"Eu sinto atração pelos dois." Falei, respondendo a pergunta da senhorita Holliday.

"Não é sobre por quem sentimos atração, e sim por quem nos apaixonamos." Não pude evitar e olhei para a loira do meu lado assim que ela falou isso. "Que tal vocês cantarem sobre isso, no Glee Clube?"

"Eu sei a música perfeita." Disse rapidamente.

x-x-x-x-x

Já no Glee Clube, eu, Britt e Holly estávamos sentadas em banquinhos, com a professora no meio, estava nervosa, ainda mais por estar cantando aquela musica na frente de todos. Até que Holliday começou a tocar o violão e cantar a primeira parte:

_H:_

_I took my love and I took it down (Peguei meu amor e o derrubei)  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around (Escalei uma montanha e voltei)  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills (E eu vi meu reflexo nas colinas coberta de neve)  
Well the landslide brought me down (E a avalanche me derrubou)_

Não tirava os olhos de Britt, e ela me olhava com a mesma intensidade.

_H:_

_Oh, mirror in the Sky (Oh, espelho do céu)  
What is Love? (O que é amor ?)_

Nessa hora virei para frente, e comecei a cantar junto com a professora:

_H&S:  
Can the child within my heart rise above (Pode a criança no meu coração crescer mais?)  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides (Posso navegar através das mudanças das ondas do oceano?)  
Can I handle the seasons of my life (Posso lidar com as estações de minha vida?)_

Voltei a olhar para Brittany e tentei segurar as minhas lágrimas que já se formavam. A menina começou cantou a próxima frase também.

_H&S&B:_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you (Bem, eu estive com medo de mudar porque construi minha vida ao seu redor)_

Essa parte eu comecei a cantar sozinha, eu queria que Britt entendesse o que eu sentia e não conseguia falar.

_S:_

_But time makes you bolder (Mas o tempo te faz mais ousado)  
Children get older (Crianças envelhecem)  
I'm getting older too (Estou envelhecendo também.)  
_

Não conseguia mais segurar o choro, e cantava tentando transmitir todos meus sentimentos. Holly voltou a cantar sozinha.

_H:_

_So, take this love and take it down (Então, pegue esse amor e o derrube.)_

Logo nos juntamos a ela novamente, as três cantando.

_H&S&B:_

_Yet if you climb a mountain and ya turn around (Se subir uma montanha e voltar)  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills (E se ver meu reflexo nas colinas cobertas de neve)  
_

Comecei a chorar nesse momento e não consegui mais cantar, fazendo que a professora cantasse alguns versos sozinha:

_H:_

_Well the landslide brought me down (Bem, a avalanche me derrubou)_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills (E se ver meu reflexo nas colinas cobertas de neve)_

_Well maybe... (Bem, talvez...)_

_B:_

_Well maybe... (Bem, talvez...)_

Cantei a última frase com a voz tremula e lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto:

_Well maybe... The landslide will bring you down (Bem, talvez a avalanche te derrubará.)_

Todos aplaudiram enquanto eu secava minhas lágrimas, e pude ouvir Britt perguntando com um sorriso no rosto:

"É assim mesmo que você se sente."

"Aham." Respondi sorrindo para ela e me levantando para dar um abraço apertado e sussurrar um "obrigada" em seu ouvido.

Aquela música significava tanto para mim, era sobre deixar as preocupações de lado e correr atrás do que você quer. Sobre alguém que sempre achou que estava acima do amor, e que não precisava dele, então essa pessoa se encontra apaixonada e perdida por conta disso, mas ela confia em quem ela está apaixonada, deixa suas defesas se abaixarem quando está perto dela, e espera que ela faça a mesma coisa. Era exatamente isso que eu sentia nesse momento.

x-x-x-x-x

Passei o resto do dia pensando na Brittany, em tudo que nós passamos e em todos meus sentimentos, e finalmente decidi que falaria com ela. Avistei a menina perto de seu armário e cheguei perto.

"Oi." A menina fechou o armário e se virou para mim. "Podemos conversar?"

"Mas a gente nunca faz isso." A menina olhou meio surpresa.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria te agradecer por ter cantando aquela música comigo, porque ela me fez pensar." Dei uma pausa e a menina assentiu, me encorajado a continuar. "Eu percebi porque sou tão babaca o tempo inteiro. Eu sou babaca porque eu tenho raiva. Tenho raiva porque tenho todos esses sentimentos... sentimentos por _você, _que tenho medo de lidar porque tenho medo das consequências."

Terminei de falar e a menina me olhava com um olhar meio confuso, então perguntei. "Você está entendendo o que eu quero dizer?"

"Na verdade não." Ela fala simples, dou um suspiro e tento explicar de um jeito que ela entenda.

"Eu quero estar com você, mas eu tenho medo do que as pessoas vão falar e como vão me olhar. Quero dizer, você lembra como tratavam o Kurt aqui."

"Mas San, se qualquer um implicar com você, você acabaria com ele ou insultaria a pessoa."

Já não conseguia mais segurar minhas lágrimas, era difícil para eu falar sobre meus sentimentos, ainda mais quando são os sentimentos que tenho por Britt.

"Eu sei, mas tenho medo do que eles vão falar pelas minhas costas. Mesmo assim eu preciso aceitar que eu te amo. Eu te amo, e não quero estar com mais ninguém além de você. Eu só quero você. Por favor, diz que você me ama também." Disse já com a voz tremula.

"Claro que eu te amo e eu estaria com você se não fosse pelo Artie." Nesse momento eu pude ouvir o som do meu coração se quebrando em milhões de pedaços. Estava triste, mas com muita raiva agora.

"Artie?" Perguntei um pouco alto.

"É... Eu amo ele também e não quero magoar ele, não posso terminar com ele, não é certo."

"Claro que pode! Ele é só um menino idiota!" Falei alto, enquanto minhas lagrimas ainda caiam, mas agora eram de uma mistura de ódio e magoa.

"Mas não seria certo! Se um dia eu terminar com o Artie e tiver a sorte de você estar solteira..." Ela tentou segurar minhas mãos, mas eu separei. "Eu sou tão sua. Com orgulho." Ela deu uma pausa "Me desculpe." e tentou me abraçar, mas eu me afastei bruscamente, gritando:

"Não toque em mim." Com isso sai dali, dando as costas para Britt, precisava de um conforto, de alguém para esquecer ela, e já sabia a pessoa certa.

Me recompus, trazendo de volta a minha pose bicth, esperaria o final da aula para falar com a menina que queria. Assim que o sinal tocou fui para seu armário, e lá estava ela com uma morena baixinha do lado.

"Preciso falar com você." Falei chamando a atenção de Quinn, que fez um sinal para que Rachel esperasse.

"O que houve, Santana?" Ela perguntou e parecia um pouco preocupada.

"Não aqui, Q. Você pode ir para minha casa agora?"

"Ok... Agora eu estou preocupada." Dei uma risadinha com isso.

"Não é nada demais, só preciso conversar." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para Rachel dizendo que eu precisava dela e que depois falaria com a morena. Dei um sorriso vitorioso com isso.

**Pov Quinn**

Confesso que fiquei preocupada com a Santana, ela não é muito de pedir para conversar, e quando ela disse que queria que fosse a sua casa, imaginei alguma coisa ruim, talvez algo com Britt.

Chegamos em sua casa e a latina me puxou para seu quarto, me deitei em sua cama, eu praticamente morava lá quando era pequena, já me sentia muito a vontade. A menina se sentou um pouco mais a frente e de costas para mim, então eu comecei:

"Sobre o que você quer falar." Santana se virou para mim nessa hora, com um sorrisinho malicioso, começava a colocar seu corpo por cima do meu.

"Na verdade, eu não estava pensando em falar." Ela sussurrou com uma voz extremamente sexy em meu ouvido, chupando o lóbulo de minha orelha em seguida, o que me fez arrepiar.

E antes que eu pudesse responder senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, dando beijos e mordidas, acabei deixando um gemido passar, e pude sentir seu sorriso se formando contra minha pele.

"Santana..." Tentei chamar sua atenção, mas saiu mais como um gemido, tirei gentilmente a latina de cima de mim, o que a fez me olhar com frustração.

"O que foi? Você não quer isso?" Ela perguntou se sentando.

"Eu tenho a Rachel, e eu realmente gosto dela, não quero estragar as coisas com ela, San..." Ela assentiu com um olhar triste. "Mas e a Britt, vocês até cantaram aquela música juntas hoje no glee."

"Ela deve estar se divertindo com o quatro rodas agora." Ela falou com um pouco de raiva e ciúmes em sua voz.

"Mas isso nunca impediu vocês de nada." Constatei.

"Eu sei..." Ela deu um longo suspiro e pude perceber que ela estava magoada, então me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei de lado, como sinal de segurança, não sabia se ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas queria mostrar que estava ali para ela. Então a menina continuou, com a cabeça baixa:

"Ela começou a falar sobre sentimentos ontem, e me fez até cantar essa música idiota. Depois disso eu fui falar com ela." Ela deu uma pausa e eu apertei um pouco meus braços que ainda estavam ao seu redor, ela se virou para mim e pude ver que seus olhos já estavam molhados. "Eu me declarei para ela, Quinn..." A menina me abraçou e pude sentir algumas lágrimas caírem em meus ombros.

Eu sabia o quanto ela estava magoada, Santana não é de chorar, principalmente na frente de alguém, ela sempre se faz de forte e coloca aquela pose de durona dela, é muito parecida comigo nisso.

A latina afastou seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas e continuou. "Eu me sinto tão idiota agora." Passei minhas mãos pelo seu rosto, terminando de secá-lo e então levantando seu queixo para que ela olhasse para mim.

"Ei, você não é idiota. Por mais clichê que seja, nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos" Ela deu um sorriso triste com isso.

"O pior de tudo isso, é que ela escolheu ele." Muitas vezes eu e Santana não nos dávamos bem, mas vê-la nesse estado estava me deixando de coração partido. Eu sempre convivi com as duas, então sabia o quanto elas eram apaixonadas uma pela outra.

"Ela não escolheu ninguém, Sant. Britt já estava namorando Artie, e ela gosta dele também. Tenho certeza que não do mesmo jeito que ela gosta de você, mas você conhece a B, ela não seria capaz de magoar ninguém."

"Mas me magoou!" Ela gritou, se levantando da cama. Deu um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, recuperando a calma e voltando a se sentar do meu lado.

"Me desculpe, Q." Ela disse com um sorriso triste. "Eu estou tão frustrada e magoada, não quero que ela se afaste de mim por conta disso, mas acho que não conseguirei olhar para ela e lembrar que ela não é minha." Assenti com a cabeça.

"Eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar, Sant." Ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso fraco, me abraçando apertado. Quando nos separamos ela disse:

"Obrigada. E... Hm... Desculpa. Tipo, você ta com a Berry e tal." Ela falou meio sem jeito o que me fez rir, um silencio se fez e ela o quebrou:

"Sabe, eu realmente gosto de vocês juntas. Eu quero que vocês deem certo, eu vejo o quão feliz você fica quando está do lado dela, e depois de hoje, eu percebi como dói ter o coração partido, então toma conta dela, não deixa ela fugir, faça o que for preciso para que ela fique do seu lado. E se precisar de qualquer ajuda com tudo isso, eu vou estar aqui."

Dei um enorme sorriso ao ouvir tudo isso dela, as pessoas podiam achar que San é uma pessoa ruim, mas a verdade, é que ela tem um ótimo coração, só que ela escolhe para quem vai mostrar esse lado.

"Obrigada, San. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." Disse a abraçando.

"E mais uma coisa, Fabray!" Ela disse chamando minha atenção. "Se contar alguém sobre qualquer coisa que aconteceu aqui hoje, eu vou ter que te lembrar como são as coisas em Lima High Adjacents." Ela falou com aquele tom de voz que amedrontava qualquer um, menos eu.

"Entendido, Lopez." Disse revirando os olhos.

**Pov Finn**

Ainda estava decidido que iria reconquistar a Rachel, e precisava colocar outro plano em ação, já que o da barraca de beijos não deu certo. Depois da aula, fui para casa sabendo o que iria fazer depois. Tomei um banho demorado, passei o perfume que Rachel mais gostava e fui até uma floricultura, comprando um buquê de rosas vermelhas para a menina.

Dirigi até a sua casa, faria uma surpresa para ela que ela não resistiria. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem e apertei sua campainha, um pouco depois pude ver a menina que eu esperava abrindo a porta, mas assim que me viu o sorriso em seu rosto sumiu, deixando uma expressão de surpresa em seu lugar. Esperava que fosse uma surpresa boa.

"Finn?" A menina finalmente falou, ainda em choque. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim te trazer isso." Entreguei o buquê para ela, e coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

"Ah sim, obrigada..." Ela falou meio sem graça, pegando o buquê e entrando em casa para colocar em um vaso, eu logo a segui.

Percebi que não havia ninguém em casa, então me senti mais confortável, me sentei no sofá da sala e ela fez o mesmo, se sentando um pouco mais afastada.

"Eu queria conversar com você." Comecei falando. "Queria conversar sobre nós." Ela deu um logo suspiro e respondeu:

"Não existe mais _nós_, Finn." Fiquei magoado quando ouvi essas palavras, e acabei falando um pouco mais alto.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" A menina se assustou um pouco e abaixou o olhar. Tentei me recompor e cheguei mais perto dela segurando suas mãos. "Olha nos meus olhos e diz que você não sente mais nada." Ela se virou para mim, mas logo voltou a olhar o chão.

"Finn, por favor..." Ela falou baixo, e então insisti:

"Me diz, Rachel." Ela finalmente olhou para mim e respondeu:

"Eu estou com outra pessoa." Aquilo me deixou com uma raiva, eu sabia que no dia dos namorados ela tinha saído com alguém, mas não achei que era algo sério. Como ela partiu para outro tão rápido? Faziam apenas duas semanas que terminamos.

"O que?" Falei mais alto do que devia me levantando do sofá. "É o Jesse não é? Eu vou matar aquele garoto!" Ela então se levantou e colocou a mão no meu braço para chamar minha atenção.

"Não é o Jesse." Ela disse simples, fiquei meio confuso.

"Então quem é, Rachel?"

"Eu não te devo satisfações, Finn." Ela disse indiferente o que me fez ficar com mais raiva.

"Eu vou descobrir sozinho então! Eu não vou desistir de você!" Falei e sai batendo a porta da casa, sabia que se continuasse ali ficaria mais estressado e última coisa que quero agora é ser grosso com ela e acabar com as minhas chances.

Ela não havia respondido quando pedi para que falasse que não sentia mais nada, então ainda tinha chances, mesmo que tivesse que competir com outro cara, faria de tudo para tê-la de volta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Pov Rachel**

Era o último tempo de sexta feira, ou seja, Glee Clube. Quinn estava sentada do meu lado, como era costume agora, e Santana estava sentado do seu outro lado, o que achei estranho porque ela costuma ficar com Britt, mas não comentei nada.

Assim que Finn levantou e pediu a palavra para Mr Shue, congelei. Não havia contado nada do acontecimento de ontem para Quinn, e sabia que ele ia continuar tentando, mas não esperava que ele já fosse tentar algo novamente tão cedo.

"Queria dedicar essa música para a garota dos meus sonhos, e me desculpar." Pude ver a expressão da loira do meu lado mudar radicalmente, segurei a sua mão e a apartei, tentando mostrar que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Finn então pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao contrário, apoiando seus braços no encosto. Ele se posicionou na minha frente e fez o sinal para que Brad começasse a tocar.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now (A mesma cama, mas parece um pouco maior agora)  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same (Nossa canção no rádio, mas ela não soa como antes)  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down (Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você tudo o que isso faz é me arruinar)  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name (Porque meu coração se parte um pouco quando ouço o seu nome)_

Percebi que Mercedes olhava para mim com um olhar de preocupação e alguns outros membros também tentavam ver minha reação diante daquilo.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways (Meu orgulho, meu ego, minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta)  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life (Fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você sair da minha vida)  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh (Agora nunca, nunca conseguirei limpar a bagunça que eu fiz)  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes (E isso me assombra sempre que fecho meus olhos)  
It all just sounds like oh, oh, ohh (Tudo isso soa como oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

Tentava manter a calma, mas estava desesperada por dentro, eu só queria sair dali, queria tirar Quinn dali.

_Too young, too dumb to realize (Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber)  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand (Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)  
Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance (Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)  
Take you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance (Ter levado você a todas as festas, porque tudo o que queria era dançar)  
Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man (Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando com outro homem)_

Podia perceber Quinn contraindo suas mandíbulas, e respirando fundo enquanto apertava forte minha mão e a de Santana, que tentava acalma-la também.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong (Apesar de doer, serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado)  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late (Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado)  
To try and apologize for my mistakes (Para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros)  
But I just want you to know (Mas eu só quero que você saiba)_

_That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand (Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)  
Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance (Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando tive a chance)  
Take you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance (Ter levado você a todas as festas, porque tudo o que queria era dançar)  
Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man (Agora minha garota está dançando, mas está dançando com outro homem)_

Ele mudou a última parte, o que deu a entender que ainda tentaria ficar comigo, que estava se desculpando e pedindo uma outra chance. Quinn percebendo isso pareceu estourar e saiu da sala furiosa, batendo forte o pé no chão, o que fez muitos olharem para ela. Santana foi se levantar, mas eu a parei.

"Deixa que eu falo com ela." A latina assentiu e antes de sair pude ouvir ela falando para o menino um "Bravo." debochado.

Imaginei que Quinn estivesse no banheiro, então fui logo para lá, e a encontrei. A loira estava apoiada na pia, com os olhos baixos, me aproximei lentamente, tocando em seu ombro, o que fez a menina se virar e pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Rapidamente a abracei, e a menina se permitiu chorar mais um pouco, enquanto eu fazia carinho em suas costas.

"Ei, está tudo bem." Falei quando nos separamos.

"Não está não!" Ela falou um pouco alto, mas logo se recompos. "Eu tenho tanto medo, Rach..." Ela deu um longo suspiro e continuou a falar. "Medo de te perder, de você querer voltar para ele, eu sei que você ainda gos-"

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, colei nossos lábios em um selinho demorado e pude sentir o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas, o que me fez lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo.

"Eu estou com você, e é você que eu quero agora, ouviu? Eu não quero o Finn, você me faz tão feliz, Quinn." Ela assentiu e voltou a conectar os nossos lábios, em um beijo mais profundo agora, mas lento.

Era um beijo apaixonado, as duas tentavam transmitir tudo o que sentiam através dele, nossas línguas lutavam pela dominância, uma de suas mãos estava em meu rosto, e acariciava minha pele com o dedão, enquanto meus braços estavam em volta de sua cintura. Nos separamos do beijo quando ar foi necessário, apoiei minha testa na dela, e ficamos assim por um tempo até que ouvimos o barulho de alguém pigarreando atrás de nós, o que nos fez separar rapidamente.

"Desculpe interromper esse momento, é que Mr Shue pediu para ver se estavam bem, já que estavam demorando." Mercedes falou calma, e quando percebemos que era ela, relaxamos um pouco.

"Ah sim, está tudo bem. Já estamos indo." Falei e ela apenas assentiu e saiu do banheiro. "Vamos?" Perguntei limpando os vestígios de lagrimas que ainda tinham em seu rosto.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos, mas soltamos assim que chegamos na porta da sala.

"O que houve, Quinn?" Finn perguntou inocente, o que me fez ficar com certa raiva e pude perceber que a loira também ficou assim, então antes que ela resolvesse mostrar que também tem um lado Snixx, me pronunciei.

"Ela só não estava se sentindo bem." O menino fez um sinal como se tivesse entendido e foi se sentar.

Quando voltávamos para nossos lugares Santana se levantou e deu um abraço em Quinn. Achei meio estranho, a latina não era de mostrar afeto assim, a não ser que fosse com a Britt, mas fiquei feliz por Q estar próxima de novo dela, sabia o quanto a loira sentia falta das duas amigas.

"Então gente, hoje é o ultimo dia da semana, o que significa que é hora da Senhorita Holliday partir." Mr Shue disse triste, e todos se levantaram para ir falar com a professora. Eu realmente gostava dela e estava triste por ter que vê-la ir, mas precisávamos nos concentrar nas Regionals que já seriam semana que vem.

"Agora eu tenho uma notícia ruim para vocês." Will voltou a falar, e todos prestaram atenção. "Sue é a nova treinadora do Aural Intesity." Começaram vários murmurinhos e alguns estavam irritados, pude ver a raiva de Puck e de Santana principalmente.

"E não é só isso." Os alunos se calaram e voltaram a prestar atenção no professor. "Não poderemos cantar nenhuma música de _My Chemical Romance_, o que significa que teremos que mudar as escolhas de música."

"O que?" Puck gritou.

"Mas Mr Shue, as Regionals são semana que vem!" Mercedes falou. "E para ganhar dos Warbles e Aural Intesity precisamos de músicas realmente boas, e não acho que tenha alguma que chegue aos pés de _Sing_!"

Nesse momento me levantei e comecei. "Por isso deveríamos escrever nossas próprias músicas! Uma que seja ainda melhor que Sing!"

"Mas Rach, está muito em cima da hora, por mais que eu acredite no seu potencial, acho que não temos muito tempo para isso." Finn falou e pude notar que Quinn fez uma cara de brava quando ele me chamou pelo apelido. Achava realmente fofo ela com ciúmes, mas a menina precisava ser um pouco mais discreta.

A loira se levantou e foi até onde eu estava. "Na verdade." Ela chegou mais perto, colocando um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Eu concordo com a Rae, o único jeito de ganharmos é se nos arriscarmos."

"Quinn concordando com a Rachel? E calma, você chamou ela de Rae?" Finn perguntou confuso.

"Algum problema, Finndiota?" Pude ouvir Santana falar se levantando também.

"Nenhum." O menino falou dando de ombros, então chegou mais perto de nós. "Fico feliz que estejam tão amigas, minha princesa." O menino disse sorrindo e na hora que ele ia pegar minhas mãos, Quinn me puxou, me colocando atrás dela e dando um passo na direção do menino.

"Olha aqui, Hudson." A loira começou a falar em um tom ameaçador. "Ela não é mais "sua princesa"" Fez sinal de aspas com os dedos. "Ela não é mais a sua namorada. Eu não sei por que você não desistiu ainda, você a machucou e ela não quer isso de novo." A menina continuava a andar em sua direção, o que o fazia dar passos para trás.

"Ah é? Porque não deixa ela falar então?" O menino disse, reconquistando um pouco de sua confiança. Dava para ver o rosto vermelho de raiva da menina.

"Porque eu sei o que estou falando. E se você ousar, tocar nela de qualquer jeito que ela não permita, se você decidir olhar para ela de um jeito diferente, eu juro que acabo com você!" Ela falava com o dedo na cara do menino que já estava preso contra a parede. Ninguém tirava o olho da cena. "Ela merece alguém muito melhor." Nesse momento, o menino deu um passo para frente e falou em um tom mais confiante.

"Esse alguém é você, Quinn?" O menino mal terminou de falar e ouvimos um barulho alto de sua mão contra o rosto do menino. Santana rapidamente foi até a amiga, a tirando dali.

"Vamos Quinn, não vale a pena." Assim que as duas saíram pela porta fui até Finn que ainda estava com a mão onde havia recebido o tapa, com um olhar furioso falei:

"Espero que esteja satisfeito." E sai da sala, seguindo as duas líderes de torcida.

Encontrei as meninas encostadas no carro da Quinn, e fui na direção delas, a loira parecia mais calma, mas continuava meio atordoada. Santana estava de frente para mim enquanto Quinn estava de costas, conversando com a latina.

Cheguei perto, abraçando a loira por trás e depositando um beijo em seu ombro, o que a fez sorrir e passar o braço por volta da minha cabeça, afagando meu cabelo.

"Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas." Santana falou se retirando, mas antes parou do meu lado e falou baixinho no meu ouvido: "Não deixe ela sozinha, ela precisa conversar." Assenti para o que ela disse e a menina saiu.

Peguei as chaves da mão de Quinn e entrei pela porta do motorista, deixando a menina confusa.

"Vamos, eu dirijo." Ela deu um sorriso fraco e entrou do lado do carona. Achei melhor ir para minha casa já que sabia que não teria ninguém. Chegando lá, estacionei o carro e fomos até meu quarto.

Sentei na minha cama, mas Quinn continuou parada na porta, com uma cara que parecia de... medo? Me levantei, e a puxei pela mão, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no meu colo, passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, abraçando-a.

"Como você está?" Perguntei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Todos sabem..." Ela disse tão baixo que eu não teria escutado se não estivéssemos tão perto. A menina ainda estava apática, e ainda não tinha olhado nos meus olhos.

"Sobre o que, Quinnie?" A chamei pelo apelido carinhoso tentando acalma-la. Tentei olhar em seu rosto, e agradeci a Deus por ela ter levantado seu olhar.

"Sobre nós..." Pude ver uma lágrima escorrer, rapidamente passei meu dedão em seu rosto limpando- a e deixei minha mão ali, fazendo carinho em sua bochecha.

"Ei, eu não me importo." Disse sorrindo para ela e lhe dando um selinho.

"Mas eu me importo, Rae. Eu ainda não estou pronta para isso." Ela abaixou de novo o olhar. Fiquei meio triste ao ouvir isso, mas tinha que entender a parte dela, ainda mais porque estávamos juntas a apenas duas semanas, e ainda não era nada oficial.

"Presta atenção." Disse com uma voz doce, colocado minha mão em seu queixo fazendo com que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. "Só o Glee Clube sabe, e na verdade, você nem chegou a responder, ou dizer que estamos juntas." Ela deu um sorriso triste para isso e eu continuei:

"Quinn, eu entendo que esteja com medo, não estou pedindo para você fazer nada agora, mas uma hora vai acontecer." Dei uma pausa, nossos olhares continuavam conectados. "E eu vou estar do seu lado para te ajudar e te apoiar." Ela me abraçou e eu coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça, fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo. "Se quiser podemos falar com o pessoal do coral, e pedir para eles ainda não falarem nada. Sei que eles irão apoiar a gente." A loira então se desfez do abraço e sorriu para mim, ainda com os olhos vermelhos.

"Você é perfeita, sabia?" Se inclinou me dando um selinho demorado, que logo se tornou um beijo lento e cheio de paixão, quando nos separamos ela continuou. "Me desculpe por tudo isso." Sabia que ela falava sobre não nos assumir então apenas respondi:

"Tudo há seu tempo." Ela sorriu com a resposta. "Vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa, ainda nem almoçou."

"Você também não!" Ela disse me dando um leve empurrão de brincadeira.

"Mas eu estou preocupada com você, não comigo." Ela abriu um largo sorriso agora.

"Linda!" Falou baixinho depois me dando um selinho rápido e com isso nos levantamos e fomos até a cozinha.

Almoçamos e depois fomos para o pequeno quintal que havia em minha casa, nos sentamos na rede que tinha lá, deitadas uma de frente para a outra, ela fazia cafuné em mim, e sorriamos bobamente. Poucas palavras foram trocadas, apenas ficamos aproveitando a companhia da outra, até que acabamos adormecendo.

"Estrelinha, acorda!" Senti alguém me chacoalhando de leve e falando baixo, e fui despertando.

"O que?" Falei, saindo mais como um grunhido, abri meus olhos e dei de cara com meu pai, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, e se inclinou para me dar um beijo na testa.

"Parece que vocês apagaram." Ele disse apontando para Quinn, que ainda estava adormecida. Os dois homens se retiraram, então tentei me sentar se mexer muito a rede, e logo tentei acordar a loira.

"Quinn!" Chamei imitando o que meu pai havia feito comigo, mas falhando. "Q!" Tentei de novo, sacudindo um pouco mais forte agora, mas nada. "Quinnie!" Dessa vez comecei a dar vários beijinhos por todo seu rosto e ganhando um pequeno gemido da loira que começava a abrir os olhos.

"Eu quero ser acordada assim sempre." Ela disse se espreguiçando com um largo sorriso no rosto, ela já estava se inclinando para me beijar quando eu virei o rosto, fazendo com que ela me desse um beijo na bochecha. "O que houve?"

"Meus pais estão em casa." A menina gelou. "Ei, ta tudo bem."

"Eles nos viram assim?" Concordei com a cabeça e ela soltou um pesado suspiro. "Calma, que horas são?" Peguei o celular que estava no meu bolso e me assustei um pouco com a hora que marcava.

"Quase 10 horas." Quinn se levantou rapidamente.

"Ai meu Deus, minha mãe vai me matar!" Levantei também.

"Não vai não, liga para ela e avisa que está aqui."

"Eu acho melhor ir logo para casa e falo com ela lá, pelo menos amanhã não tem aula, menos mal."

"Tudo bem, então. Eu te levo até a porta." Demos um sorriso triste como era de costume quando tínhamos que nos separar. Subimos até meu quarto para pegar minha mochila, e quando eu estava indo abrir a porta do quarto novamente para sair, ela segurou meu braço e me pressionou contra a própria porta, me pegando de surpresa.

A menina chegou muito perto, colocou suas mãos firmemente em minha cintura colando ainda mais nossos corpos e me prensando mais ainda contra a porta, ela então se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca extremamente sexy:

"Quero me despedir direito dessa vez." Chupou de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha o que me fez arrepiar, conectou nossos lábios em um beijo agressivo, cheio de desejo que eu logo correspondi com a mesma intensidade.

Sua língua explorava o interior da minha boca, meus dedos estavam enrolados em seus cabelos dando leves puxões. Ela então mordeu o meu lábio inferior devagar, mas com certa força, enquanto se separava do beijo.

Foi então descendo sua boca pela minha bochecha, chegando em meu queixo e depois no meu pescoço, depositando ali beijos mais molhados, e dando leves mordidas, deixei um gemido escapar com isso e puxei um pouco mais forte seu cabelo o que fez a menina começar a chupar o local e tinha certeza que deixaria marcas, mas agora não ligava para isso.

Senti suas mãos descendo pelas minhas costas até chegar a minha bunda que ela logo apertou, me fazendo puxá-la pela nuca de volta para um beijo ainda mais quente, até que ouvimos batidas na porta, a menina ia se separar, mas impedi e apenas fiz um "Hmmm?" para que eles falassem o que queriam.

"Estrelinha, Quinn vai jantar aqui?" Olhei para ela que negou com a cabeça e então respondi:

"Não!"

"Tudo bem então! Daqui a pouco a comida estará pronta!" Ele disse e pude ouvir o barulho de seus passos se afastando.

"Onde estávamos?" Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso, voltando a minha atenção para Quinn, e a beijando novamente, mas ela logo se parou, me dando um selinho demorado antes de se separar por completo.

"Eu juro que eu queria continuar aqui assim com você, mas acho melhor eu ir, já está escuro e vocês vão jantar daqui a pouco." Concordei com aquele sorriso triste que também estava em seu rosto, a menina me deu mais um selinho demorado e descemos para que ela pudesse ir.

Assim que nós chegamos na porta, a menina começou a falar meio sem jeito:

"Eu estava pensando... Amanhã é sábado, então se você não tiver nada para fazer de tarde, a gente podia ir no cinema e depois jantarmos fora..." Sorri com aquilo, ela era tão fofa quando estava tímida.

"Tipo um encontro?"

"Se você quiser." Ela falou meio insegura.

"É claro que eu quero, sua boba!" Ela deu um largo sorriso e depois nos abraçamos, provavelmente o abraço demorou mais do que o necessário, mas não tinha como evitar, me sentia tão segura em seus braços, tão feliz.

Assim que entrei senti o cheiro de comida e deduzi que o jantar já estava pronto, então me dirigi para a sala de jantar, dando de cara com dois Berrys com expressões de bravos, e eu sabia que teríamos uma longa conversa.

Puxei minha cadeira lentamente, me sentando de frente para meus pais, a comida já estava sobre a mesa, então resolvi me servir e fingir que não havia percebido a expressão dos dois, sabia que eles iam acabar falando o que queriam, mas tentei adiar um pouco.

Já estava no meio da minha refeição quando Hiram começou:

"Então você e Quinn..." Engoli em seco, mas tentei me fazer de indiferente, não é que eu não queira contar para os meus pais, só não queria contar agora.

"O que tem?" Falei tentando soar o mais normal possível.

"Estão bem próximas, né?" Apenas concordei com a cabeça e Leroy logo se pronunciou impaciente:

"Ah, por Deus! Estamos querendo saber se vocês estão juntas!" Dei um longo suspiro e pensei em mil coisas para responder, mas optei por falar um simples "Sim."

"Mas como...?" Hiram perguntou, estava um pouco surpreso, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava quando contasse para eles, mas eu também não pensei que seria desse jeito.

"Nós começamos a ficar amigas, então eu terminei com o Finn, e ela estava lá, sempre muito atenciosa, e carinhosa, então a gente discutiu e ela acabou estourando e dizendo que a verdade é que ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, e agora estamos vendo se da certo." Agora sim os dois estavam surpresos, e paralisados, o que me fez ficar mais nervosa, fiquei alternando o olhar entre os dois esperando um deles se manifestar, até que Leroy falou baixo, parecia mais para ele mesmo:

"Eu devia ter imaginado! Todo esse tempo pegando no seu pé não era pelo Finn, era por você!" Assenti com um sorriso e então Hiram se pronunciou:

"Mas porque não nos contou?" Ele perguntou meio triste.

"Eu não sei... Acho que eu estava com medo da reação de vocês, e na verdade, estava com vergonha também." Falei meio insegura.

"Me diga, você esta feliz?" Leroy perguntou.

"Sim, muito!" Falei abrindo um enorme sorriso e corando um pouco.

"Então é o que importa para gente." Ele disse pegando minha mão agora.

"E você não precisa ter medo de falar nada conosco, estrelinha." Foi a vez de Hiram segurar minha outra mão. "Vamos estar aqui te apoiando com tudo isso, e apoiando a Quinn também!" Assenti quando ele disse isso, estava realmente feliz por essa reação dos meus pais. Não que eu achasse que eles me odiariam depois ou algo do tipo, mas estava nervosa.

"E também não tenha vergonha de mostrar quem você realmente é." Ele completou se referindo ao final da minha antiga fala.

"Eu não tenho, só estava nervosa para falar com vocês." Me levantei e fui até onde os dois estavam e os abracei. "Obrigada." Disse sincera e os dois sorriram.

"Estamos aqui para isso." Hiram disse carinhosamente.

"Mas então, quando você vai chamá-la para jantar aqui? Eu sei que já almoçamos juntos uma vez, mas agora é diferente." Foi a vez de Leroy perguntar.

"Hm... Ainda não estamos namorando, pai." Falei meio sem graça.

"Mas estão juntas!"

"Querido, dê um tempo para as duas, não vai querer assustar Quinn." Hiram disse docemente para seu marido, e suspirei aliviada por ele entender a situação.

"Ah, e mais uma coisa!" Leroy voltou a falar e minha atenção foi para ele. "Quando ela estiver aqui, quero portas abertas. Quando fui te chamar ouvi uns barul-" Rapidamente o cortei, devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão.

"Já entendi, pai! Porta fechadas!" Falei tudo em um fôlego só.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um e voltamos a comer, logo depois fui me deitar. Amanhã teria meu segundo encontro oficial com a Quinn e ainda teria que falar com ela sobre meus pais, tenho certeza que ela vai surtar. Seria um longo dia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Pov Quinn**

Já era final da tarde de sábado, estava terminando de me arrumar para ir buscar Rachel em sua casa, seria um programa simples então optei por uma maquiagem leve e um vestidinho simples com um cardigan por cima e uma sapatilha.

Quarenta minutos antes da hora marcada sai de casa, sabia que a Rachel gostava de pontualidade, então optei por chegar um pouco mais cedo. Toque a campainha e Hiram atendeu a porta, o que me fez ficar meio nervosa, não sabia que os pais dela estariam em casa.

"Oi, Quinn!" O homem disse animado, me dando dois beijinhos, fiquei muito feliz com a sua reação ao me ver.

"Oi! Eu tinha combinado de sair com a Rachel." Comecei a falar meio sem graça.

"Ah sim, ela está lá em cima terminando de se arrumar. Porque você não espero com a gente na sala?" Ele disse, mas parecia que eu não tinha opções no momento, então apenas o acompanhei.

Os pais de Rachel estavam sentados no sofá enquanto eu estava em uma poltrona de frente para eles.

"Então, o que irão assistir?" Hiram tentou puxar assunto.

"Na verdade, ainda não decidimos." Respondi sem graça, ele assentiu com a cabeça mostrando que entendeu, e então um silêncio se fez, já estava ficando incomodada quando a morena finalmente desceu as escadas, levantei rapidamente e fui até perto dela.

"Não traga ela muito tarde, Quinn." Pude ouvir Leroy falando.

"Tudo bem, senhor!" Só faltou eu bater continência ao falar isso, Rachel riu um pouco disso e então falou um "vamos?" eu rapidamente concordei e fomos para o carro.

Chegamos no cinema e acabamos comprando ingressos para o filme que estava com o horário mais próximo, seria daqui há vinte minutos, então fomos comprar pipoca e refrigerantes. Paguei por tudo alegando que eu que havia chamado a menina, assim ela não protestou.

Assim que já tínhamos tudo em mãos entramos na sala, sentamos na ultima fileira, no canto, para podermos ficar mais a vontade. Não demorou muito para que os trailers começassem e pude reparar que a sala estava bem vazia, havia apenas um homem que parecia ser da idade dos meus pais, um grupo de três amigos, e um casal de velinhos.

Estava focada no que se passava na tela, era um filme de ação e suspense e eu amava esses gêneros, mas Rachel não parecia gostar tanto assim porque senti uma pipoca acertando minha cabeça, me virei para ela e pude ver sua cara de travessa e logo senti várias pipocas me acertando de novo. Peguei algumas do saco que estava entre nós e comecei a acertar nela também, começamos uma guerra e não parávamos de rir, até que o homem mais à frente se virou fazendo um "shh" bem alto, o que nos fez parar imediatamente.

Voltei a prestar atenção no filme por alguns minutos, até que olhei para Rach e vi sua cara de tédio, dei uma risadinha e peguei sua mão na minha, acariciando-a, o que fez a menina dar um largo sorriso.

Eu amava cinema, então acabava me perdendo na história que se desenrolava na tela, esquecendo um pouco da menina do meu lado, até que pude sentir sua mão acariciando minha coxa.

"Rach..." Falei como um tipo de reprovação.

"O que?" A menina se fez de desentendida.

"Não faça isso." Disse dando um pesado suspiro quando senti sua mão subindo um pouco mais.

"Mas não estou fazendo nada." Ela agora fingia que estava prestando muita atenção no filme.

Senti a menina apertar com certa força minha perna e virei rapidamente, colando nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de luxúria que ela rapidamente retribuiu, e colocou sua outra mão na minha nuca, me puxando para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. As duas batalhavam pelo domínio, minha mão imitou o gesto da dela, apertando sua coxa, até que ouvimos alguém pigarreando e nos viramos para ver que era novamente o homem de terno.

No ajeitamos e voltamos a nos sentar direito, peguei a mão da menina que ainda estava na minha perna e entrelacei meus dedos, se ela continuasse ali, perderia o controle de novo.

Me senti extremamente sem graça, não era de agir assim em público, mas Rachel tinha um poder sobre mim, que com um simples toque meu corpo parecia estar em chamas, e esse não havia sido um _simples toque_, ela estava me provocando, e eu não aguentava aquilo. Tenho que confessar que nunca achei que Rachel era do tipo que provocava, mas nos últimos dias ela conseguiu provar que eu estava **completamente **errada.

O resto do filme foi calmo, nenhuma de nós ousou fazer mais nada, assim que terminou saímos da sala e vimos o olhar de reprovação daquele mesmo homem.

"Vamos! Segunda parte do nosso encontro agora." Falei animada indo para o carro e dirigindo até o Breadsticks, não era nada demais, mas eu estava amando tudo só pelo fato de estar com a menina que eu gosto. Chegando lá, fizemos nossos pedidos e enquanto esperávamos percebi que Rachel estava meio nervosa.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, está!" Ela se corrigiu rápido e a olhei confusa. "Preciso falar uma coisa para você." Pronto, ela iria terminar comigo. Ela ia dizer que não quer mais nada. Meu coração acelerou, fiquei parada esperando ela falar alguma coisa, me tranquilizei um pouco quando ela segurou minha mão a apertando um pouco.

"Calma." Ela falou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Meus pais sabem." Soltei todo o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões, nunca fiquei tão aliviada na minha vida, mas ai me toquei sobre o que ela havia dito e fiquei nervosa novamente.

"Como?" Perguntei ansiosa.

"Ontem, quando você foi embora, eles perguntaram e não tinha como negar. Eles tinham visto o jeito que estávamos na rede, e depois eles ouviram alguns, er... barulhos vindo do quarto quando foram me chamar." Pude sentir minhas bochechas ardendo quando ela disse isso.

"Mas o que eles disseram?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Eles disseram que se estou feliz, vão me apoiar, e que sabem o quanto pode ser difícil e estarão do me lado sempre e do seu também." Abri um largo sorriso com isso.

"Do meu?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu dei um abraço muito apertado nela, meio desajeitado por conta da posição que estávamos sentadas, mas estava tão feliz que não pude evitar.

Passamos o resto do jantar conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que percebi que já se passava um pouco das dez horas, então achei melhor leva-la para casa, não queria ter problema com os pais dela, ainda mais agora que eles já sabem. Estávamos no carro quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

"Temos que começar a escrever as músicas logo!"

"Você vai me ajudar?" Ela perguntou surpresa com um enorme sorriso.

"Lógico! Temos que começar logo, as Regionals são sexta!"

"Na verdade, eu já comecei a escrever algumas coisas."

"Melhor ainda então, eu posso te ajudar com o resto!" Ela assentiu feliz e então chegamos em sua casa.

"Eu amei o nosso encontro." Ela disse corando um pouco.

"Eu também." Disse dando um selinho demorado nela e logo depois ela saiu do carro, se virando rapidamente para acenar e eu acenei de volta, vendo ela entrar em casa então arranquei com o carro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Pov Quinn**

Estava chegando na escola quando me deparei com uma cena estranha, Santana abraçada com Karofsky enquanto Jacob fazia algumas perguntas para os dois, provavelmente para aquele site de fofocas da escola dele. Me aproximei então pude ouvir o final da entrevista.

"Então vocês estão se candidatando para rei e rainha do baile?"

"Sim!" Ouvi o menino responder.

"Mas estão namorando? Apaixonados por assim dizer?" A latina olhou para trás e segui seu olhar, percebendo Brittany com uma cara muito triste, então Santana se virou novamente e respondeu:

"Aham! Almas gêmeas." Pude ver a loira saindo dali com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, então resolvi ir atrás dela.

"Ei, Britt!" Chamei quando ela parou de correr e se sentou no banco do vestiários das cheerios. A menina se virou e pude ver que chorava ainda mais, me sentei do seu lado e ela me abraçou bem apertado, enquanto eu afagava suas costas, para tentar acalma-la.

Britt sempre foi uma pessoa muito sensível, inocente, ela é um doce, e por isso vê-la nesse estado era de partir o coração de qualquer um. Ela ficou um bom tempo chorando em meus braços, e quando finalmente as lagrimas pareceram cessar eu sussurrei um "vai ficar tudo bem" e ela deu um sorriso fraco para isso.

"Você acha que a Santana gosta mesmo dele?" Ela perguntou ainda triste, limpando as ultimas lagrimas.

"Tenho certeza de que não gosta. B, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a San é louca por você!"

"Mas porque ela fez isso então? Ela sabia que eu estava vendo, Q!"

"Ela está triste por você ainda estar com o Artie, talvez ela queira te causa ciúmes, eu não tenho certeza."

"Eu terminei com ele..." A menina disse baixinho e logo depois voltou a falar, mas em seu tom de voz normal. "Ele disse que eu era uma idiota por não perceber as intenções da Santana." Ela me deu uma pausa e eu assenti para que ela continuasse. "Não posso continuar com alguém que me chama de idiota e insulta a minha melhor amiga."

"Você vai contar para ela?"

"Eu ia, mas agora ela esta com o David."

"Talvez se você contar, vocês consigam se acertar." Quando disse isso a menina pareceu pensar um pouco até que mais animada falou:

"É, você tem razão, Quinn! Obrigada!" Britt falou me dando outro abraço apertado.

"Vamos, temos aula agora." Falei puxando a loira pela mão e a levando até sua próxima sala. Eu tinha que falar com a San sobre tudo isso, então fui direto procurar a latina.

A encontrei perto do seu armário, abraçada com Karofsky, a cena me enojou, cheguei perto dos dois e cutuquei a menina para que se virasse para mim.

"Ah, oi Q! Conhece David, meu novo namorado?" Coloquei um sorriso extremamente falso em meu rosto e o cumprimentei com um aceno.

"Oi, Karofsky." Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e devolveu o gesto. "Posso falar com você um minuto, Santana?"

"Claro, diga."

"Em particular." David entendeu e se retirou, não sem antes dar um selinho na latina. "Sério, Santana? Achei que você fosse melhor que isso."

"Do que está falando?" A menina se fez de desentendida.

"Você sabe muito bem do que! E você ainda teve a coragem de falar tudo aquilo na frente da Britt!"

"Ela mereceu! Assim ela sente um pouco da dor que sinto sempre que a vejo com o rodinhas!" Estava pasma com as palavras de Santana.

"Você ao menos se escuta?" Falávamos um pouco mais alto agora, então procurei me acalmar antes que aquilo levasse a uma discussão. "Acho que você devia ir conversar com ela, San."

"Porque eu faria isso?"

"Porque eu fui falar com ela, e sei de coisas que você não sabe! Vocês precisam se resolver, não aguento mais ver minhas melhores amigas assim, ok?" A latina parecia um pouco chateada agora e apenas assentiu me dando um rápido abraço. Sabia que isso significava que ela iria falar com B. Fui para minha próxima aula esperando que tudo entre as duas desse certo.

No glee clube percebi que nem a loira nem a latina estavam. Mr Shue falava sobre os concorrentes desse ano e dava algumas dicas no que cada um precisava treinar mais. Senti meu celular vibrando e encontrei uma mensagem de Santana.

**Minha casa depois da aula! **

**Não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha de novo, não é? **- Perguntei meio preocupada, afinal não era do feitio da menina exigir assim que vá até sua casa, e devido aos últimos acontecimentos seria algo possível.

**Não! **- Ela enviou, o que me deixou mais aliviada, mas antes mesmo que pudesse responder outra mensagem surgiu. – **A menos que você queira ;) **– Revirei os olhos para aquilo e respondi simples:

**Não, Santana. **

**Tudo bem, Fabray! Eu sei que um dia você vai parar de resistir à toda essa gostosura. **- Revirei os olhos novamente, ela não se cansava não?

**O que você quer afinal?**

**Falar com você em particular. Juro que é importante, acho bom você aparecer! Não se esqueça de que eu sei onde você mora. **– E mais uma vez revirei os olhos para a ameaça da latina.

**Tudo bem, estarei lá.**

**Boa menina!**

A aula terminou e Rachel que estava sentada do meu lado começou a falar enquanto nos levantávamos:

"Você pode ir lá pra casa hoje a tarde para terminarmos as músicas?"

"Hoje eu não posso, vou pra casa da San." Vi o olhar triste da menina, o que me deixou triste automaticamente. "Mas a gente pode fazer isso amanhã, o que você acha?" O sorriso dela pareceu voltar e ela rapidamente concordou. "Vamos, vou te dar uma carona até em casa."

Já dentro do carro, a morena ficou mais calada do que o normal, parecia muito pensativa, até que se manifestou:

"Você tem passado muito tempo com a Santana, não é?" Respondi apenas com um "Aham." E continuei prestando atenção na rua, ouvi um "Humm..." vindo de Rachel como resposta e foi então que eu me toquei.

"Você está com ciúme, senhorita Berry?" Falei em um tom brincalhão e percebi que a garota corou um pouco e cruzou os braços rapidamente.

"Não! É só que..." A menina parou. "Deixa pra lá." Desviei o olhar da rua um segundo para olhar para a menina.

"Não! Pode falar, Rach." Insisti e então a menina dei um longo suspiro e voltou a falar:

"Eu sou insegura em relação a Santana." Nessa hora chegamos em sua casa e eu encostei, me virando para a menina. "Eu sou apenas Rachel Berry, loser, líder do coral. Enquanto a Santana é a cocapitã das cheerios, e é uma latina que todos se matam para ficar." Ela terminou de falar e abaixou o olhar, o que me fez levantá-lo novamente colocando minha mão em seu queixo e puxando um pouco para cima.

"Não precisa se sentir assim, Rae." Falei dando um selinho rápido nela e continuei. "Você é linda, uma das meninas mais bonitas que eu conheço. E eu estou com você, só com você." Ela abriu um sorriso com isso, mas logo depois ele desapareceu.

"Finn dizia isso, mas olha só como terminamos."

"Finn é um idiota por ter feito isso com você e ainda mais idiota por ter te perdido." Dei um longo suspiro e tomei coragem para falar o que estava com medo há um tempo. "Posso ser sincera com você?" Ela assentiu, então continuei: "Santana..." Comecei meio sem jeito. "Bem, ela tentou algo comigo há uns dias, mas eu não deixei. Falei para ela que estava com você e que é isso que eu quero. Ela estava frustrada porque Britt está com Artie e pelo que conheço dela, ela tenta mostrar para si mesma que superou a menina ficando com outras pessoas."

"Porque não me contou antes?"

"Eu estava com medo da sua reação, eu ia contar, só estava esperando o momento certo, e tentando tomar coragem."

"Da próxima vez, não espere tanto tempo, Quinn. Eu não quero que termine do mesmo jeito que Finn." Assenti e dei um selinho dessa vez um pouco mais demorado nela.

"Pode deixar, me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, o importante é que não aconteceu nada, e você foi sincera comigo." Ela me deu um outro selinho e na hora que ia sair do carro se virou. "Só promete que se ela tentar de novo, você não vai deixar."

"Eu nunca faria alguma coisa que fizesse eu te perder." Ela deu um sorriso doce e foi embora então parti para casa de Santana.

"Já estava na hora, Fabray!" A latina falou impaciente depois de atender a porta. Seguimos para seu quarto e dessa vez optei por sentar na cama e não me deitar.

"Você vai falar porque estou aqui?"

"Não podia arriscar que as pessoas vissem meu lado legal na escola, então te chamei para conversar com você aqui, mas se você continuar com essa postura eu vou desistir."

"Tudo bem, pode começar."

"Hoje, depois de falar com você, eu fui procurar a Britt. Ela me contou que terminou com o quatro olhos e eu pude ver o quanto ela estava mal por causa da história do David, e eu fui orgulhosa demais para desmentir tudo, mas no momento em que ela saiu chorando eu me arrependi." Ouvia tudo muito atentamente, me senti mal pela latina, mas conhecia ela o suficiente para saber que seu orgulho a atrapalharia nesse momento.

"Mas além do orgulho, eu estava com medo, Quinn." Ela deu um longo suspiro e eu sabia que isso era um assunto delicado para ela.

"Eu tenho tanto medo do que as pessoas vão falar de mim se me assumir, mas por outro lado, quando estou com a B, eu não quero pensar em nada disso. E hoje eu consegui estragar tudo mais uma vez, tudo por causa desse medo idiota. Eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo com você, Q! Eu pude ver o mesmo olhar de medo e desespero em você quando Finn falou sobre vocês duas, e por isso eu resolvi conversar com você. Não deixe isso ficar no seu caminho. Você é Quinn Fabray, você sempre foi muito mais corajosa que eu, mostre isso agora!"

Senti uma lágrima escapar, tudo o que ela havia dito era verdade, sobre o medo, o desespero, tudo. A abracei forte e sussurrei um "Muito obrigada, San!", nos separamos.

"Só para te lembrar, que estarei aqui do seu lado durante todo esse processo, e quem sabe isso não me encoraja também."

"Espero que sim, eu quero que você seja feliz com a B." Ela deu um sorriso fraco e ouvi ela dizer baixinho, mais para ela do que para mim. "É o que eu mais quero."

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando até que precisei ir para casa. Estacionei o carro e pude perceber que as luzes dentro de casa estavam ligadas, o que não era muito comum essa hora.

Abri a porta e quando entrei pude ver meu pai sentado na poltrona que havia perto da entrada, assim que o homem me viu, se levantou de maneira brusca, vindo até mim com raiva no olhar, o que me fez recuar um pouco.

"Você!" O homem praticamente gritou quando chegou perto de mim. "Você... Eu devia..." Ele não conseguiu terminar o que tentava dizer, ao invés disso, senti um tapa muito forte em meu rosto, e não pude deixar uma lagrima escapar. O medo que sentia agora era quase palpável. Antes que ele pudesse me acertar novamente minha mãe abriu a porta se deparando com a cena.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela falou pasma.

"Nada, querida." Ele falou bem mais calmo com a esposa. Ela analisou tudo, meu pai antes estava com a mão no alto, eu ainda estava com minha mão onde havia recebido o tapa e meus olhos muito vermelhos.

"Não me chame assim." Ela disse se afastando do marido e vindo até mim. "Deixe me ver, Quinnie." Tirei minha mão do local, ela limpou minhas lagrimas e acariciou o meu rosto e então se virou novamente para Russel, sua raiva era evidente. "O que você fez com a minha filha?" Ela perguntou gritando.

"Eu?" Ele deu uma risada debochada. "Virei motivo de piada na empresa por causa dessa garota! A única coisa que ela sabe fazer é sujar o nome dessa família! Já não bastou ter ficado grávida, agora tem que começar a se esfregar em outra mulher?" Nessa hora gelei, estava sem chão, esqueci como se respirava.

Ele se virou para mim ficando há poucos centímetros e voltou a falar, dessa vez ignorando Judy. "É, eu sei do seu pequeno segredinho." Ele falou em um tom ameaçador. "Acontece que Bill estava no cinema ontem e acabou te reconhecendo." Engoli em seco, então foi assim que ele descobriu, por causa do homem de terno. "Eu tenho nojo de você." O homem disse com uma cara de desgosto e antes de olhar novamente para sua mulher, cuspiu em mim.

Eu não fiz nada, não conseguia me mover, estava apenas parada lá, observando a cena, como se não acreditasse em nada daquilo que estava acontecendo.

"Você não vai falar nada para essa... essa... pecadora?" Ele perguntou para Jude.

"Ela não é nenhuma pecadora! Ela é minha filha e eu vou aceitá-la do jeito que ela é."

"Não te deitarás com um homem, como se fosse mulher; abominação é!" O homem começou a citar a bíblia. "Já esqueceu as palavras de Deus, Judy?"

"Não, Russell! Deixa eu te lembrar duma outra passagem: 'Sobretudo, amem-se sinceramente uns aos outros, porque o amor perdoa muitíssimos pecados.' Elas se amam e eu não vou deixar você me afastar novamente da minha filha por um motivo idiota." O homem estava vermelho de tanta raiva agora.

"Um motivo idiota?" Ele gritava. "Você enlouqueceu, Judy? Demos tudo de melhor para essa coisa e ela nos agradece dessa maneira! Você realmente vai ficar do lado dela?"

"Ela não é uma coisa, Russell!" A mulher gritava ainda mais alto, e eu continuava imóvel, apenas prestava atenção no que os dois diziam. "Se você pensa desse jeito é melhor se retirar!"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!" Foi nessa hora que Judy chegou ao seu limite, gritando com todas suas forças, extremamente vermelha.

"Saia agora da minha casa!" O homem percebendo o que havia feito se acalmou e tentou chegar perto da esposa que recuou.

"Me desculpe, amor."

"Não me chame assim nunca mais!" Ela ainda gritava, mas logo deu um pesado suspirou e trincando os dentes falou: "Você me da nojo!" Nunca vi maior cara de desgosto quanto a que ela fez. "Eu vou tomar um banho e tentar me acalmar, quando eu sair, eu quero que você esteja bem longe de mim e da minha filha, entendeu?" O homem apenas assentiu e a mulher subiu para o banheiro de sua suíte.

Russell foi até mim e falou bem baixo, com um tom ameaçador e apontando o dedo na minha cara: "Ainda não acabamos com isso." Quando ele saiu pela porta da frente, soltei todo o ar que estava em meus peitos, nunca me senti mais aliviada. Minha bochecha ainda ardia, e provavelmente estava vermelho, só então percebi que sua saliva ainda estava em meu rosto, me senti tão enojada.

Ainda estava atordoada com toda a situação, decidi tomar um demorado banho de banheira para tentar relaxar e tirar qualquer vestígio, que o homem que antes chamava de meu pai, de mim.

Assim que deitei em minha cama ouvi batidas na porta e vi Judy entrando devagar em meu quarto e se sentando ao meu lado.

"Como você está, querida?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Um pouco melhor eu acho." A mulher se aproximou e me abraçou.

"Desculpe ter deixado isso acontecer."

"Mãe, a culpa não foi sua." Tentei tranquilizá-la, afinal não havia sido mesmo.

"Foi sim! Eu devia ter me separado dele da primeira vez que ele te colocou para fora e pude ver o homem que ele realmente é, mas estava com tanto medo, Quinnie. Eu só queria o melhor para você, e não sabia se sozinha poderia te oferecer tudo isso."

"Não tem problema, eu entendo. E a única coisa que eu preciso agora é da minha mãe." Ela sorriu e me abraçou novamente. "E obrigada por me defender." Ela deu um sorriso e respondeu:

"É para isso que as mães servem." Ela deu uma pausa, mas logo voltou a falar. "Mas então, quando você vai chamar Rachel para jantar aqui?" Arregalei meus olhos com a pergunta.

"Mas... Como...?"

"Ah, esse tipo de coisa as mães reparam."

"E você está bem com isso?" Perguntei um pouco insegura.

"Se não estivesse não teria te defendido." Sorri com isso. "Confesso que quando comecei a desconfiar não fiquei muito contente, mas eu via o quanto você estava feliz e isso é tudo que uma mãe quer, Quinnie. Ver seus filhos felizes. E é por isso que eu vou te apoiar em tudo, deve ser um processo difícil, mas eu estaria aqui, eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de te perder." Dei um abraço bem apertado nela, ela beijou minha testa e se levantou, mas assim que abriu a porta, se virou e voltou a falar:

"E, Quinn." Olhei para ela novamente. "Não deixe essa menina escapar." E assim ela se retirou.

Me deitei e fiquei pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido com Russell, acho que não poderia ter nada pior do que ser rejeitada pelo próprio pai, duas vezes ainda. E isso me somado as conversas tanto com Santana como com a minha mãe, me fizeram chegar à uma simples conclusão. Rapidamente peguei meu celular digitando a seguinte mensagem.

**Preciso da sua ajuda. **– Enviei essa mesma frase para Santana, Mercedes e Sam, recebendo uma resposta positiva dos três. Agora só precisava colocar meu plano em ação.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Pov Quinn**

Era terça-feira, estava muito animada, pois passaria a tarde toda com Rachel. Temos que terminar a música para amanhã, então teríamos que nos focar bastante, mas do mesmo jeito era sempre bom ficar do lado da morena.

Os eventos do dia anterior, apesar de me deixarem tristes por ter praticamente perdido meu pai, me deixaram mais confiantes, por isso toda essa minha alegria logo pela manhã, que não era muito minha cara.

Mal cheguei no colégio e Becky disse que a treinadora estava me chamando em sua sala, rapidamente me dirigi até o local. Uma Sue brava era terrível e eu não queria ter que ver isso agora.

Chegando lá encontrei a treinadora falando com uma menina que nunca tinha visto, ela era mais ou menos do tamanha de Santana, loira igual a mim e quando se virou pude ver os lindos olhos que ela tinha.

"Quinn, venha até aqui. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa." Me aproximei das duas. "Essa é a Kitty, ela foi transferida para cá e como era líder de torcida em seu antigo colégio veio falar comigo, e ela é realmente boa, só precisa de alguns ajustes, por isso como capitã, você se encarregará de ensiná-la as regras e passos e todas essas baboseiras. Agora se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer." Ela terminou me deixando sozinha na sala com a garota nova.

Resolvi então me apresentar, já que Sue não tinha o feito. "Oi, eu so-" antes de terminar a menina me cortou animadamente.

"Quinn Fabray, capitã das cheerios , vencedora nacional do campeonato, e rainha do baile do ano passado. Atualmente está no clube do coral, que eu também me inscrevi." Fiquei surpresa com tudo aquilo, e ela deve ter percebido porque tentou se explicar. "Você é uma lenda lá no colégio que eu vim."

"Obrigada… Eu acho." Falei meio sem graça.

"Sou Kitty Wildes!" A menina falou bastante alegre.

"É um prazer, Kitty." Falei com um sorriso simpático. "Então, podemos começar seus treinos semana que vem. Essa semana é melhor você se adaptar, e imagino que você não vá participar da próxima competição, estou certa?"

"Treino semana que vem está perfeito para mim! Não, não vou participar dessa vez, treinadora Silvester disse que cheguei muito em cima da hora."

"Tudo bem, marcado então! Se precisar de alguma ajuda por aqui pode falar comigo, agora preciso ir para minha aula." Sai depois da menina agradecer e segui para minha sala.

As aulas foram normais e já era hora do intervalo, o que significa que eu veria a Rachel. Sabia qual sala ela estava agora, então fui até lá esperá-la, assim que a menina saiu deu de cara comigo.

"Oi Quinn!" Falou um pouco surpresa, mas animada. "O que está fazendo aqui? Sua sala não é por perto."

"Ah, eu sabia que você estava aqui, então resolvi te esperar para podermos ir para o refeitório juntas." Ela sorriu com isso e em um tom divertido falou:

"Mas que cavalheira." Ri um pouco com isso e no mesmo tom respondi:

"Você adora. Vamos?" Entrelaçamos nossos braços e fomos para a mesa onde costumavam sentar algumas cheerios e alguns jogadores do time de futebol.

Me sentei entre a Santana e Rachel e pude perceber que Britt não estava na mesa.

"Quem é a nova cheerio?" Sant perguntou baixo no meu ouvido e vi que Rachel parecia com ciúmes.

"É a Kitty, mas eu não acho que ela jogue no seu time, Santana."

"Seu time também, Fabray." A menina falou o que me fez corar. "Tanto faz, eu vou falar com ela mais tarde."

"Boa sorte com isso."

**Pov Santana**

Estava indo para a minha última aula quando avistei a menina que estava procurando, ela pegava alguns livros em seu armário, então me aproximei.

"Ei, loirinha!" A menina fechou a porta do armário e se virou para mim.

"Santana Lopez, estou certa?"

"Ah, então já ouviu falar de mim?" Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você é bem conhecida por aqui."

"É, mas você só ouviu o que as outras pessoas dizem." Cheguei um pouco mais perto dela e continuei. "O que acha de nos conhecermos melhor?" Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso em meu rosto.

"Fico honrada, mas já estou de olho em outra líder de torcida." A menina falou se afastando e me deixando frustrada.

Mas quem seria essa outra cheerio? E calma, então ela realmente gostava de garotas, ponto para mim, agora só preciso fazer ela esquecer essa outra.

**Pov Rachel**

Havíamos acabado de chegar na minha casa e fomos direto para o porão, porque lá tínhamos alguns instrumentos e assim poderíamos ver melhor como a música estava ficando.

"Então, deixe me ver o que você já tem pronto." Quinn começou.

"Na verdade, já está quase completa, só preciso de alguns ajustes aqui e ali." Disse entregando a letra para a menina.

"Está muito boa, Rach! Tem tudo a ver com o tema da competição. Tenho certeza que vamos ganhar com essa canção!" A menina falava tão animada que me fez rir. Comecei a mostrar para ela a melodia e ela pareceu estar apaixonada. Em um pouco mais de uma hora terminamos os últimos detalhes.

"Acho que está perfeita, mas você sabe que precisamos de mais uma música, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu já tinha uma pronta, e acho que vai ser perfeita para as Regionals. Já falei com o Mr Shue e estamos até ensaiando já."

"Vai ser o seu solo?"

"Aham. Queria que fosse surpresa, mas vocês terão que ouvir em breve para poderem treinar a coreografia."

"Mal posso esperar para ver." A menina falou indo se sentar no pequeno sofá que havia no cômodo, eu a imitei.

"Hm... Quinn, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Perguntei um pouco nervosa.

"Claro."

"O que a Santana estava sussurrando para você na hora do intervalo?" A menina riu de leve e logo em seguida respondeu.

"Ela não falou nada demais."

"Se não é nada demais você pode me dizer." Falei fazendo bico e cruzando os braços o que fez a menina rir novamente.

"Você é uma graça quando está com ciúmes, sabia?" Ela disse dando um selinho no bico que ainda estava em meu rosto.

"Estou falando sério."

"Ela só queria saber quem era a nova líder de torcida." A loira falou dando de ombros e eu relaxei um pouco.

"Hm.. E você a conhecia?"

"Sue tinha nos apresentado mais cedo, vou ser tipo uma tutora para ela."

"Entendi, vai passar bastante tempo com ela então né?"

"Vou, mas você não tem que se preocupar com nada, Rae. Já disse que estou com você, e é você que eu quero, ta bem?" Ela falou me abraçando e me colocando em seu colo o que me fez sorrir.

"Hmm, mas por precaução..." Falei em seu ouvido e me endireitei no seu colo ficando totalmente de frente para ela, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Movi o cabelo da menina de forma que ficasse todo para um lado só, assim me dando espaço para que começasse leves beijos em seu pescoço, ela virou um pouco a cabeça para que tivesse melhor acesso à sua pele.

A menina soltou um gemido e perguntou com a voz meio rouca. "Rach... O que está fazendo?"

Chupei o lóbulo de sua orelha e em um sussurro respondi "Marcando território." Então voltei minha atenção para seu pescoço, mordendo com um pouco mais de força e depois passando minha língua sobre o local. Comecei a chupar seu pescoço, deixando algumas marcas em sua pele, a essa altura Quinn já havia fechados os olhos e se entregado aos meus toques.

Ficamos um tempo assim e trocando alguns beijos, mas depois estávamos apenas sentadas abraçadas, ela fazia carinho em meus cabelos e eu estava apoiada em seu ombro.

"Estou tão feliz." A menina falou, quebrando o silencio confortável que estava antes, me virei para ela e perguntei.

"Com o que?"

"Com isso." Ela falou com um largo sorriso. "Nós." Completou, imitei seu sorriso e dei um selinho demorado nela.

"Eu também não poderia estar mais feliz."

"Já fez as malas para Nova York? Ainda não acredito que vamos para lá, você deve estar muito ansiosa!"

"Já estão prontas há mais de um mês! Lógico, eu mal posso esperar e pensar que vou estar com você lá, faz ficar ainda melhor." Eu falei corando um pouco e logo um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto.

Passamos o resto da tarde assim, apenas conversando sobre as músicas, a viagem, escola, e até sobre o baile que Quinn ainda não sabia se iria concorrer à rainha, eu insisti que ela deveria, mas ela apenas disse que pensaria no assunto.

Quando já começava a escurecer Quinn teve que ir embora, nos despedimos com um longo selinho dessa vez, já que meus pais não estavam em casa e mesmo se chegassem, eles já sabiam mesmo então não estava muito preocupada com isso.

**Pov Quinn**

A semana passou rápido, ensaiávamos bastante tanto no Glee Clube quanto para as cheerios, o que me fazia ficar exausta no final do dia e quase não poder passar tempo com a Rachel, porque os treinos das lideres de torcida eram sempre depois da aula e ocupava praticamente a tarde toda.

Quinta feira foi o dia que finalmente descobrimos qual seria o solo da Rachel, a música se chama _Louder_ e é simplesmente perfeita, acho que até melhor que _Loser Like Me_, a outra que ela tinha escrito e na voz dela consegue ficar melhor ainda, acho que se eu já não estivesse apaixonada por essa menina, eu estaria agora só de ouvi-la cantando.

Nesse dia ficamos até tarde no auditório, fazendo um ultimo ensaio geral e depois apenas conversando entre nós, tentando passar o máximo de segurança para todos que estavam ali. Will e Finn falaram algumas palavras encorajadoras como era de costume deles sempre no dia dos ensaios gerais e antes da competição.

Quando já estava escurecendo o pessoal começou a ir para casa, então dei uma carona para Rachel e fui para a minha, tentar descansar e relaxar um pouco, afinal além de ser o dia das Regionals, amanhã também será o dia que colocarei meu plano em ação e sinceramente, não sabia para qual dos dois estava mais nervosa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Pov Rachel**

Sexta feira, mal posso acreditar que estamos mesmo indo para Nova Iorque, a cidade dos meus sonhos, com meus melhores amigo e com Quinn. Tem tudo para dar certo e estou tão confiante de que iremos ganhar.

Logo pela manhã já estávamos colocando nossas malas no ônibus que iríamos.

"Ei, Rachel." Ouvi uma voz masculina me chamando e logo me virei.

"Ah... É você." Falei desanimada quando percebi que era Finn.

"Queria saber se você quer ir do meu lado." Ele perguntou com um sorriso todo esperançoso, que logo sumiu quando eu respondi.

"Eu já vou com a Quinn." Falei seca e entrando no ônibus.

Me sentei ao lado da Quinn durante a viagem, mas não deu meia hora e a menina dormiu apoiada em meu ombro, enquanto fazia cafuné em seu cabelo. Sempre achei a loira muito bonita, mas vê-la dormindo, tão calma e serena, ela conseguia ser ainda mais linda.

Depois de algumas horas finalmente chegamos, esperei os alunos saírem então comecei a dar vários beijinhos pelo rosto de Quinn, que sorriu antes de começar a abrir os olhos e depois se espreguiçar.

"Já disse o quanto eu gosto de acordar assim?"

"Acho que uma vez." Falei dando uma risadinha.

"Ei, vocês! Parem de se comer e venham logo pegar as malas." Revirei os olhos ao ouvir as palavras sutis de Santana que havia entrado no ônibus para nos chamar.

Finalmente nos levantamos e todos começaram a se acomodar nos seus respectivos quartos que foram separados entre meninos e meninas.

"Então o que faremos agora?" Mercedes perguntou animadamente.

"Devíamos sair para conhecer a cidade, almoçar em algum restaurante daqui!" Respondi ainda mais entusiasmada do que a outra menina. Todas concordaram e foram logo pegar seus casacos.

A primeira coisa que fizemos foi encontrar um bom restaurante para almoçar e depois passamos o resto da tarde visitando os pontos turísticos da cidade. Acho que podia explodir de tanta felicidade a qualquer momento.

Infelizmente, Quinn disse que estava cansada e que era melhor descansar um pouco antes da competição, então acabou indo para o hotel mais cedo, sendo acompanhada por Santana. Confesso que não gostei muito da ideia das duas juntas, ainda mais sozinhas em um quarto, mas eu confiava na loira o bastante para ficar tranquila com a situação.

Faltando pouco mais de duas horas para as Regionals, já estávamos no hotel e começávamos a nos arrumar. Percebi que Quinn parecia muito tensa então tentei ficar ao máximo do lado da loira.

"O que houve?" Falei chegando perto e a menina pareceu sair do seu próprio mundo.

"Hã?"

"Parece que está nervosa." Me sentei ao seu lado na cama, a abraçando de lado.

"Estou quase morrendo de nervosismo."

"Não se preocupe, você vai ser ótima como sempre." A menina sorriu e dei um beijo em seu rosto, mas logo tive que voltar a me arrumar e ela também.

x-x-x-x-x

_20 minutos. _- Ouvimos anunciarem pelo alto falante que se ligava a sala em que esperávamos. Tentava não demonstrar, mas estava muito nervosa, não estávamos falando mais de Sectionals e sim de Regionals, era algo maior, não podia falhar.

"Assim como você fez nas Sectionals, eu vou te acalmar agora." Pude ouvir Quinn falando, enquanto se aproximava e me dava um abraço por trás. Me virei para ficar de frente para a menina e ela continuou. "Se você se sentir nervosa, olha pra mim, cante pra mim. Foi o que eu fiz quando estava cantando lá."

Não pude deixar de sorrir com isso. Eu não era de ficar tão nervosa assim, provavelmente era por causa da importância dessa apresentação em especial, mas só de ter Quinn do meu lado já me deixava mais tranquila, e ouvi-la dizer essas coisas era extremamente relaxante.

O sinal que indicava a hora da apresentação tocou, respirei fundo e entrei, me posicionando sob o holofote central e esperando as cortinas abrirem, olhei para lado e Quinn estava no canto do palco fazendo sinal de positivo o que me ajudou a recuperar a confiança, dei uma piscadinha para ela e a menina me mandou um beijo, foi quando eu reparei que as cortinas se levantavam e a batida já estava começando.

_Come out of the shadow (Saia das sombras)  
Step into the light (Dê um passo até a luz)  
This could be the moment (Esse pode ser o momento)  
Are you ready to fight? (Você está pronto para lutar?)_

A cada frase que ia cantando o nervosismo ia acabando, e começava a me soltar mais.

_Don't you know, you know (Você não sabe, não sabe)  
You're not the only one? (Que você não é o único?)  
Why so low, so low (Por que tão baixo, tão baixo)  
What are you waiting for? (O que você está esperando?)_

_All I ever hear are whispers (Tudo o que eu ouço são sussurros)  
All I ever hear are whispers (Tudo o que eu ouço são sussurros)_

Nessa hora o restante dos New Directions entraram também, ficando um pouco mais para trás.

_But I just wanna hear your voice (Mas eu só quero ouvir a sua voz)  
Don't be afraid (Não tenha medo)  
Why don't you scream a little louder? (Porque não grita um pouco mais alto?)  
Turn it up, I know you can (Aumente o som, eu sei que você pode)  
Come on and scream a little louder (Venha e grite um pouco mais alto)_

Todos começaram a cantar comigo agora e pular animadamente quando comecei a próxima parte.

_Oh, oh, ho, oh, ho  
Why don't you scream a little louder? (Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto?)  
Oh, oh, ho, oh, ho  
Why don't you scream a little louder? (Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto?)_

Pude enxergar Kurt da plateia, o menino estava tão animado que me fez segurar um riso.

_Wanna be remembered (Se quer ser lembrado)  
Stand out of the crowd (Destaque-se na multidão)  
Don't choke on the fire (__Não se asfixie no incêndio)__  
It's trying to burn you out (Ele está tentando te queimar)_

Olhei para Quinn que parecia não tirar os olhos de mim, ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, a loira piscou para mim e continuou dançando.

_Oh, oh, ho, oh, ho  
Why don't you scream a little louder? Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto?)  
Turn it up, I know you can (Aumente o som, eu sei que você pode)  
Why don't you scream a little louder? Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto?)  
Oh, oh, ho, oh, ho  
Why don't you scream a little louder? Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto?)_

O público começou a aplaudir de pé, me deixando emocionada, mas logo os alunos se viraram de costas e outra batida começou. Me virei para cantar o primeiro verso.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Sim, você pode pensar que eu sou um zero a esquerda)  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be (Mas, ei, todo mundo que você quer ser)  
Probably started off like me (Provavelmente começou como eu)  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care) (Você pode dizer que eu sou bizarra (Eu não ligo))  
But, hey, give me just a little time (Mas só me dê um tempinho)  
I bet you're gonna change your mind (Aposto que vai mudar de ideia)_

Todos se viraram também e começaram a dançar animadamente com a música, estava me divertindo tanto, as pessoas na plateia estavam de pé muito animadas também.

x-x-x-x-x

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Vá em frente, tenha inveja de mim e fofoque bastante)  
So everyone can hear (Para todos ouvirem)  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down (Me bata com seu soco mais forte e me derrube)  
Baby, I don't care (Querido, eu não ligo)  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out (Continue assim e logo logo você vai entender)_

Terminávamos de cantar o último verso e Mike apareceu com um carrinho de raspadinhas com vários copos.

_You wanna be (Que você quer ser)  
You wanna be (Que você quer ser)  
A loser like me (Um perdedor como eu)  
A loser like me (Um perdedor como eu)  
A loser like me (Um perdedor como eu)_

Assim que terminamos, jogamos os vários confetes que estavam dentro dos copos na plateia que foi a loucura e então saímos do palco, animadíssimos. Quinn veio correndo até mim e me deu um abraço tão apertado que eu mal conseguia respirar.

"Eu disse que você seria incrível!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Em terceiro lugar..." O apresentador fez aquela pausa dramática, apertava forte a mão da loira do meu lado. "Os Warbles!" Olhei para Kurt rapidamente pude ver que estava meio decepcionado, mas agora estava nervosa demais para ir falar com ele.

"E o prêmio de primeiro lugar das Regionals desse ano vai para..." Mais uma pausa dramática. Deus, como eu odiava isso. Pareceu uma eternidade até que o jurado finalmente voltou a falar. "New Directions!"

Automaticamente começamos a pular e nos abraçar, nada mais importava além daquele momento, era nosso momento. Todo o trabalho que tivemos, as músicas que escrevi, todos os dias que ficamos ensaiando, tudo isso fez com que conseguíssemos ganhar e conseguir uma vaga para as Nacionals. Eu não podia estar mais feliz e para deixar tudo ainda melhor, ganhamos do Aural Intensity.

Assim como da outra vez, Quinn me abraçou me girando no ar, assim que me colocou no chão me encheu de elogios, o que me fez corar e dar um demorado beijo em sua bochecha.

Eu não sabia dizer o quanto estava feliz por ter Quinn nesse momento, fazia apenas três semanas que estávamos juntas, mas eu me sentia tão bem ao seu lado, ela sempre me apoiava e me defendia, ela se importa comigo e eu me sinto muito segura ao seu lado.

Finn sempre se preocupou muito comigo também, gostava muito dele, mas depois de começar tudo isso com a loira, pude ver que o que sentia por ele não chega nem perto do que sinto por ela. São coisas tão diferentes, ela consegue ser muito mais cariosa e atenciosa, enquanto que com Finn, eu me sentia amada, mas não do mesmo jeito.

Voltamos para o hotel, todos estavam muito cansados por conta do longo passeio de tarde e de toda a adrenalina da competição, então queríamos apenas descansar. Mr Shue tinha concordado em voltarmos apenas domingo, então amanhã poderíamos comemorar e terminar de conhecer a cidade, seria perfeito.

"Vamos?" Mercedes perguntou, assim que sai do banho.

"Aonde?" Perguntei confusa.

"Preparamos uma coisa para você, para agradecer por tudo, afinal não teríamos ganhado sem as suas músicas." A menina disse me dando um abraço rápido.

"Só vou terminar de me arrumar." Disse indo em direção a minha mala.

"Vista algo bonito!" Pude ouvir a menina falar.

Não sabia para onde iríamos, mas como Mercedes mandou, escolhi por algo um pouco mais arrumada. Peguei uma blusa em manga branca, com alguns detalhes prata, e uma saia com cinza com uns detalhes branco, que batia um pouco antes do meio das minhas coxas, peguei uma jaqueta que fazia conjunto com a saia e um salto vermelho. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma maquiagem leve.

"Ta querendo conquistar alguém?" Mercedes perguntou brincando assim que me viu pronta, dei uma risada e respondi:

"Você sabe que já tenho alguém. Falando nisso, onde está Quinn?" Perguntei quando não vi a menina no quarto.

"Estava falando alguma coisa com Mr Shue. Eu e Kurt queríamos passar um tempo com você antes de mais nada." Afirmei com a cabeça então seguimos para fora do hotel.

Assim que entramos no táxi Mercedes tirou algo da bolsa e logo pude ver que era uma venda, estranhei, mas então a menina começou a explicar.

"É uma surpresa, não queremos que veja nada antes da hora." A menina então amarrou a venda em meu rosto, tapando completamente minha visão.

Depois de um tempo percebi que o carro parou, então Mercedes me ajudou a sair, me guiou até o local, consegui perceber que a menina segurava alguma porta para que eu passasse, e logo depois que entramos nesse lugar, ouvi um _"Portas fechando."_ o que indicava que estávamos em um elevador, logo ele começou a se mover e pouco tempo depois senti ele parar, andamos um pouco mais e ela me parou, tirando minha venda.

Fiquei boquiaberta, totalmente sem fala. Estava em um enorme quarto de hotel com várias estrelas de tamanhos diversos pendurados no teto, estava simplesmente perfeito. Quinn Fabray parada na minha frente com um enorme buquê de rosas, algumas vermelhas e umas brancas

Ela estava com os cabelos bem mais curtos, meio bagunçados, quando eu achava que ela não podia ficar mais bonita ela consegue. Usava um vestido branco com as alças pretas, era simples, mas bonito.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou se aproximando de mim e me entrgando as flores. A única coisa que consegui falar foi um "Adorei." Vi Mercedes saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

"Vem, eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar." Quinn falou me puxando pela mão e se sentado na cama gigante que havia ali.

**Pov Quinn**

Já estava tudo pronto, só estava esperando o mais importante: Rachel. Estava tão nervosa, havia preparado tudo para que fosse perfeito, queria muito que ela gostasse da surpresa.

Aqui estava eu, surtando enquanto a menina não chegava. Era tão estanho pensar isso, eu nunca fui de me jogar de cabeça em nada, mas com Rachel era tudo diferente. Eu nunca achei que sentiria tudo que sinto por ela, mas aqui estava eu, uma Quinn Fabray completamente apaixonada.

Recebi a mensagem de Mercedes que elas já estavam no prédio, então rapidamente peguei o buquê que havia comprado e me posicionei perto da porta que logo se abriu revelando uma Mercedes super animada e uma Rachel ainda vendada.

Fiz um sinal para que Mercedes tirasse a faixa da menina e assim ela o fez. A expressão de surpresa e felicidade no rosto da menina me fez abrir um enorme sorriso e relaxar um pouco, sabia que ela havia gostado, parecia até sem fala.

Me aproximei um pouco entregando as flores e perguntando: "Você gostou?"

"Amei." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, enquanto ainda olhava toda a decoração. Mercedes saiu então disse que queria mostrar uma coisa para Rachel, puxei a morena pela mão a guiando até a cama onde nos sentamos e então peguei o violão que estava ali.

Percebi que minhas mãos tremiam, tentei me acalmar um pouco e sentei de frente para a menina, olhando em seus olhos e comecei a tocar a música.

_If I came to you empty handed (Se eu vier para você de mãos vazias)  
A barren ocean (Um oceano abandonado)  
With nothing at all (Sem nada)  
And if I came to you empty hearted (E se eu vier para você de coração vazio)  
Searching for pieces (Procurando pelos pedaços)  
After the fall (Após a queda)_

A menina me olhava atentamente, prestando atenção na letra. Toda essa atenção acabava me deixando mais nervosa. Acabei cantando a próxima parte de olhos fechados, tentando recuperar minha confiança.

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret (Tudo o que eu sempre soube é como se guarda um segredo)  
But I'm tired of going on without believing (Mas estou cansado de ir em frente sem acreditar)  
And love is not illusion, (E o amor não é uma ilusão)_

love illuminates the blind (o amor ilumina o cego)

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough? (Se eu me apaixonasse, seria perto o suficiente?)  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is? (Se eu finalmente deixar você entrar, você iria me mostrar o que é o amor?)_

_If I had nothing to give (Se eu não tivesse nada para dar)_

Estava expressando tudo o que sentia com aquela música, queria que ela entendesse cada frase, cada palavra.

_If you came to me empty handed (Se você vier a mim de mãos vazias)  
I'd brave the ocean to bring you home (Enfrentaria o mar para te levar para casa)  
And if you came to me empty hearted (__E se você chegasse até mim com o coração vazio)__  
I'll find the pieces to make you whole (__Eu encontraria os pedaços para completá-lo)_

Percebi que seus olhos começavam a ficar um pouco molhados e que estava segurando suas lágrimas.

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough? (Se eu me apaixonasse, seria perto o suficiente?)  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is? (Se eu finalmente deixar você entrar, você iria me mostrar o que é o amor?)_

_If I had nothing to give (Se eu não tivesse nada para dar)_

_If I am a promise (__Se eu fosse uma promessa)__  
Will you let me break again (__Você me deixaria quebrar novamente?)__  
I will be your compass, I will only let you bend (__Serei sua bússola, eu só deixaria você passar)_

A essa altura eu também já estava segurando minhas lágrimas.

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret (Tudo o que eu sempre soube é como se guarda um segredo)  
But I'm tired of going on without believing (Mas estou cansado de ir em frente sem acreditar)  
And love is not illusion, (E o amor não é uma ilusão)_

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough? (Se eu me apaixonasse, seria perto o suficiente?)  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is? (Se eu finalmente deixar você entrar, você iria me mostrar o que é o amor?)_

_If I had nothing to give (Se eu não tivesse nada para dar)_

Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de ambas, repeti a última frase, terminando assim a canção.

_If I had nothing to give (Se eu não tivesse nada para dar)_

Mal terminei de cantar e Rachel me beijou, um beijo apaixonado, onde as duas tentavam demonstrar tudo o que sentiam. Quando nos separamos sequei sue rosto e depois o meu.

"É tão linda, Quinn! Tudo é está tão maravilhoso!" A menina falou emocionada, deixando mais uma lágrima solitária cair. "Mas como você fez tudo isso?" Dei uma pequena risada com a curiosidade da menina, coloquei o violão que ainda estava em meu colo no chão e comecei a explicar.

"Na hora que fui embora dizendo que ia descansar, na verdade eu vi pra cá arrumar tudo e Santana me ajudou. Já tinha contado para Mercedes sobre isso e ela ficou muito feliz em ajudar, e eu pedi para o Sam trazer o violão dele para me emprestar." Ela assentiu mostrando que havia entendido.

"Eu nem sabia que você tocava violão!"

"Lembra que eu disse que tinha vários talentos escondidos?" Perguntei em um tom brincalhão e a menina riu. Dei um longo suspiro e finalmente tomei coragem para começar a falar o que realmente queria.

"Rae, eu quero que me escute agora, sem me interromper, apenas ouça o que eu quero dizer, está bem?" A menina concordou com a cabeça, então continuei.

"Eu nunca me permiti ter sentimentos por alguém, achava besteira, achava que demonstrava fraqueza, mas então você apareceu há um ano, com aqueles seus monólogos e sua voz maravilhosa. Eu não sei como tudo isso começou, a única coisa que sei é que me vi tendo sentimentos por você que eu guardava para mim, era meu maior segredo. Até você começar a se aproximar há alguns meses, então você descobriu esse segredo, não do melhor jeito, mas mesmo assim não me arrependo, porque foi naquela noite que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Com esse simples toque senti um turbilhão de emoções, foi quando eu percebi que não era apenas um "gostar" e esse tempo que estamos passando juntas desde então, só me faz ter mais certeza de que estou apaixonada por você. E por isso eu quero saber se você, Rachel Berry, me daria a honra de ser sua namorada."

A menina não respondeu de imediato o que fez meu coração acelerar, um nervosismo que nunca havia sentido invadiu meu corpo até finalmente ela se pronunciar.

"Sim!" Disse parecendo um pouco surpresa e muito emocionada. "Sim, Quinn, eu quero!" Ela praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, nos fazendo deitar na cama e me dando um beijo que começou doce e muito apaixonado, mas logo se tornou cheio de necessidade.

Rachel estava com uma parte de seu corpo em cima do meu, continuávamos nos beijando intensamente, minhas mãos caminhavam livremente nas laterais de seu corpo.

A menina desceu um pouco seus beijos para meu pescoço dando leves mordidas, fazendo com que eu soltasse pequenos gemidos, ela lambia o local, explorando cada parte do meu pescoço e quando encontrou o ponto certo começou a chupar com força a minha pele, o que só fez meus gemidos aumentarem.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e quando eu ia protestar, a vi tirando sua jaqueta e seu sapato, tirei o meu rapidamente também, e assim que ela ia voltar para o que estava fazendo antes, inverti nossas posições e dei-lhe um beijo cheio de desejo que ela correspondeu no mesmo nível.

Senti as mãos dela indo em direção a minha bunda e assim que ela apertou mais, um gemido escapou, as minhas que antes estavam em sua cintura começaram a subir ainda por cima da blusa dela até chegar em seus seios e começar a massageá-los enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço.

Senti suas mãos descerem mais, passando por minhas coxas e levantando meu vestido, chegando novamente em minha bunda, soltei um gemido ainda mais alto com o contato.

Passei uma perna por cada lado do corpo de Rachel, me sentando em sua cintura, comecei a levantar a barra de sua camisa e quando vi que ela não protestaria a tirei por completo, o que fez a menina levantar ainda mais o meu vestido o tirando também.

Me deitei sobre ela e voltei a beija-la, era um beijo agressivo, cheio de luxuria agora. Passei minhas mãos pelas costas dela, abrindo seu sutiã e expondo seus seios, fiquei alguns segundos olhando para eles, me maravilhando com a imagem.

"Você é tão bonita." Falei com a voz meio falha.

Abocanhei um de seus seios, dando leve mordidas em seu mamilo e logo depois passando minha língua por ele, enquanto minha mão brincava com o outro.

Rachel tinha uma das mãos em meus cabelos, os puxando levemente e a outra começava a abrir o meu sutiã, assim que ela o fez o joguei para longe e voltei minha atenção para os seios dela, quando estava satisfeita comecei a fazer uma trilha de beijos pela sua barriga, chegando na barra de sua saia que rapidamente tirei.

Ela estava com uma calcinha tão pequena que me fez ficar ainda mais excitada. Comecei a beijar a parte interna de sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais até chegar em seu sexo, voltei a olhar para ela como um pedido silencioso, ela assentiu dando a entender que podia retirar a peça e rapidamente o fiz.

Afastei suas pernas, encarei sua intimidade já bastante molhada antes de passar a língua em toda sua extensão, o que fez a menina soltar um longo gemido e colocar a mão em meu cabelo enquanto a outra segurava o lençol. Tomei aquilo como um incentivo e comecei a fazer alguns movimentos com a língua em seu clitóris e o chupar.

Voltei a dar atenção ao seu pescoço enquanto minha mão ia de encontro com sua intimidade, estimulando seu clitóris.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

"Nunca estive mais certa."

E sem mais nenhuma demora introduzi dois dedos em seu sexo o que a fez arfar e dar um alto gemido. Fazia movimentos lentos até que ela se acostumasse com aquilo, depois de um tempo aumentei a velocidade dos meus dedos e comecei a chupar com força um de seus mamilos.

Comecei a descer meus beijos sobre seu abdômen chegando aonde eu tanto queria. Revezava entre movimentos lentos e rápidos enquanto minha língua chupava seu clitóris. Ela mexia seu quadril no mesmo ritmo em que a penetrava, abrindo cada vez mais a perna em busca de um maior contato.

Quando vi que Rachel não aguentaria mais muito tempo, retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, os substituindo pela minha língua. A menina se contorcia enquanto dava alguns puxões em meu cabelo que só me faziam ir mais fundo.

"Quinn..." Ouvia a menina gemendo meu nome diversas vezes, me sentindo ainda mais incentivada.

Logo suas paredes se contraírem contra minha língua e pude sentir seu gosto na minha boca. Lambi todo seu conteúdo e me deitei ao seu lado, esperando a menina se recuperar.

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto e depositando um beijo doce em meus lábios.

"Isso foi..." A menina começou a falar com a respiração pesada. "Maravilhoso." Abri um enorme sorriso com isso e passei a mão pelo seu rosto, ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Mas ainda não acabou." A morena falou novamente com um sorriso malicioso e uma voz rouca, se posicionando em cima de mim.

Seria uma longa noite.


End file.
